


Monster Girls and Shotas

by DKN117



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Kitsune, Lamia, Monster Girls, Multi, Prostate Massage, Shotacon, Slimegirls, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 46,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKN117/pseuds/DKN117
Summary: A collection of original standalone stories I've composed focusing on various Monster Girls getting their hands on cute little boys and having their way with them in various ways. May or may not write future chapters if I get ideas for them...





	1. Kitsune

Gian, 10-year-old rookie adventurer, felt like his little body weighed a ton as he slowly trudged through the forest, running on fumes. He had virtually no idea where he was, he was so hungry and so tired, his green eyes were a little hazy, even his shoulder-length hair, blonde and tied in a low ponytail behind his neck, felt heavy on his head…

 

He thought he could see something up ahead, through the forest’s mists, but it was almost impossible to tell, and maybe he was just imagining things. Leaning against a tree to rest for a moment, Gian found himself unable to push away from it. Instead, he slowly slid down the tree to the forest floor, limp and out of energy, his world starting to go black. Before he passed out, he felt a strange warmth, heard soft footsteps nearby, and heard what sounded like a woman’s voice…

 

\---X---

 

Gian slowly awoke to the feeling of warmth rolling over his body in successive waves, along with a green glow he could see when he briefly cracked his eyelids open. Someone was using healing magic on him – high-level healing magic, from what little he could tell. He was laying on something soft, like a bed but comfier than any he’d ever been in, and despite having no idea where he was or who was healing him, he felt a feeling of safety envelop him.

 

“Easy there, sweetheart” a woman’s kind voice spoke to him. “I found you collapsed not far from my home, and brought you here to heal you. Just relax while I take care of some of this exhaustion and aching that’s plaguing your cute little body…”

 

Blushing slightly at being called ‘cute’, Gian opened his eyes to see who his savior was. It was a woman with a soft, beautiful face, shiny golden-blonde hair and purple eyes… and a pair of gold-furred fox ears sprouting up from atop her head. She was really tall, six feet or more (which made her seem _huge_ to the 4’7” Gian), he couldn’t help but notice that she had really big boobs making themselves known through her red & pink kimono, and when he weakly looked down he saw several long, white-tipped golden-furred tails, the fur looking soft and fluffy.

 

A kitsune, he thought weakly. Some of the longest-lived and most magically-powerful entities in the world, especially those who had gained enough age & power to have nine tails… and, a quick count confirmed this lady did. Why had such an amazing being saved a scrawny little rookie adventurer boy like him?

 

As the glow from the kitsune-lady’s hands receded, Gian felt less drained and sore than before, though he was still a little tired. He noticed now that he was topless, his bare chest and belly exposed, and his hair was out of its ponytail, his golden-yellow locks laying free under his head.

 

“W… Why did you help me?” he asked weakly.

 

The kitsune-lady smiled. “Because you were in trouble, and it was the right thing to do. …Plus~, I’ve always felt that little boys like you are the cutest thing ever♥”

 

Gian blushed, fidgeting a little as her smile, words, and tone made him feel a little funny inside. His blush then deepened as his tummy growled, drawing a little giggle from the kitsune-lady. He squeaked softly as she picked him up, cradling his little body in her arms, and then as she used her magic to open her kimono to one side, the little boy’s blush deepened even more as one of the pretty fox-lady’s huge, soft breasts was bared to him. She used her hand on the back of his head to pull him closer, and he made a cute little squeak as she gently but insistently pressed her nipple between his lips. Now, Gian’s face was positively bright-red as he realized she wanted him to nurse from her. His big wide eyes looked up at her, and her warm, soothing, beautiful smile filled his view.

 

Slowly, Gian’s body moved on its own, the little boy starting to suckle. He let out a sound that was part embarrassed whimper, part content coo as the kitsune-lady’s warm, sweet, rich milk started flowing, his hungry little bodily eagerly gulping it down. She let out a happy little sigh and a soft giggle, and then she curled her long, fluffy tails forward, using them to embrace the little boy and hug him close against her as he nursed. Gian made a sweet little coo-like sound as the warm, luxuriously silky-soft enveloped him in fluffy softness, combining with the effect of gently suckling and ‘feeding’ from the kitsune-lady to make him feel like he was in a cradle of warm clouds, his little body relaxing as fears and worries faded from his thoughts, feeling safe and secure and comfy. Her milk had healing magic in it as well, further aiding in his weakened little body’s recovery and driving him to keep suckling, while the fox-lady held him close and looked down at his sweet little face with an adoring smile.

 

Eventually, Gian’s tummy was full and he stopped suckling, and the kitsune-lady was content to keep holding him like this, his little head against her big soft breasts, her arms and tails hugging him against her. The young boy looked adorably peaceful and relaxed, contentment and comfort lulling him into a dreamy state. Her fluffy silky-soft tails gently cradling his back, his head, his arms & legs, one of them curled around to rest on his tummy; her strong yet gentle arms and warm, soft body holding him close; her beautiful smile looking down at him…

 

However, the warmth and softness of the fox-lady’s body, and the energies of her revitalizing healing magic, soon had a different effect on the small boy. Her eyes drifted down, and a little grin came to her face as she saw the bulge in the front of Gian’s thin little short-shorts. Gian felt a little confused as two of the kitsune-woman’s prehensile furry tails grabbed his arms, others wrapping around his chest & tummy, and then he let out a surprised gasp, eyes widening and face going red, as his shorts & undies were yanked down & off all at once, exposing his partially-erect penis. He let out a soft whine of embarrassment, and then a squeaky gasp as the fox-lady’s warm, soft, gentle hand wrapped around his dick, sending a spark of sensation up his spine. Two of her tails coiled around his legs and spread them open, beginning to brush and caress his inner thighs, and another started caressing his baby-soft bare bottom, and yet another pushed up between the ones rubbing his thighs to begin gently pushing up and rubbing back & forth against his little balls.

 

Gian let out little whimpers, sharp gasps, and soft moans as the kitsune-lady’s warm, soft hand gently squeezed his steadily-hardening penis, slowly rubbing it a little, while her strong and gentle tails covered in otherworldly luxuriously silky-soft warm fur caressed his inner thighs and his sensitive little booty while rubbing at his balls, the confusing and intense new sensations making his back arch and his toes twitch. Soon, his dick was nice and hard, revealed to be pretty big for belonging to such a cute little boy; the kitsune-lady licked her lips, her smile somehow motherly and ‘hungry’ at the same time.

 

“M… Ma’am?” he squeaked out.

 

“Shhh…” she sounded like a parent soothing a small child. “Just relax, sweetheart. My name is Tana. But if you want, you can call me ‘dear’, ‘honey’, or maybe ‘mommy’♥…”

 

Then, Tana slowly licked up the underside of Gian’s erect penis. The young boy let out a little squeal, his body stiffening and back arching as the spark of intense new strange pleasure shot up his spine, making his mind briefly go blank. Her tails held his quivering little body firmly in place, leaving him unable to get away or do much more than weakly wriggle as Tana’s tongue reached the tip of his penis. She let out a pleased little hum as she slowly slid her lips over and down the ‘head’ and the shaft, while Gian quivered and moaned from the powerful new pleasure of her warm, slick mouth engulfing his dick, her tongue caressing and cradling it.

 

Tana started moving her head, using her lips and tongue to gently, skillfully luck and stroke and suck. The amazing new stimulations to his virgin penis made Gian gasp and squeak and moan, his little body wriggling in the soft yet surprisingly strong gasp of the kitsune-lady’s fluffy soft tails as they held him mostly still; his hips started to twitch and move around, but Tana’s hands took firm hold of them, keeping him in place, while her tails continued brushing and caressing his butt and inner thighs to stimulate him even further, the various pleasures making him quiver and moan so cutely.

 

As Tana sped up and deepened her movements, Gian moaned and gasped, tensed and quivered, from the strengthening pleasure. He was still a little scared of what was going on, especially with Tana’s tails restraining him, but it felt so amazing… She was soon taking his whole dick into her mouth every time she went down, letting out little pleased moans as she licked and stroked and sucked, feeling Gian’s little hips quivering in her grip.

 

Soon, Gian could feel some kind of pressure building, making his moans start to climb and tighten, his little body tensing. Tana continued happily pleasuring the little boy while her hands and tails held his wriggling body in place, intently working to bring him to his first climax. She kept going, and Gian instinctively tried to hold it back, scared of the weird hot pressure-pleasure building up inside him, but he was helpless before Tana’s expert ministrations…

 

Gian cried out in a high, loud, sweet cry as he was brought to his first ever orgasm, his little body bucking and twitching and arching back as Tana’s tails held him in place, her hands holding his twitching hips as she continued to suck and stroke his cock, moaning happily as it filled her mouth with hot, thick cum. Shivers ran up his little body, his mind gone blank white, his voice coming out in slightly girlish moans and mewls as the amazing pleasure continued.

 

Tana held onto Gian’s quivering hips, still sucking and stroking to draw more cum out, making him moan and squeak and twitch as the slowly-ebbing pleasure echoed through him, making him feel hot and sensitive. Eventually his orgasm was done, and Tana’s lips slowly slid up and off his dick. The fox-lady’s beautiful face looked up at him as she loudly gulped down her mouthful of his cum, licking her lips as she eyed his cute little body. Gian still felt warm all over, occasionally trembling softly, his cute little face flushed as he softly panted for breath. Tana then leaned in and began kissing all over his little belly, making him squeak and wriggle and let out little whining moans from the stimulation to his sensitive body.

 

This stimulation, and the revitalizing effect of Tana’s healing magic, soon had Gian’s penis hard again. With a slightly mischievous grin, Tana brought a finger in and gently ‘tickled’ the underside of the young boy’s balls, making him stiffen and let out a squeaky gasp, a shiver running up his body. Her finger then moved a little further down, casting a loosening and ‘clean-out’ spell on the target.

 

Gian let out a cute little squeal as Tana’s finger slowly pushed up into his butt. He let out a surprised, whining moan from the weird feeling of it spreading him open and rubbing inwards, his toes twitching as the fox-lady’s tails held him still. She soon found what she was looking for, curling her finger and beginning to prod and massage at the little boy’s virgin prostate. Gian gasped and squeaked from the strange and potent new feeling deep in his butt and lower belly, and as it kept coming he let out a sweet, girlish moan that fit well with his androgynous looks, to Tana’s delight.

 

Tana happily continued rubbing and massaging Gian’s little prostate, watching his hard dick, slender thighs, and cute little belly twitch, listening to his sweet, feminine squeaks and moans and mews. The young boy twitched and wriggled in his furry ‘binds’, a little confused & scared by this weird and intense new feeling deep in his butt, feeling very embarrassed and vulnerable as Tana had her way with him and made him make such naughty sounds. Before long, he could feel heat and ‘pressure’ building deep in the base of his penis, growing with every rub and press of Tana’s finger against his prostate. His voice rose into strangled squeaks, his back arching and body tightening, dick stiffened and twitching…

 

Gian cried out in a loud, sweet, sorta girlish moaning cry as he was introduced to the deep, intense pleasure of his first prostate orgasm, his little body arched and twitching, hips bucking in Tana’s grasp. Taking the tip of his cock between her lips to catch his cum as it spurted out with force, the fox-lady happily continued tickling and pressing at his quivering prostate as his anus & rectum clamped around her finger, making the little boy moan and squeal, his eyes actually rolling back a little as his mind went pink, feeling hot all over.

 

Tana kept massaging Gian’s prostate until no more cum was coming out, making him quiver and twitch and let out adorable squeaky moans. When it finally stopped, she slid her lips off the tip of his dick and happily gulped down another mouthful of rich, hot cum, and he squeaked as her finger slowly pulled out of his butt, his hips still trembling and eyes unfocused. She took hold of his slender and soft upper body, and he made an adorable squeaky whine as she began licking at his nipples, little trembles running through him.

 

The stimulation and the revitalizing effect of Tana’s healing magic soon had Gian’s dick hard again. With a spark in her eyes and a grin on her flushed face, Tana laid Gian down on the bed on his back, and got up on top of him. Then, she opened her yukata and let it slide off, and Gian’s eyes went wide as can be as her naked body was bared to him – her huge bouncy breasts, her curvy body & hips, her supple thighs, and between her legs her pussy was practically dripping-wet. She got into position over the small boy, holding her hips over his and bracing her hands down by either side of his slender shoulders. Two of her tails moved down and curled around his lower legs, holding his legs in place, while two more coiled around his wrists to pin his arms in place. One slid under his head and curled around the back of it underneath, becoming a wonderfully soft and fluffy pillow for him. As Tana slowly lowered her hips, lowering her pussy toward his erect dick, Gian’s little heart started to pound as confusion, a bit of fear, and nervous anticipation welled inside him, all while she looked down at him with a lustful and hungry yet nurturing smile, the sight of which somehow excited and comforted him at the same time.

 

Tana slowly lowered her hips, letting out a beautiful sweet moan with a lewd smile on her face as she happily took Gian’s big, hot, hard cock into her waiting pussy. Gian, meanwhile, let out a moan that started high and rose to a squeak, his eyes wide and body arching up a little, as incredible new intense sensations hit him – the fox-lady’s hot, slick, amazingly tight yet wonderfully soft insides slowly and steadily engulfing his dick, the mind-blowing new pleasure making him feel like the soft heat of her insides was going to make his penis and his mind melt… Her warm and wonderfully silky-soft furry tails kept him pinned down and cradled his cute little head as his stiffened little body gave off soft twitches, his young voice coming out in high, surprised moans and sharp breaths. Soon, she was all the way down, letting out a delighted moan with a big slightly ‘pleasure-drunk’ smile on her face, elated to have a delicious little shota’s cock filling her pussy, his soft and tender little cute body stiffened and quivering beneath her while he made noises so adorable they made her heart feel warmer inside and made her arousal go even higher, the urge to mate him and the urge to mother him melding into a unique feeling that filled her heart.

 

Tana started moving her hips, starting off a little slow and not going all the way down yet, moaning happily as she made Gian’s dick move and rub inside her. Gian gasped and moaned, wriggled and trembled, from the powerful new pleasure of Tana’s hot, soft, tight pussy squeezing and stroking his dick, every upward stroke making his toes curl a little and every downward thrust sending a shiver of hot pleasure up his spine. The pleasure made it hard to think, was still a little bit scary, but it felt so amazing, and her fluffy tails pinning him down and cradling his head felt so nice, and the moans and coos she was making sounded so beautiful…

 

Soon, Tana started going faster and all the way down, her hips moving with a steady rhythm, her sweet moans mingling with Gian’s, her breasts bouncing and swaying as she moved up & down, her tails quivering every time she made the little boy’s cock reach deep into her. Beneath her, Gian gasped and moaned and mewed, his little body wriggling softly, hips starting to twitch upward a little on their own; his face was flushed, half-open eyes glazed over, cute little tongue hanging out a little as he panted and moaned. The wonderful, hot, soft, tight pleasure coursed through his lower body, making his hips feel like they were gonna melt, his head in a pink fog.

 

Gian’s body began to tense up as he felt the hot ‘pressure’ building deep in his penis again. Then, however, Tana’s magic took hold, the spell giving the young boy the knowledge of its function: to keep him from cumming until Tana did. He let out a slightly whining moan as the pressure steadily built, kept from releasing by her spell. Tana started moving her hips more intensely, all but slamming them down onto his, breathing rough and moaning loudly. Her boobs bounced, her four ‘free’ tails stiffened behind her while the four holding Gian’s limbs in place tightened their grip a little, the ninth one under his head quivering softly as well. Her voice steadily climbed and tightened, feeling her wonderful release building up, fed by the feel of Gian’s desperate cock twitching inside her, his cute voice coming out in high, plaintive whining moans…

 

Finally, Tana shoved her hips down, taking Gian’s cock as deeply into her as it could go, crying out in sweet ecstasy as she came, while beneath her Gian let out a near-squealing moaning cry as he had his strongest orgasm yet. His little body stiffened and arched upward, his hips trying to twitch and push up as Gian’s grinded down against them; the overwhelming pleasure made his mind go blank and pink, intense hot pleasure rushing through and out from his dick & hips; Tana’s pussy was contracting around his twitching dick, squeezing forceful spurts of hot, thick cum out of him, his toes curling with every spurt as he gasped and moaned and mewled, his head filled with her beautiful coos and moans.

 

The couple’s moans and twitches steadily softened as their climaxes passed, their bodies still quivering from residual pleasure, letting out moans and panting breaths. Gian was still in a daze, the echoes and memory of the incredible pleasure echoing within his mind & body. Tana looked down at him with a beautiful smile, her cheeks flushed, letting out a happy moan, feeling as her magic drew his hot, thick cum deep into her lower belly. Slowly she pulled her hips up until the young boy’s penis slipped out of her, and then she leaned forward, pressing her big soft boobs down against him to pin him as she kissed him.

 

Gian let out an adorable mewl, his little body quivering softly, as the fox-lady’s soft lips pressed firmly down against his, her tongue pushing into his mouth to coil around and caress his. The deep kiss made his mind go fuzzy, especially with how Tana’s silky-soft-furred warm tail cradling the back of his head tilted his head back a bit to let her kiss him more deeply. Even this deep kiss felt so good that Gian’s near-closed eyes glazed over and rolled back a bit, his little body feeling so small and sensitive pinned under the kitsune-lady’s tall, soft body. Tana used her magic to make it so neither of them had to stop for air, letting her keep deep-kissing him for as long as she wanted to.

 

The sweet pleasure of the deep kiss soon had Gian hard again. As Tana slowly pulled her tongue out of the little boy’s mouth, she sent to his mind an image of the position she wanted to do next. She got up off him, turning around and getting on her hands & knees, pointing her soft shapely backside at him with her nine long, fluffy tails fanned out like a peacock’s tail-feathers. Blushing and letting out a soft gulp, Gian sat up and got up on his knees behind her, his little hands taking hold of her soft, warm, shapely hips. He carefully pressed the tip of his penis against her waiting pussy, the soft slick heat against one of his most sensitive parts making him let out a little sharp gasp, a shiver going up his spine.

 

Gian slowly pushed his hips forward, letting out a cute slightly-feminine moan as Tana’s hot, soft, tight pussy steadily engulfed his dick in amazing, melty pleasure. His mind was already in a warm haze, a little shiver of pleasure running up his spine as his hips pressed against hers, his voice coming out in a slightly wavering moan as her pussy hugged his dick from base to tip, accompanied by her sweet moans. Then, two of her long, warm, silky-soft-furred fluffy tails reached out and wrapped around his waist, hugging his hips close against hers. Two more tails began softly caressing his inner thighs, and he moaned softly as two others started gently brushing/rubbing his soft tummy and his chest. She kept her other three tails free for now, moaning with a pleasure-dazed smile from the sweet sensations of a shota’s cock filling her pussy from behind, his little body trembling softly as her pussy squeezed him and her tails caressed him.

 

Guided by new instinct, Gian started moving his hips back & forth, softly gasping and sweetly moaning as this made Tana’s pussy squeeze and stroke his dick back & forth, over and over. Tana moaned and cooed as the little boy’s cock moved inside her, spreading and filling her insides, her tails softly quivering every time it rubbed inside her pussy. She continued to use a few of her tails to caress his belly and inner thighs while two of them ‘helped’ him move his hips, and Gian made a sweet cute moan as, somehow, Tana being pleasured made her already supernaturally-soft & fluffy tails feel even softer and fluffier, their gentle softly-trembling caresses making him feel fluffy inside his heart and head.

 

Gian’s body moved increasingly on its own, his thrusts becoming faster and a little harder, his little hips moving with a steady rhythm. His & Tana’s gasps and moans and mews filled the bedroom, his half-open eyes glazed over and not really seeing anything, the hot pleasure from his dick spreading through his hips, while the silky-soft-furred fluffy tails caressing his inner thighs sent little shivers through him. He was soon thrusting all the way in, his hips softly ‘smacking’ against her warm, soft backside every time he hilted his dick inside her soft, tight pussy, his voice coming out in heated breaths and cute panting moans as his body moved, spurred on by her tails’ caresses, the two wrapped around his waist helping him move.

 

As Gian felt his climax beginning to build, Tana’s magic again took hold of his body, keeping him from cumming before her. He let out a slightly whining moan and, driven by the instinctive need for ‘release’ growing by the second, began thrusting more intensely. Tana moaned loudly in delight as the little boy fucked her deep and hard and fast, his cute little hips spanking her as they moved wildly, the force of his thrusts making her huge breasts sway beneath her. She quickly felt her climax building up, making her tails stiffen and fluff out, her back arching as her moans & gasps rose and tightened.

 

Tana & Gian cried out in matching high, loud, sweet moaning cries as they climaxed together again, their backs arching a little, bodies stiffened and quivering, hips twitching and grinding against each other. Tana’s two tails wrapped around Gian’s waist held him tightly against her, making sure his twitching cock stayed hilted in her contracting pussy, twitching shivers running through the little boy’s body as her pussy squeezed cum out of him, the pleasure making his mind go pink, his cute little tongue hanging out as he moaned and mewed, while Tana let out delighted moans and coos, an obscene tongue-out smile on her flushed face as the feeling of him cumming inside her made her orgasm even better.

 

Tana’s two tails kept Gian in place, hilted inside her, until they were both finished cumming. She let him slowly pull out and flop down on the bed behind her, panting for breath with his little body still trembling softly. As she basked in the afterglow, Tana used a tail to lazily caress Gian’s inner thighs, making him let out soft sighing breaths and little moans, wriggling softly.

 

Tana soon had Gian nice and hard again, so she rolled over onto her back, spread her legs open and fanned her nine long, fluffy tails out beneath & around her. She gave the young boy a welcoming smile and telepathically sent the next position’s image to him, and he gave a shy little nod and a cute blush as he got on hands & knees and crawled closer. As he got up on top of her, the height difference meant that making it so his penis lined up ready to go inside her put his head by her breasts; she happily wrapped an arm around his head, pulling him down to wedge his face between her big, soft, warm boobs, making him blush and let out a little coo.

 

As Gian slowly pushed in, his moans were slightly muffled by how his face was nestled between Tana’s breasts, his little body quivering atop hers as her hot, soft, tight pussy eagerly welcomed his cock back, practically sucking him in, while her beautiful moans and the feel of her strong yet gentle arms holding him tight down against her made him feel even warmer inside. He was soon all the way in, letting out soft panting breaths and cute little moans as her pussy ‘hugged’ his dick deep inside just like her arms hugged his little body against hers.

 

Then, all nine of Tana’s tails came up and joined her arms in hugging Gian’s little body, pressing him down against her. He let out a wavering moan as they all hugged and caressed him – big, long, wide, supernaturally indescribably silky-soft and fluffy tails caressing & cradling the back of his head, his back from shoulders to waist, his sides, his slender little arms, his cute little feet, his legs from hip to ankle, his baby-soft bare bottom… The little boy’s body was near-totally hidden from view, engulfed from head to toe by the heavenly cocoon of warm, silky soft, fluffy fur and of Tana’s war, soft skin, his face wedged deep between her huge soft boobs and held there by her arms & tails. He let out a little mew of a moan, as he felt like his mind was melting from the feelings engulfing his little body combined with the feel of the beautiful fox-lady’s pussy engulfing his dick from base to tip. Tana moaned delightedly, one hand stroking his soft golden-blonde hair; the feeling of a sweet little boy all swaddled in her tails & boobs with his cock inside her was heavenly…

 

Gian’s hips started moving, his body going on instinct with his mind along for the ride, thrusting in & out of Tana with a steady rhythm. His voice came out in sweet moans and coos partially muffled by the big soft boobs his face was wedged between; his mind was all but melting from the amazing sensations of Tana’s hot, soft, tight pussy squeezing and stroking his dick, her big soft boobies partially enveloping his head and her warm soft tummy against his, her big warm super soft & fluffy tails hugging his entire body from head to toe… His little body quivered in pleasure as his hips sped up, his panting breaths and slightly girlish moans mingling with Tana’s to fill the room with lewd sound.

 

As Giant started thrusting all the way in, he let out adorable moans and mewls and coos as the hot, slick pleasure of Tana’s soft, tight pussy engulfing and stroking his entire dick was made better by how her tails responded to her pleasure by somehow feeling even silky-softer and fluffier as they enveloped his little body, caressing and hugging him against her warm, soft body. He felt like he was wrapped in warm, fluffy clouds made of pleasure, his thoughts melting away, leaving him in a state of contentment and security like an innocent, blissful little baby, even as the intense pleasure from his crotch & automatically-moving hips continued. Tana’s delighted moans and coos filled his ears, a delighted smile on her beautiful face, feeling almost like the little boy on top of her was melding with her. Her arms & tails hugged him a little tighter, feeling a need to snuggle and cuddle and protect and hold him as he fucked her deep and hard, his little body quivering from the pleasure she was enveloping him in. Her lust and her maternal instincts, equally (very) powerful, were combining to create a unique feeling that defied description.

 

Again, Tana’s magic took ‘hold’ of Gian’s climax, keeping him from cumming before her. His moans sounded slightly plaintive as the ‘pressure’ built up, his hips thrusting on their own harder and faster. Tana moaned loud and happy, arms and tails holding the little boy tightly on top of her as he fucked her deep and hard. Gian was in a pleasure-filled daze, his body still barely visible enveloped in the fox-lady’s tails and her big, tall, soft body, even as his hips moved wildly. Tana’s moans became higher and ‘tighter’, her body tensing up, as the pleasure built up inside her lower belly and hips, fed by Gian’s intense pounding thrusts and the feel of his little body wriggling and trembling against her as he let out desperate-sounding squeaky moans…

 

Tana & Gian cried out together, high and loud and sweet, as they climaxed together again, holding each other tight. The little boy was quivering and twitching, eyes rolled back a little, as the intense surging hot pleasure of Tana’s pussy eagerly squeezing cum out of his twitching cock was matched by the feeling of all nine of her long, fluffy, silky-soft tails hugging him tight from head to toe, quivering and contracting around him in time with the contractions of her pussy, creating a mind-melting, toe-curling experience that filled him with pleasure, ecstasy, comfort & security…

 

Slowly, the couple came down from their peaks, still moaning and quivering as residual pleasure echoed through their bodies. Tana moaned happily, feeling the warmth of three big loads of cum inside her, and she enjoyed how Gian’s little body quivered as she gently pulled him out of her, bringing him up higher so she could tuck his cute little head under her chin. Gian was pretty out-of-it, all the orgasms and comfort and love leaving him in a tired, pleasure-dazed state, his sweet little voice still coming out in soft moans and coos, especially as Tana’s hand gently stroked his hair while her tails still hugged him against her.

 

“My little boy…” she cooed softly to him. “You live here now, with me. I’ll take care of you from now on. I’m gonna use my magic to make it so you don’t age, so you can stay my cuddly-cute sweet little boy forever~. I’ll nurse you every day with breakfast and right before you go to sleep, cradling you in my arms and my tails, my precious baby boy in a fluffy crib~. We’ll get this pretty hair of yours to grow out, nice and long, make you even cuter and prettier~. And every day, I’ll fill you with pleasure, use my fingers and my mouth and my pussy to squeeze hot, thick cum out of your dick and your cute little balls and your ‘special spot’ inside your little booty~. I’ll get to work makin’ a nice, pwetty-pink kimono for you to wear… that is, whenever I have you wearing anything at all~.” She giggled softly. “Maybe I’ll even find a way to turn you into a little kitsune boy – give you cute, fuzzy ears and a soft, fluffy tail.” She kissed the crown of his sleepy little head. “I’m your wife and your mommy now. I’m going to engulf you in love and pleasure forever and ever~.”

 

Gian let out a happy little coo, snuggling closer against Tana’s warm, soft body, cradled in her arms and her soft, fluffy tails wrapped around his little body.


	2. Lamia

The 10-year-old ‘Adventurer’ boy named Venn made his way through the small, tranquil forest that lay between the previous town and the next destination on his ‘Adventurer’s Checklist’. He still didn’t have a sword, but he did have a bow & arrows that he was quite good with. Wearing a simple brown tunic, the slender, slightly-tanned, messy-brown-haired boy kept moving, keeping an eye out for anything of interest.

 

As Venn rounded a moss-covered boulder, however, he almost literally bumped into a huge, beefy & portly, green-skinned pig-like thing, clad in deer furs made into simple clothing, and hefting a spiked club. His eyes widened as the orc looked down at him, and then after a few seconds its ugly face formed into a wicked grin, licking its lips; this little human looked a bit stringy, but would still make a nice snack…

 

Venn rolled and sprinted away to avoid an attempt to club him into the ground, drawing his bow and firing an arrow. Unfortunately, the orc moved to let its thick-hided shoulder take the bolt, letting out a pained growl but not slowing down as it charged at him. He fired again, aiming at its heart, but its thick hide and the animal pelt worn over it stopped the arrow enough to reduce it to a shallow surface wound. The orc yanked the arrows out of its hide and crushed the shafts into splinters within its meaty fist, tossing the remaining parts aside.

 

Suddenly, a boulder the size of the orc’s head came flying in, slamming into its back and almost knocking it over. Staggering, the beast growled, looking around. Another, smaller rock dropped in from above, thrown in a high arc to land right on the crown of its head. Wincing and snarling, the orc looked up… presenting its throat to Venn, who wasted no time taking the opportunity. His arrow flew true, piercing right through the orc’s trachea, the tip embedding into its spine. The orc toppled over backward, paralyzed and suffocating.

 

Catching his breath, Venn looked around. “Who saved me?” he wondered aloud.

 

“That would be _me_ , cutie~”

 

Venn turned, and his eyes widened, his cheeks going slightly pink, as he saw the most beautiful young woman he’d ever seen. Even though she happened to be a lamia. She had long, flowing hair like a princess, hot-pink in color, with her snake-half’s scales the same color, her slit pupils within red irises that practically sparkled in the mottled sunlight. Two thin sheets of red fabric were secured around her chest and hips, (barely) hiding her large breasts and nether-regions. Seeing him, a big smile formed on her face.

 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” she asked as she slowly came closer.

 

Venn gulped softly, a little enchanted by her body, her face, her voice, feeling nervous as such a pretty woman approached him. “Y-Yeah…” he mumbled as the pretty snake-lady got right up in front of him, her ‘height’ leaving the young boy at head level with her breasts. “I-I was… uh…”

 

The lamia giggled softly from how the cute little boy was rendered all but speechless by her proximity. She reached out and took his little hand in hers, making his blush deepen a bit. “What’s your name, sweetie?” she asked. “I’m Celia.”

 

“V-Venn…” the boy murmured, enchanted by the warmth and beauty of her eyes and smile. Then, she brought her other hand in and rested it against his cheek, the touch of her warm soft hand making him let out a little breath, his blush deepening; he was so cute it made her giggle a little, the sound and the sight of her smile making his heart flutter.

 

“Why don’t you come with me to my place, Venn?” she asked. “It’s close by. Come alone, cutie-pie…”

 

The little boy obediently followed as the lamia’s hand led him away. Soon they came upon a small cave, the entrance mostly hidden by ferns. Inside was Celia’s home – a simple bed, extra-large to fit her half-snake body; a little cast-iron stove-pot and a few skillets over a firepit; a few shelves hewn from wood or carved into the rock with a few various things on it; an enchanted stone bathing the cave in dim light, and a few other various things that made it into a simple little home.

 

“Now, then~…” Celia purred as she came up behind Venn, wrapping her arms around his waist. The feel of her big, soft boobs against the back of his head made him blush and let out a little squeak. “I do believe I just saved your life out there, little Venn. So, I think you should… repay me for that…”

 

She pulled his top up & off, exposing his soft and slender bare chest & belly, drawing a startled little “Eeep?!” from the boy. She turned him around, eyes roaming all along his cute little body, and she licked her lips. Then, she reached back and unhooked the cloth that covered her chest, letting it fall. Venn’s eyes widened, his face going red, as he got his first ever up-close look at a woman’s bare breasts. Grinning at the look on his face, she pulled him into a hug, positioning him so the top of his head was about level with her eyes. His blush deepened a little more from the sensations of her big, soft, warm breasts pressing against him, while her hand on the back of his head tilted his head back a little, making him look up at her beautiful face and enchanting eyes right in front of him.

 

Celia giggled softly, then pulled Venn into a kiss. Venn let out a surprised little mew-like sound, eyes going wide and face going even redder, as he was given his first kiss. The lamia let out a happy little moan as she held the cute little boy’s warm, soft little body close against her bare breasts & belly, feeling his stiffened body very slowly relax as she kissed him; Venn let out a soft swooning sigh, eyes slowly closing and un-focusing, as the sweet warm pleasure of his fist kiss made his thoughts start to go hazy. Then, Celia’s tongue – human-like in structure, but longer than a human’s – gently but insistently pushed between Venn’s soft lips and into his mouth. She coiled her tongue around his, sucking and stroking, the strange new pleasure making the young boy tremble softly in her arms and let out a cute little mewl, as she tangled one hand’s fingers in his hair and softly rubbed his lower back with the other hand, pressing his little body closer against her.

 

Soon, Celia could feel a stiff bulge pressing against her lower body, grinning into the kiss. After a little more she slowly pulled her lips away, and took her sweet time withdrawing her long tongue from Venn’s mouth. The young boy was panting softly, cheeks flushed and eyes unfocused, still quivering softly from the residual pleasure filling his head. She reached down, grabbing Venn’s lower-body clothing and quickly yanking it down & off all at once; Venn let out a surprised little squeal as he was suddenly rendered naked. Celia’s eyes sparkled with glee as she beheld the cute little boy’s surprisingly big erection.

 

As Venn, confused and embarrassed, fidgeted nervously, Celia’s hands took hold of his soft and slender hips as she made him sit and lean back on her bed. She leaned in, and Venn made a squeaky gasp, his little body stiffening as a shiver ran up his spine, as the lamia’s warm, soft, slick tongue slowly licked up the underside of his penis. He let out a whining moan as she reached the tip, his back arching as she slowly licked around it a few times, and then shivered & moaned as her soft lips slowly slid down, happily taking it into her mouth. The young boy was confused and dazed by these strange and intense new sensations, his mind in a whirl. Soon she was all the way down, letting out a soft, pleased moan as she held onto the base of his dick with her lips, cradling the underside with her tongue, feeling his hips trembling softly in her grasp. Venn was softly panting and moaning, feeling the amazing hot, slick softness enveloping his dick, her tongue pressing up against it, her long silky hot-pink hair tickling his thighs.

 

Celia started moving her head, using her lips and tongue to lick and stroke and suck. Venn gasped and moaned and squeaked, hips tensed and softly wriggling in Celia’s grip, from the strange and powerful new pleasure surrounding his penis, every movement of Celia’s lips making his toes curl, every stroke of her tongue making him let out a cute squeak or little shivering gasp. Speeding up a little, she coiled her super-long tongue around the shaft of his dick, licking all around it while stroking & sucking with her lips. Venn’s moans went a little louder and higher, little shivers of pleasure running up through his small and slender body.

 

Starting to go all the way down, Celia let out soft, happy moans, holding onto Venn’s quivering hips and eagerly stroking & sucking his twitching dick. Venn quivered and twitched, letting out hot panting breaths and cute moans as the amazing new sensations enveloping his crotch made his legs tremble and his head go fuzzy inside. Soon, he could feel hot ‘pressure’ starting to build inside, making his back arch and his moans & gasps start going higher and ‘tighter’. Celia tightened her grip on his hips and moved faster, focusing her efforts to bring her adorable little prey to his first climax. Celia was soon rewarded; Venn cried out in a high, sweet moaning cry as he experienced his first orgasm, his little body quivering and twitching, mind gone white as the intense hot pleasure rushed through his hips. Celia let out a delighted moan muffled by the twitching cock filling her mouth, still sucking with her lips and squeezing & stroking with her long tongue, drawing the young boy’s hot, thick cum out, loving the cute moans and mews the little boy made.

 

Celia kept holding Venn’s quivering hips and licking/stroking his penis until no more cum was coming out, listening to his sweet moans and shuddering breaths. Slowly she slid her lips up and off, swirling her tongue around the tip a couple of times as she pulled away. She loudly gulped down her mouthful of rich, hot cum, humming happily as she looked up with a big smile at Venn. His slender body was still sporadically trembling, his cute face flushed and eyes glazed over as he softly panted for breath.

  
“I’ve decided, little Venn” she announced in a soft, sultry purr of a voice that sent a shiver up Venn’s spine. “I’m keeping you♥”

 

Still feeling a little ‘drained’ and sensitive so soon after his first ever climax, Venn watched with embarrassed awe as Celia removed the thin silk garment wrapped around her hips, exposing her pink pussy right at where her human and snake parts met. Before he could get a better look, she surged forward, and Venn let out a cute little startled squeak as she pulled him into a close embrace and began wrapping her long, hot-pink snake tail around them both, her thick coils wrapping around his little body and holding him close against her, pinning him firmly in place, his arms made to wrap around her. His face ended up wedged firmly between her huge, soft, warm boobs, his eyes and the top of his head poking out from the top of her cleavage, her arms and coils keeping his head there. He let out a soft, whimpering moan; despite how strong they were, the underside of her snake-body felt so soft and warm and nice, wrapped around his little body tight but not enough so to cause any pain or discomfort. Her soft belly was pressed against his, and his penis (already hardening again) was pressing up against the silky-soft and smooth, warm skin of her lower abdomen. The soft tip of her snake-tail pushed up through her coils and rested against his inner thighs, which were spread open and made to partially wrap around her, straddling and holding onto her.

 

“You’re so cute~♥” she cooed to him, stroking his hair. “Your little body feels so warm, and soft, and small, yet you’ve got a nice, big cock for such a little guy… Now, to put it to use~…”

 

Venn felt embarrassed and small, yet her touch and her voice also soothed and comforted yet also ‘excited’ him in a weird way. Celia grinned as she felt the boy’s dick finish re-hardening, and then moved his hips into position; Venn let out a little gasp, his face going red, as the tip of his dick touched against something hot, wet, and soft. He looked up from between her boobs, seeing her alluring blushing smile. Then, she used her snake-coils around his hips to make him push in. The lamia moaned happily as the little boy’s cock slipped smoothly into her, while Venn let out a sharp gasp and a high, surprised moan as his penis was slowly engulfed in amazing hot, slick, soft, tight sensations, making his little body stiffen and quiver in the lamia’s grasp.

 

Furthermore, a lamia’s pussy was built a little differently from a human’s; as he was pulled into her, while her vagina engulfed his penis, another part of her genitals then engulfed his balls, making the boy let out a little squeal muffled by her cleavage as those sensitive parts were enveloped in warm, slick caressing softness while his penis was now held hilt-deep in her ‘main’ pussy. Venn trembled in Celia’s arms and coils, his face surrounded by the big, warm, soft flesh of her boobs, his little body from neck to toe squeezed tightly against her by her strong yet warm and soft snake body, his dick engulfed from base to tip by hot, slick, soft, tight flesh that squeezed around it, his balls also surrounded and gently squeezed by hot, soft pleasure… He let out a cooing moan as Celia stroked his hair, her arms and coils hugging him against her.

 

‘I’ve finally caught a little boy♥’ she thought blissfully. ‘I’m never letting him go~♥’

 

“Just relax, little cutie~” she moaned out. “Let your warm widdle body relax in my embrace♥. _Aahn~_ , your dick’s pretty big for such a cute little boy~. Now, lemme help myself to you, my adorable little prey♥”

 

Another difference lamia genitals had from humans’ was that, in situations like these where she had her male pinned firmly in place, she could make her pussy move on its own inside her, squeezing and stroking his cock instead of making him thrust in & out, with she of course getting all the pleasure of ‘normal’ sex as well. Her insides started moving, and Venn moaned so cutely, his little body twitching softly, as the hot, soft, slick, tight inner flesh squeezed and stroked and rubbed and sucked his entire dick. The part of her genitals engulfing his balls began to move as well, gently rubbing and rolling and kneading and suckling, and the little boy’s moans went even higher, his toes curling. His gasps and moans, partially muffled by how his face was wedged deep between her huge soft boobs, joined with her sweet, happy moans as she had her way with him.

 

As Celia sped up a little, her insides moving with a steady rhythm, Venn gasped and moaned and mewed, his half-open eyes glazed over, face still smushed between the lamia’s wonderfully soft and warm boobs. His hips were twitching back & forth a little, trying to move on their own. His head was in a pink daze, the amazing new pleasure engulfing his dick and his balls nearly overwhelming the freshly-deflowered young boy. Celia’s pleased, happy moans and gasps and coos sounded so beautiful, echoing inside his head, and being held so tightly by her arms and coils, from head to toe, made him feel safe despite the scary new pleasure…

 

The pink-haired and pink-scaled lamia could soon feel Venn’s little body starting to tense up, his dick twitching a little inside her, his moans and gasps starting to sound ‘tighter’. Focusing through the pleasure for a moment, she used some of the magic she’d learned to ‘link’ his climaxes to hers, so he wouldn’t be able to cum until she did. Venn let out a cute whining moan as the ‘pressure’ continued to build inside his lower body, making his hips tense and twitch as Celia’s pussy continued intensely stroking and squeezing his dick and fondling his balls. Celia’s moans climbed as she felt her climax drawing near, her back arching a little, her snake coils quivering around Venn’s stiffened little body…

 

Celia and Venn cried out in high, loud, sweet cries as they climaxed together, Venn’s slightly muffled by the boobs in his face. The little boy let out mewling moans as the intense pulsing pleasure going through and out from his dick was made even stronger by the lamia’s pussy contracting rhythmically around his dick, squeezing cum out of him, while the part of her holding his twitching balls kneaded and pulsed around them in time with his spurts, helping to draw even more cum out of him. His mind had gone pink, his little hips shaking, his body quivering as Celia’s coils tightened around him in time with the waves of pleasure her orgasm sent through her, her beautiful voice coming out in delighted moans as she felt his cock and balls twitching inside her, his hot, thick cum spurting out deep in her lower belly, his cute little body trembling and wiggling against her boobs and tummy, the warm smooth soft scales of her snake-half’s underside hugging and rubbing against his warm, soft skin.

 

The couple’s moans slowly softened as their climaxes ebbed away, still trembling softly as pleasure echoed through them. Venn was kept firmly in place, his little body pressed against Celia’s, his dick and balls still held inside her, the continuous pleasure from that making him moan and quiver. His dazed eyes looked up from within Celia’s cleavage, up at her flushed, softly-panting, smiling face. She let out a little moaning giggle, stroking his hair.

 

“We’ve only just started, my little darling~” she cooed to him. “When lamias mate, we keep going for a long, _long_ time~… I’m not gonna let you go for quite a while, Venn♥”

 

Soon, Venn’s dick was fully hard again, still held firmly inside Celia’s hot, soft, tight pussy. Then, Venn shivered softly as he felt a strange, split-second warm ‘tingle’ of magic down in back, and then he squeaked as something touched against his anus. Celia let out a little giggle, and then Venn made a cute squeal-moan as the tip of her tail slowly pushed up into him. The young boy stiffened and quivered, his dick twitching inside Celia’s pussy, as her big, hot, hard, smooth tail-tip penetrated his virgin hole, spreading his hole & insides open, rubbing inwards, making him feel so hot and stretched-open and _full_ … Soon, the very tip of it reached its goal, pressing against his prostate, making him let out another little cute squeal and twitch as he was introduced to another new pleasure, deep and hot and tingly inside his lower tummy. Celia moaned in delight; a lamia’s tail-tip was a very sensitive erogenous zone, and this sweet little boy’s virgin anus & rectum felt so hot and slick and tight inside…

 

Celia’s pussy started moving, squeezing and stroking Venn’s dick & balls with hot soft tight pleasure, while her tail-tip started moving inside his ass, rubbing back & forth a little through his anus & rectum while also pressing and rubbing at his prostate. Venn gasped and moaned and squeaked, his voice a little higher and ‘girlier’ as the hot, strong pleasure of his dick and balls being engulfed, squeezed and stroked and sucked, was joined by the strange new feelings of anal and prostate stimulation; Celia’s tail-tip rubbing back & forth a little inside him while pressing and rubbing at his ‘special spot’ made hot, tingly sensation echo through his belly, his toes curling. Her moans mingled with his, as she indulged in the feel of his cock moving inside her, his insides squeezing and ‘stroking’ her tail-tip, her coils holding his warm little body close against hers as he tensed and quivered, his cute little face wedged between her boobs as he gasped and moaned and mewed…

 

Celia started making her pussy squeeze and stroke Venn’s dick & balls a little faster and more intensely, while moving her tail inside his ass a little more as well, grinding and rubbing at his prostate more. Venn let out loud, feminine moans and hot breaths as the anal & prostate pleasure made his mind go fuzzy, and when paired with the hot, slick, soft, tight pleasure engulfing his dick & balls, it was enough to leave him virtually unable to think, his little body quivering helplessly in the lamia’s strong yet soft coils. Her hypnotically beautiful moans and coos echoed inside his head, giving the pleasure a slight boost and adding a powerful feeling of sweet intimacy.

 

Venn quivered and let out a mewling moan as the sensations intensified, Celia’s insides kneading and fondling his balls and squeezing & stroking his dick harder and faster, while her tail-tip thrusted in & out in his ass, rubbing and grinding at his prostate; his eyes were glazed over, tingly heat spreading through his little body, making him let out sweet, girlish noises. Soon the ‘pressure’ was building up deep inside him, his moans starting to climb and tighten. Celia was nearing her climax too, her moans rising with his, her arms’ and coils’ grip on him tightening, molding his little body against hers and burying his face deep in her cleavage. Venn was a little scared, feeling the funny hot feeling building deep in his lower tummy and in his crotch, his balls tightening in the lamia’s ‘grip’…

 

As the couple climaxed together, Venn cried out in a loud, high, girlish near-squealing cry as he experienced his fist anal/prostate orgasm, his mind going blank and pink as the intense waves of hot pleasure rushed through him. Celia’s quivering tail-tip wriggled inside his ass and grinded at his prostate while her pussy contracted around his dick and kneaded his balls, as the pink lamia moaned in delighted ecstasy as the pleasure filling her pussy, the feel of the little boy’s hot thick cum spurting out inside her, was joined by his insides quivering and squeezing her tail-tip. She could feel his toes curl every time her tail pressed at his prostate, ‘helping’ his cum spurt out with force deep in her lower belly, being drawn up into her womb.

 

Celia’s pussy and tail kept ‘milking’ cum out of Venn, making his little body quiver and twitch in her all-enveloping grasp, his cute voice coming out in wavering moans and mewls. Even as their orgasms finished, she still held him close and kept his dick & balls inside her and her tail-tip inside him. Venn was in a daze, his head feeling warm inside, letting out little moans and mews; his sensitive dick was still being wrapped around and ‘hugged’ by Celia’s pussy, and her tail resting in his butt made him feel so full inside…

 

“Still so much more to go~” she purred to him. “Oh, but I think you’re getting a bit tired. Let’s fix that~…”

 

Her hand on the back of his head pulled his face out from between her boobs, and Venn let out a cute squeak, blushing, as she held his face to her left breast, pressing her nipple between his lips. His body moved on its own against his will, and soon he let out an embarrassed little whine as he started suckling from her. His little body relaxed as the warm, sweet milk flowed into him, making his tummy feel warm.

 

“My milk has special ‘restorative’ properties” she told him. “As it goes down into your belly, it’ll quickly turn into magical energy that will refill your stamina, and also make it so you won’t run out of semen, so I can keep making you cum over and over again without you ever running out~.” She whispered sensually to him. “We’re gonna spend a _long~_ time mating like this. By the end of it, I’ll have made you cum so many times, you won’t be able to think or see straight, your cute little body will be all limp and relaxed… and,” he mewled into her breast as her tail-tip rubbed at his prostate, “you’ll be _addicted_ to the feeling of my tail-cock deep inside your little boy-pussy, rubbing at your girly-spot, makin’ you squeal and mewl and quiver in my arms~…”

 

The restorative milk quickly took effect, making Venn’s dick harden & twitch, his balls feeling like they got a bit bigger. Celia started moving her pussy and her tail again, making the young boy mew and moan into her breast, while her hand kept his head firmly in place, making him continue to nurse from her. His head felt funny inside as all the various stimulations coursed through him at once – suckling from her breast like a hungry baby, her slick soft hot tight insides squeezing and stroking his dick and kneading and rubbing and ‘licking’ his balls, her hot hard tail wiggling deep inside his butt and massaging his prostate, her beautiful moans and coos filling his ears and making his brain resonate with sweet pleasure… It was like nothing existed but the two of them, his eyes glazed over and unfocused, his muffled voice coming out in girlish squeaks and moans and mewls.

 

The sensations steadily intensified, Celia’s pussy and tail working together to pleasure Venn, his little body tensing and trembling as she had her way with him, pussy holding onto his dick and tail-tip deep in his ass. She kept him suckling from her the whole while, his cute moans and mews muffled by her breast as her revitalizing milk kept him going. She continued at a steady pace, and before long could feel his body tensing up, hear his moans start to climb. She focused her attentions on his prostate, making him squeal into her breast, his hips trying to shake and twitch in her coils’ firm grip, toes twitching every time her tail-tip rubbed and grinded at his ‘girly spot’.

 

Celia felt her own pleasure building up as well, and soon she & he cried out together as they shared another climax, bodies grinding and twitching together; shudders ran through Venn’s little body as the intense pleasure made his mind go blank, his back trying to arch as Celia’s pussy squeezed cum out of his dick & balls, her tail grinding against his special spot to give his spurts a little extra force and make sweet tingly pleasure fill his lower belly. As she and Venn’s orgasms steadily ebbed away, she let out happy-sounding moans as she cuddled the boy close, feeling him still quivering, still suckling from her even as the pleasure filled him. She made him stop suckling from her left breast, letting his panting moans out for a moment, and then made him start nursing from the right breast instead, while her tail began to rub and stimulate his insides to make him get hard again…

 

Venn soon lost his sense of time as Celia had her way with him over and over and over again, keeping his quivering little body firmly ‘trapped’ between her body and her coils, her tail never leaving his ass and his dick never being let out of her pussy. The only time he wasn’t being made to nurse from her was the brief second-long pauses whenever she made him switch breasts.

 

By the time they finally stopped, the sun was setting outside. Venn was still trembling and softly twitching, letting out weak little moans, his whole face flushed, his eyes barely open and glazed over, cute little tongue hanging out. He squealed softly as Celia’s tail-tip slowly pulled out of his butt, his anus still feeling warm, slick, loose, and tingly, his prostate still occasionally ‘throbbing’ softly with leftover pleasure. Celia cooed softly as she gently pulled Venn’s penis and testicles out of her pussy, moving the exhausted little boy up a little to tuck his head under her chin, using her arms and coils to hug him closely against her. Her belly was bulging from how much of his hot, thick cum now filled her womb.

 

“My cute little new mate~” she cooed softly to him, stroking his hair. “We’re gonna have so much fun together… Every day, I’ll give you lots and lots of pleasure, nurse you so you can stay strong and with lots of ‘stamina’… I’ll train your cute little boy-pussy to be even more sensitive, to the point you’ll crave and _beg_ to have my tail inside you~. I’ll even look for a ritual-spell that’ll make it so you can stay as a cute little boy; we lamia live longer than humans, you see, and I wanna have you as my cuddly little mate for as long as possible~. Maybe we’ll even have kids down the line – precious little daughters who’ll love their cute little daddy, and who might even use you to ‘practice’ how to hug a lover with their coils _juuust~_ right…” She kissed the crown of his head. “Sleep well… my cute little husband♥”

 

Venn murmured softly, his little body filled with exhaustion, satisfaction, warmth, safety, and comfort, safe and warm in the lamia’s embrace…


	3. Succubus

Tibris cautiously moved through the forest, the area dimly lit by the half-moon and the stars above. The young adventurer – 10 coming up on 11 – had his blue eyes peeled, watching out for potentially-dangerous creatures; this forest was said to be rich in natural mana. His shoulder-length reddish-brown hair swayed slightly as he moved, his pale-blue tunic rustling softly.

Suddenly, Tibris felt like someone was watching him. He looked around, not seeing anyone or anything, but the odd feeling wouldn’t go away. Then, just on the edge of his hearing, he faintly heart what sounded like a woman’s voice, softly giggling. Unnerved, he picked up the pace, moving through the dark forest, on edge. He heard it again, sounding closer, and his little heart sped up. He started almost running, trying to escape the eerie, ghostly sound… and he ran smack into a tree.

“Oops♥” the voice coherently said, seeming to come from everywhere at once with a faint echo. “I didn’t mean to scare you into hurting yourself. Sorry, little cutie♥”

As Tibris groaned softly, sitting on the forest floor, he saw a shimmer in the air that rapidly materialized into a woman – tall, very shapely, with a beautiful face that had a warm smile and a spark in her eyes. She had long red hair, though with streaks of hot-pink mixed in, as well as hot-pink bangs. The clothing she wore exposed her arms, her midriff, and her legs up to above her knees. There were elegant, curving hot-pink heart-shaped markings on her forehead, the backs of her hands, around her bellybutton, and it seemed even on her eyelids (as well as more hidden beneath her clothes that Tibris couldn’t see), and from just above her shapely backside sprouted a long, thin, hot-pink tail that ended in a heart shape. She looked so pretty, Tibris couldn’t take her eyes off her, his cheeks starting to go pink.

“You okay, little one?” she asked with a soft, soothing voice. “Let’s get you inside and get you looked at.”

“…Inside?” the boy asked. “Inside where?”

The woman grinned, and then Tibris squeaked and blushed as she scooped him up, carrying him bridal-style. The air shimmered around him, and the boy had to squeeze his eyes shut as he was teleported into a brightly-lit area. After several seconds he was able to open his eyes, and he gasped softly as he found himself in a large, spacious room with pink & white ceiling, pale-pink walls, and soft pink carpeting. Dressers and a mirror were off to one side, and there was a great big heart-shaped bed with reddish-pink sheets against the far wall.

“What’s your name, little guy?” the woman holding him asked.

“I… I’m Tibris. W-Who are you? What are you? …That sounded kinda bad.”

She giggled. “Don’t worry about it. My name is Riala. I’m a Light-type succubus.”

The boy blushed a little more; he didn’t know much, but he knew that ‘succubus’ was a kind of being that did something that had to do with sex (what little about sex he knew). Still, although being held and carried like this made him feel shy and small and embarrassed, it also gave him an odd feeling of inner warmth and security, and she felt so soft and warm yet strong at the same time.

“L- Light-type?” he asked.

Riala nodded. “There are two types of succubi – Dark-type and Light-type. Dark-types have a parasitic relationship with humans, draining the life-energy of their victims, while we Light-types are more symbiotic, helping people and doing our best to spread peace, love, and pleasure. You can tell us apart because Dark-type succubi have black or purple tails with pointy arrowhead-shaped tips and the whites of their eyes are black, while Light-types like me have heart-tipped pink tails and normal eyes.”

She carried him over to the edge of the big heart-bed, setting him down on it, and her hand glowed faint pink as she ran it up and down in front of his body, using a little ‘med-scan’ spell to see if he’d hurt himself running into that tree earlier, as well as a little healing magic to soothe the bit of residual soreness from the impact. Tibris found himself fidgeting softly, feeling nervous and small. Seeing his cute reactions, Riala’s smile grew a little, and she licked her lips, her long pink tail curling into a heart-shape behind her.

“I think I should take a closer look at you…” she spoke in a soft, sensual tone.

Riala snapped her fingers with a spark of pink magic, and Tibris let out a startled squeak as his shoes and tunic were teleported off him, leaving him in just his underwear, his slender and soft little body near-totally exposed. He blushed, feeling very vulnerable. Riala’s warm, soft hands began caressing his little body, his shoulders and back and sides, soon making him let out a little humming moan from how good it felt, his muscles relaxing and a cute pink flush coming to his cheeks.

Then, Riala reached back and unhooked her top, letting it fall away. Tibris’ eyes widened, face going red, as the succubus’ big, soft breasts were bared to him, a little curly heart-shaped hot-pink mark surrounding each nipple. His heart-beat sped up a little as she drew closer, a grin on her face, and then squeaked softly as she pulled him into a warm, close embrace; the feel of her warm, soft bare body pressing his against her, her big soft boobs pushing against his chest, sent a little shiver up his spine. She had one hand on his lower back and the other on the back of his head, the latter pulling him closer and tilting his head back a little…

Tibris let out a little squeak, blush deepening, as Riala’s warm, soft lips pressed against his, the Light-type succubus happily taking the cute little boy’s first kiss. She moaned happily as she pushed her tongue (which also had a little heart-mark on it) into his mouth, feeling his little body quiver softly and hearing his muffled mewl as her tongue began caressing and coiling around his. Tibris moaned softly as he experienced the new warm pleasures – Riala’s tall, warm, soft body hugging him close against her, her soft lips pressed firmly against his, her tongue having its way with his… 

As the kiss eventually ended, Riala smiled at the look on Tibris’ cute little face, barely-open eyes glazed over and cheeks flushed, lips still softly open as he made soft panting breaths. Gently pushing him to lean back more, she slid downward, and Tibris made a cute little squeak as Riala’s warm, soft lips gently took hold of one of his nipples. She began softly suckling, squeezing, and licking it, making the little boy let out soft sharp breaths, little squeaks, and soon a few soft whining moans. She switched nipples, sensing as the new stimulation further fed the young boy’s growing arousal.

Riala conjured a pillow and pushed Tibris back onto it, his head and upper body propped up. Then, the young boy squeaked and went bright-red as the succubus cheerfully pulled his undies down & off, exposing his bare, hairless pubic region, his cute little balls, and – she licked her lips with hungry glee – an erect dick quite impressively big for such a small, young boy. The little virgin felt nervous and exposed and very embarrassed, not quite sure what was happening. Riala gently but firmly took hold of his soft, slender hips, hearts in her eyes as she lowered her head between his thighs.

Tibris let out a sharp squeak-gasp, his body stiffening and giving a little shivering twitch, as Riala’s hot, soft, slick, heart-marked tongue pressed against the underside base of his penis. As she slowly licked upwards, he trembled and arched his back, his young voice coming out in a high, near-squeaky moan as the strange and intense new sensation hit him, like a tingly current of unknown pleasure that reverberated through his hips and up his spine. Reaching the tip, she slid her lips over the head and slowly down the shaft, letting out a soft moan as she took the young boy’s hot, hard cock into her mouth. Tibris trembled softly and made cute moans as his dick was enveloped by amazing hot, soft, slick pleasure.

Riala started to move, letting out a soft humming moan as she started using her lips and tongue to lick and stroke and suck. Tibris let out sharp breaths and high moans as he was introduced to sexual pleasure, his little body trembling softly as the succubus’ soft, skillful lips & tongue did things to him that made his toes twitch and curl. She held onto his hips, keeping him from squirming away, as she sped up a little, enjoying the feel of his hot, hard cock moving in her mouth as well as the erotic cuteness of his moans.

As Riala started going all the way down, taking the whole thing into her mouth, Tibris was in a daze of pleasure, his sweet young voice coming out in sharp breaths and sweet, high moans. His cute little face was flushed, shoulder-length auburn hair swaying softly whenever he twitched. Before long, he started feeling a strange new tension and ‘pressure’ starting to build in his hips, making his moans and breaths start to tighten. Riala tightened her grip on his hips and started going a little faster, greedily sucking and stroking his dick from base to tip, making the young boy squeak and quiver, his back arching and toes curling as the increasing stimulation and building pressure, hot and a little bit scary, built up inside him, like something was gonna burst…

Tibris cried out in a high, sweet moaning cry as he experienced his first orgasm, his mind briefly going white from the intense, hot pleasure. His little body shook and trembled as the pulsing waves of hot pleasure rushed through him, while Riala moaned happily and held onto his twitching hips as his cock filled her mouth with hot, thick cum, her long pink tail curling into a heart again. She kept on stroking and sucking, making him let out squeaked gasps and near-squealing moans.

Riala kept sucking and licking until nothing more was coming out, making Tibris moan and tremble. She slowly slid her lips up and off, looking up at the cute young boy’s flushed face as he softly panted for breath; smiling, she waited until his clouded eyes opened, and then loudly gulped down her mouthful of his cum, licking her lips as she watched him shiver a little from the arousing sight.

“Now,” she said, “let’s try having you return the favor…”

She got up on the bed and removed what little she was wearing on her lower half, revealing a large pink heart-mark divided into two halves on her firm yet soft butt-cheeks, and an especially elegant and intricate one on her pubic area between her waistline and genitals. Tibris’ eyes widened, face going red again, as he got his first look at the woman’s soft, hairless pussy, already visibly wet. She sat down and leaned back, spreading her legs, grinning as she waved him closer. Obeying, he got down on his hands & knees between her legs, seeing her pretty pink pussy up-close. Riala’s softly-glowing hands took hold of his head for a moment, and he gasped softly as knowledge of how to orally pleasure a woman was put into his brain.

Taking hold of the succubus’ warm, soft hips, Tibris slowly leaned in with a bright blush on his face. Closing his eyes, he slowly licked up Riala’s hot, slick, soft slit, making her let out a little shiver-gasp and then a sweet moan that felt like it echoed through his head. It actually tasted good, in an odd way. He got to ‘work’, licking and stroking her folds with his tongue, feeling her body quiver softly and hearing her hot panting breaths and sweet, beautiful moans. She cooed, one hand stroking Tibris’ hair, which gave him a fuzzy feeling inside.

As he continued, Tibris pressed his tongue against Riala’s clitoris, making her let out a little squeal of a moan, her hips twitching in his grasp. He spread his efforts out, not focusing on her clit or any other one spot for more than a few seconds at a time, almost entranced by the taste and feel of her pussy against his tongue, and by her beautiful moans and coos. The Light-type succubus happily held onto the head between her thighs, fingers entangling in his reddish-brown hair; even accounting for the ‘knowledge transfer’, this little cutie was a natural!

Soon, Riala neared her climax, her moans becoming a little louder as the sensations built up. Tibris continued pleasuring her, enjoying himself more than he expected, helping himself to her taste and her feel, and wanting to make her feel good like she made him feel good. The Light-type succubus’ body tensed up, her voice tightening, until soon she cried out in a high, beautiful cry of ecstasy, her tall shapely body quivering and twitching as sweet pleasure rushed through and out from her hips. Tibris continued to lick at her twitching pussy, the young boy almost hypnotized as he licked and stroked her through her climax.

Coming down from the high of climax, panting and softly trembling, Riala let out a delighted moan, petting Tibris’ cute little head. Then she reached down and pulled him up, flipping him over onto his back on the bed and getting on hands & knees over him. Tibris looked up with a cute surprised blushing expression, as Riala looked down at him with a hungry smile. She got up on her knees to straddle him, holding her pussy right above his erect penis; the young boy’s face went bright red, his heart speeding up, as he realized that the beautiful Light-type succubus girl was about to take his ‘purity’.

As Riala slowly lowered her hips, Tibris let out high, near-squeaking moans and sharp breaths as his penis was slowly engulfed by amazing new pleasure – hot, slick and soft, squeezing tight, while Riala moaned and cooed in delight as the young boy’s hot, hard cock slowly filled her pussy, spreading her open and rubbing inwards. She was soon all the way down, a lewd smile on her face from the wonderful fullness, while Tibris trembled and moaned, his body stiffened a little, from the hot, slick, soft, tight pleasure enveloping his dick.

Riala started moving up & down, moaning in time with the movements she made the young boy’s dick make inside her. Tibris gasped and squeaked and moaned, his innocent young mind and little virgin body nearly overwhelmed by the powerful new pleasure stroking and squeezing his penis, tingly heat spreading through his hips. Looking down at him, Riala was delighted by the adorable pleasure-dazed expression on the young boy’s flushed face, listening to his sweet, cute moans as she ‘rode’ him.

Tibris’ & Riala’s moans went a bit louder as the Light-type succubus started moving her hips a little faster and going all the way down, her soft tight pussy squeezing and stroking the young boy’s entire penis from base to tip, making it reach deep up into her. Whenever his pleasure-clouded eyes could open, he was entranced by the sight of her tall, shapely, beautiful body moving atop his, her big soft heart-marked boobs softly bouncing, her beautiful face in an expression of lewd, joyful pleasure as she gasped and moaned and cooed.

Exposed to such powerful pleasure, it wasn’t long before Tibris felt a climax building up again. But then, Riala’s magic linked with him and took hold, keeping him from cumming without her. Held close to the brink and unable to cross over, he let out a whining moan as the ‘pressure’ built with every squeezing stroke of Riala’s pussy. The succubus started moving her hips harder and faster, occasionally grinding down, making the young boy’s cock hit all the right spots, her moans steadily climbing as she pushed herself toward climax, helped by his hips twitching upward against her with little random movements. Finally, she ‘slammed’ her hips down, and she & he cried out together high and loud as their climaxes hit. Tibris’ mind went blank white, his voice coming out in near-squealing moans and gasps as waves of hot pleasure surged through and out from his crotch. His hips quivered and twitched as his ejaculating cock was contracted around and squeezed and stroked by Riala’s pussy, drawing his hot, thick cum out, the succubus trembling in delight as her orgasm was boosted by the feel of cum spurting out inside her.

Tibris still moaned and quivered as his climax steadily ebbed away, his hips still twitching as Riala’s grinded down against them, the succubus letting out delighted moans with a satisfied smile on her flushed face. Once she was done cumming she slowly pulled herself free, her magic keeping Tibris’ hot, thick cum deep inside her; she lay down partially on top of the little boy, who was softly panting and letting out little moans, his mind still in a fog from the incredible pleasure.

“We’re not even close to done yet~…” she purred. “I’ll give you a minute, and then we’re on to the next position…”

Riala used a bit of restorative magic to help Tibris ‘recover’ faster, his dick soon nice and hard again. She got on hands & knees, pointing her soft and shapely heart-marked backside at Tibris, curling her long pink tail into a heart shape over it, looking back at him and giving her hips a little wiggle. Guided by her subconscious magic telling his body what to do, Tibris got up on his knees behind her and took hold of her hips, moving his forward to press the tip of his dick against her hot, soft, slick pussy.

Tibris slowly pushed his hips forward, moaning as Riala’s hot, soft, tight pussy engulfed his cock, shivers of pleasure running up his spine, while Riala let out a sweet, cooing moan as she welcomed him back. He was soon all the way in, his hips pressed against her soft backside, letting out soft moans and heated breaths as her pussy squeezed his dick from base to tip, and Riala moaned happily from the hot fullness.

As Tibris started moving his hips, Riala wrapped her long pink tail around his waist in an intimate gesture. The young boy and the Light-type succubus let out matching moans as Tibris moved with a steady rhythm that was near-automatic, his barely-open eyes glazed over and unfocused, his little hands keeping a firm grip on Riala’s shapely hips as he used his dick to spread and stroke her insides, which coiled around him, squeezing and stroking in ways that made his toes curl a little. His thrusts sped up a little and then started going deeper, and soon he was thrusting all the way in, his hips gently touching her soft heart-marked backside every time he hilted himself inside her, making her moan and coo, her tail quivering softly as it stayed wrapped around his waist.

Soon, Tibris again felt his climax starting to build up only for Riala’s magic to keep him from cumming before her. His moans became a little ‘tighter’ in tone, and he started moving his hips more intensely; Riala moaned and mewled in delight as the little boy thrusted into her deep and hard and fast, his little hips smacking her backside as he drove his cock deep into her pussy. Her moans and gasps went higher and tighter, her back arching, as the pleasure built up, until finally she & Tibris cried out together as they came. Tibris’ hips shook and twitched, grinding forward against Riala’s backside, shudders of pleasure shooting up his spine, letting out squeaks & moans in time with them as the succubus’ contracting pussy squeezed more cum out of him, her quivering tail still wrapped tightly around his waist.

Slowly coming down from his peak, Tibris’ hips still quivered and twitched softly, residual pleasure making him let out little moans, Riala’s pussy still squeezing around his dick as her tail slowly released his waist. He pulled out of her, falling down onto his butt on the soft bed, while she lay down on her front, letting out soft panting moans, still feeling the residual pleasure echoing in her lower belly. Rolling onto her back, she looked at him with a big, satisfied smile, and then he squeaked and twitched as she used her foot to very gently rub at his balls with her toes.

A little rest and a bit of Riala’s magic had them both ready to go again soon. Riala guided Tibris to get on top of her, his little body resting on her warm softness; the height different meant that with his dick level with her pussy, the young boy’s head was tucked under the tall succubus’ chin. She placed one hand on the back of his head, and the other rested on his soft backside, and she giggled softly as she felt the heat of his blush against her upper chest.

Tibris and Riala moaned together as he pushed in, his hot hard cock being eagerly welcomed back by her hot, soft, tight pussy. Once he was all the way in, she let out a happy cooing moan, one hand stroking his shoulder-length reddish-brown hair while the other gently squeezed and kneaded his cute little baby-soft backside, feeling his little body tremble softly atop hers as he let out a cute little moan from the sensations of her pussy engulfing him while she ‘petted’ him. His hips started moving, with Riala’s hand on his butt ‘helping’ him go nice and deep at a steady pace, her & his moans mixing together.

As Tibris started thrusting all the way in, Riala’s hand came away from his backside to make room for her long, shapely legs as she wrapped them around his waist. Her cooing moans and mews of pleasure echoed in his head, fueling the pink daze of pleasure the little boy’s mind was in as his hips moved on their own, his young voice coming out in sweet, cute moans and panting breaths. The Light-type succubus was delighted that she’d come across such a good find, hugging the little boy tightly against her as he moved inside her.

Tibris’ thrusts became harder and faster as he neared his climax, his and Riala’s moans climbing as she felt her peak coming, too. Her legs tightened their grip around his waist, ‘helping’ him go nice and deep. Soon enough, the couple ‘shared’ another climax, crying out in matching moaning cries; the succubus’ legs held Tibris’ twitching hips down in position, her pussy contracting around his twitching cock to squeeze more cum out of him, holding his quivering little body tightly against hers as their minds went pink.

As they came down from their climaxes, Riala held Tibris’ quivering little body tight, stroking his hair as his hips twitched down against hers, moaning happily from the feel of three loads of hot, thick cum deep in her pussy. She helped him slowly pull out, still cuddling him as he softly panted for breath, his mind still in a bit of a post-climax daze.

Riala cuddled Tibris for about 10 minutes, letting him recover a little. The young boy felt safe and secure in her arms, physical satisfaction and the memory of pleasure making him coo softly, happy to be snuggled. Finally, she had him sit up with her, smiling and caressing his cheek, bringing a cute little blush to his face. She reached her other hand down between her own legs, and Tibris was a little startled by a flash of sparkly pink light that briefly hid her crotch from view.

As the pink light faded, Tibris looked down, and the little boy gasped softly, eyes going wide and face reddening, as he beheld the erect penis now sticking up from just above the succubus’ slit.

“You remember the first thing I did for you, don’t you~?” she spoke with a low, sultry tone.

After a moment, Tibris’ blush deepened as he figured what she wanted him to do. Riala leaned back and spread her legs, displaying her spell-formed dick, and Tibris let out a nervous little gulp as he knelt down between her legs, her erect dick now right in front of his face. Leaning in, he slowly licked up the underside, making her let out a soft sharp gasp and then a high, sweet moan. Reaching the top, he slowly slid his lips over and down the tip, down the shaft; the young boy’s blush deepened as he took the beautiful girl’s futa-penis into his mouth, feeling its hard-yet-soft heat sliding in through his lips and along his tongue, her moans and coos spurring him on. He soon had the whole thing in his mouth, cradling it with his tongue, and Riala’s hand reached down to stroke his cheek, giving him a warm feeling inside.

Remembering what Riala had done for/to him, Tibris started moving his head up & down, using his lips and tongue to lick and stroke and suck, surprised to find himself already starting to enjoy the odd new sensations and the lewdness of what he was doing. Riala moaned happily, still using one hand to pet Tibris’ head as the talented young boy serviced her, his soft little lips stroking and sucking her dick, making her tail twitch softly behind her. Tibris sped up a little as he got more ‘into it’, his blush deepening a little, his sweet young voice coming out in soft humming moans and little sighs; he was surprised to be enjoying this as much as he was, even feeling a little soft, warm pleasure in his lips and tongue…

Starting to go all the way down, taking the whole thing into his mouth, Tibris did his best to service the beautiful Light-type succubus who’d introduced him to such pleasure, and was also enjoying the sensations himself, licking and stroking her futa-dick with a kind of bashful eagerness. Riala’s beautiful moans spurred him on, as did her warm, soft hand petting his cute little head and caressing his soft little blushing face. Soon, Riala could feel the ‘pressure’ building up, making her moans start to climb and her breaths tighten. Tibris noticed and focused his efforts, trying to bring her to the same bursting pleasure she’d introduced him to.

As Riala hit climax, crying out in a sweet voice, Tibris let out a little squeak as her twitching dick started spurting out hot, thick cum into his mouth. It felt and tasted weird, but not bad; in fact, he found himself continuing to stroke and suck, helping to draw more out, making the succubus moan and coo and hold his head in place, her stiffened tail quivering in time with her ejaculation.

Riala’s moans and shuddering breaths trailed off as her climax ended, with Tibris letting out a little moan as his mouth was filled with thick, hot cum. He slowly slid his lips up and off her dick, and loudly gulped down his mouthful of cum, feeling the gooey heat slide down into his tummy. Licking his little lips, he looked up at her with a bashful, lustful gaze that just about made her heart skip a beat.

Riala pulled Tibris up and snuggled him, kissing the crown of his cute little head. After a minute of cuddles, she noticed that she was nice and hard again, and grinned; it was time to introduce this sweet little boy to another new world of pleasure… She got Tibris onto his hands & knees, taking position behind him. The young boy felt confused and bashful as the succubus took hold of his hips, and let out a soft gasp and little shiver as, for a split-second, he felt a warm tingle in his butt as Riala cast a spell to loosen and ‘clean’ his hole and insides.

Then, Tibris let out a startled, somewhat girly squeal as Riala’s hot, slick tongue pushed into his anus; his little body stiffened, eyes wide and toes curling, from the bizarre sensation of ‘intrusion’. The hot, wet thing slowly wiggled around inside, making him let out a cute, whining moan as shivers ran up his spine, his cheeks going pink. After a little of this she pulled out, leaving him still bewildered and feeling funny back there. Then, the Light-type succubus got up on her knees behind him, grabbed hold of his hips again, and gently pressed the tip of her still-wet dick against his hole. He let out a little gasp as he figured out what was coming.

“Relax~…” she cooed/whispered to him, rubbing his sides. “Just relax, loosen up and entrust yourself to me. I haven’t done anything to hurt you yet, have I? Let me introduce you to more new pleasure, little cutie♥…”

Letting out a nervous little gulp, Tibris did his best to relax his body, letting out a soft whimper as the tip of Riala’s dick lightly ‘tickled’ his anus. Then, she started to slowly push in. Tibris let out a sharp, squeaky breath as his anus was gently spread open by the cock-tip, and then cute, slightly whining high moans from the strange and intense new sensations of a big, hot, hard cock slowly pushing into his virgin ass, spreading his hole and insides open while rubbing inwards through the soft, slick, tight flesh, while hearing Riala moan happily as his tight little virgin hole steadily engulfed her dick in hot, slick, tight pleasure. Once she was all the way in, her hips pressed against his soft backside, the young boy moaned and quivered; there wasn’t any pain, but it was still intense and slightly scary, feeling the big hot hard thing hilt-deep inside him, making him feel so hot and full back there, and like he was the ‘girl’ now…

Riala slowly pulled her hips back, and Tibris squeaked and shivered from the outward rubbing ‘pulling’ feeling in his butt, his toes curling. She stopped with just the ‘head’ still inside him, and then started moving her hips, starting off slowly to ease him into things. Tibris let out cute little squeaks and sharp breaths, little whines and high moans, from the strange new feeling of Riala’s dick moving inside him, rubbing back & forth through his hole and insides, spreading him open, making a hot ‘tingly’ feeling that began to spread through his hips…

Letting out moans and coos with a lewd smile as she enjoyed the cute little boy’s body, Riala felt glee as the tone of Tibris’ moans began to sweeten, his cute little face flushing as the strange and powerful new anal pleasure made itself known. She sped up a little, feeling his hips quiver in her grasp every time her cock moved inside him.

Then, she started thrusting all the way in, and Tibris let out a girly little squeal, his back arching, as her cock pressed and rubbed at his prostate. It was another bizarre and potent new sensation, every thrust rubbing at it, making heat and ‘throbbing’ pleasure spread deep in his lower belly, making his young voice come out in sweet, increasingly girlish moans and little mews. His head was in a hot pink fog, and he could hardly believe the depth and strength of this strange new pleasure filling his butt and echoing deep in his belly, making his dick twitch every time Riala’s rubbed at that spot, making his voice come out in such embarrassing, feminine sounds…

Riala felt her climax approaching soon, and knew that the ‘synch spell’ went both ways, would keep her from cumming before Tibris did. She started moving her hips harder and faster, and Tibris cried out in near-squealing moans as the succubus’ big, hot, hard cock started pounding into his little boy-pussy deep and hard, her hips softly smacking his baby-soft backside, her dick spreading and rubbing his insides and repeatedly rubbing and pressing at his ‘special spot’ deep inside. His cute little tongue hung out as he moaned and mewled, quivering and twitching every time she moved inside him. He could feel hot, scary ‘pressure’ building deep in his butt and in the base of his dick, making his little body stiffen, his girlish moans climbing and tightening, feeling like something in his lower belly was gonna burst…

Tibris cried out in a high, loud, girlish near-squealing cry as he experienced his first anal/prostate orgasm, his little body stiffened and twitching as the waves of hot, intense pleasure reverberated deep inside him; his eyes rolled back a little, tongue hanging out, his mind gone blank and pink. Riala’s moans joined in, her hips pushing against his backside, her twitching cock grinding against his prostate, helping to push forceful spurts of cum out of his dick and making him moan & mewl in an adorably lewd voice, and he shuddered and quivered from the strange and oddly pleasurable sensation of hot, thick cum spurting out into his bowels.

Riala kept pushing and grinding her hips against the little boy’s soft butt until her climax was done, moaning and cooing as his hot, tight insides squeezed her cock so tightly, his little body quivering and twitching as her dick still rubbed at his prostate, making him let out adorable moans and mews. She slowly pulled out, the pulling feeling making Tibris squeak and shudder; as her dick popped free, he flopped down onto his belly, still panting and trembling, face flushed and half-open eyes glazed over. He could still feel the tingly heat in his anus, and the hot thick gooey cum deeper inside, the succubus’ magic keeping any of it from leaking out…

After letting Tibris recover for a couple minutes, Riala rolled the little boy onto his back and telekinetically spread & lifted his legs while shifting his hips, putting him in a position with his cute little anus exposed. Licking her lips, the succubus got on her hands & knees over him, looking down at his cute, embarrassed blush, his soft little lips softly parted as he let out quiet, hot breaths. He let out a cute little gasp as the tip of her cock touched against his anus, his blush deepening as anticipation for that embarrassing, intense deep pleasure welled up in him again.

Riala slowly pushed in, and Tibris let out a sweet slightly-girlish moan as he again felt her big, hot, hard cock spreading him open and pushing/rubbing inwards; in addition, doing it on his back, with her above him, made him feel smaller and more submissive, as well as subtly changing the angle and ‘feel’ of her dick going inside him. Plus, he got to see her beautiful face as she moaned happily from the pleasure engulfing her futa-dick. Once she was all the way in, she slipped her arms under Tibris’ back to hug him, pressing down against him, the young boy moaning and trembling from the touch, the warmth, the feel of her cock filling him, reaching deep into his little body.

Tibris squeaked and moaned as Riala started moving, her hot hard cock spreading and rubbing through his hole & insides, making tingly hot pleasure spread through his hips. In addition to the feel of his hot, slick, tight hole squeezing and stroking her cock, Riala delighted in how now she had a good, up-close view of the little boy’s cute face, flushed and with glazed-over eyes and his cute little tongue sticking out slightly, displaying his reactions in a kinda-girly expression of lewd, bashful pleasure.

Riala sped up a little and started thrusting all the way in, making her dick reach deep into Tibris’ ass and rub at his special spot, making him quiver and let out girlish mewling moans beneath her, his lifted-up & open legs twitching every time she thrusted in. Little glowing pink hearts appeared in the succubus’ eyes to display her pleasure and joy, as she looked down at the adorable little boy’s face and listened to his sweet noises, as well as feeling his insides squeezing and stroking her dick. Tibris’ mind was in a pink haze again, the tingly hot sensations deep in his butt & belly making his toes curl.

Soon, Tibris felt the heat and pressure starting to build deep in his lower body again. His moans rose to squeals as Riala started thrusting harder and faster, her cock pounding deep and hard into him, poking and rubbing at his prostate. After several seconds at this pace, they both cried out together, high and loud and sweet, as they shared another climax; Tibris’ little body stiffened and twitched as intense, hot throbbing waves of pleasure from his anus, rectum, and prostate coursed through him, making his mind go blank white. Riala moaned and gasped and mewed, grinding her hips down against his, spurting out another big load of hot, thick cum into his bowels while still grinding her cock against his prostate, giving his climax extra pleasure that made his eyes roll back a little.

Riala kept her dick hilted inside Tibris until they were both done cumming, then slowly pulled out and let her futa-spell penis vanish in a puff of pink light. Tibris was still panting and trembling, echoes of hot pleasure reverberating through his crotch, butt, and belly. The Light-type succubus laid down and pulled him close, holding his soft, slender, delicate little body against her tall, warm, soft one, his head tucked under her chin, face half-buried between her boobs. She stroked his hair and caressed his baby-soft bare backside, making him let out a sweet little coo.

“Good night, little cutie~” she cooed to him. “We’ll have some more ‘fun’ in the morning♥…”

Tibris made another little coo in the process, the little boy quickly falling asleep with an adorable peaceful smile on his face.

\---X---

The next morning, Tibris woke up from the best sleep he’d ever had. As the memories of last night came to him, he blushed brightly, but also snuggled closer against Riala, feeling safe and warm in her arms with her warm, soft body against his. After a few seconds, he felt her stroking his hair, and heard her let out a little giggle. She didn’t say anything yet, content to just hold and snuggle the little boy’s naked body against her.

“Do you have anyone to go back to?” she eventually asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Tibris shook his head, which was still tucked under her chin. “Most boys my age who become adventurers… They either do it because they’ve got no living family, like me, or because they’re on bad terms with their families.”

“Then… How about you stay and live here? With me? I’ll give you lots of pleasure and love, day after day~…”

The young boy blushed as he thought about it, dwelling on how lonely and unsafe he’d felt before, how safe and content Riala’s presence made him feel, how amazing the things she’d done to him last night had felt… He gave a little nod, murmuring “Okay…”, and Riala let out a happy squee and hugged him tighter.

“Great♥! Now then, we succubi live a long, long time, so I’m going to cast a ritual-spell on you that’ll turn you into one!”

“…Huh?”

She giggled. “I’m gonna make you into a shota-succubus. And since boy succubi don’t age past a certain point, you’ll be a cute little boy forever~. Now, just relax and let me take care of you, sweetheart; I’ve got to mark you♥…”

Tibris felt a little nervous as Riala released him and laid him on his back, getting on her hands & knees over him. She leaned down, sticking out her tongue which now had a faint pink glow of magic around it. She slowly, carefully licked a little heart shape in the middle of his forehead, and a dainty, curly hot-pink heart mark appeared there. Taking his face in her hands, she moved down a little, and the young boy closed his eyes as the succubus very gently licked a small hot-pink heart onto his right eyelid, then his left. She then kissed him, the little boy letting out a soft moan as her tongue caressed his and then licked a heart onto the top of his tongue, the ‘point’ of the little hot-pink symbol near its tip. Pulling her tongue out of his mouth, she tilted his head to the side, and he shivered a little as she licked a tiny hot-pink heart onto his earlobe, switching sides to the do the other ear as well.

Riala took Tibris’ right hand in hers, bringing it to her mouth, and used her softly-glowing tongue to lick a hot-pink heart onto the back of his hand. She moved inwards, and the boy made a cute little squeal as she licked a heart into his armpit. She repeated the process with his left hand & pit, and then moved down and took hold of his soft, slender leg. Tibris tried not to shiver from the slightly ticklish feeling of her tongue caressing a heart-mark onto the outside of his right ankle, then the left.

Tibris found himself being rolled onto his front, and then he felt Riala’s magic-imbued tongue draw a hot-pink heart mark onto his upper back, between his shoulder-blades. She moved down and ‘drew’ another one on the small of his back, above his butt. Then, the boy let out a bashful little whine as the succubus used her tongue to draw the two halves of a big, ‘girly-curly’ hot-pink heart onto his two soft butt-cheeks.

She now rolled him over onto his back, and he squeaked cutely as her tongue traced hot-pink hearts around his nipples. He tried not to wiggle from the tickles of Riala licking a heart around his bellybutton on his soft and sensitive tummy. Finally, she came to the ‘central’ mark, using her tongue to carefully draw an alluring, soft, elegant and feminine detailed hot-pink heart design onto his pubic area, the soft smooth region between his waistline and genitals.

Licking her lips as she sat back, Riala focused her magical energies, and reached out to ‘touch’ Tibris’. She mentally incanted the transformation ritual, and then set it in motion. The boy gasped as he was enveloped in sparkling pink light, his body being engulfed and obscured by it for several seconds. When it finally faded, Riala let out a little happy-gasp as she beheld the result, curling her long pink tail into a heart-shape.

Tibris opened his eyes, moving around a bit; the sensations of the soft, cool bedsheets below him felt a little stronger than before, like he was more sensitive. He slowly sat up, and right away noticed that his hair, once shoulder-length, had grown to now reach his mid-back. He reached up to touch it, bringing a lock forward to examine it… and his eyes widened as he discovered that not only was it silky-soft now, but his formerly reddish-brown hair was now cherry-blossom pink!

He looked up at Riala with an expression of embarrassed confusion, and his blinks showed off how his eyelashes were now longer and fuller, making his eyes look much girlier. His body and face were ever-so-slightly ‘softer’ in appearance, and the various pink heart-marks Riala had ‘drawn’ on him were now permanent markings on his soft skin. He muttered an “Um…”, revealing that his voice was now softer, a little higher, sweeter, sounding less like a sweet little boy and more like a sweet little girl. Then, he discovered his tail. He looked back over his shoulder in blushing astonishment at the hot-pink appendage sprouting from just above his cute little butt, long and thin with a heart-shaped tip. Riala giggled as she watched him experiment with moving it, the tail twitching and wiggling and curling in the air as the ‘girlified’ little boy quickly became accustomed to it.

“You’re perfect~♥” Riala squeed in delight.

She hugged Tibris and pushed him back down onto his back, laying on top of him with her arms around him. Tibris gave a little shiver, blushing; the feel of her warm, soft body against his felt ‘more’ than before, the sensations stronger and more acute, and being pinned down to the bed by someone else’s body made his heart flutter and his face feel hot. Riala let out a happy little moan as she kissed Tibris, feeling his soft plump little lips against hers, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. The shota-succubus made a mewling moan, quivering softly; being made into a succubus had made his mouth more pleasure-sensitive, such that this deep kiss’ pleasure was much stronger. If she wanted, she could make him cum just by kissing him like this, coiling her heart-marked tongue around his, her hand on his cheek feeling the heat of his blush, his little body slowly tensing and wriggling underneath hers…

However, Riala wanted to give the little shota-succubus his first climax of the day in a different manner. Ending the kiss, she moved down a little, grinning as she eyed his cute little nipples and the hot-pink heart marks they were in the middle of. She knelt down, taking one between her lips and the other between her fingers. Tibris let out a surprised squeal, back arching and eyes widening, as he discovered the huge increase in pleasure-sensitivity his nipples had undergone. As Riala began to rub and knead one while licking and suckling the other, the little shota-succubus wiggled beneath her while letting out sweet, girlish moans and squeaks, his dick hard and twitching even though she wasn’t touching it.

The pink-haired little boy moaned and mewled just like a little girl, his beautiful lashes fluttering as glowing pink hearts appeared in his glazed-over eyes, the spreading tingly hot pleasure in his boobs making him tense and twitch. Riala let out a happy little moaning giggle as she switched breasts, licking and sucking and rubbing and gently squishing. She loved the feel of his little body wriggling and quivering under her, the beautiful lewd moans and squeaks that his soft, high, girly voice came out in, the feel of his cute little nubs between her lips and against her tongue and between her fingertips…

Tibris moaned and squeaked and panted as Riala kept pleasuring his super-sensitive nipples, his gasps and moans soon climbing and tightening. Soon, he cried out in a squeaky moaning cry as he experienced his first breast-focused orgasm, his back arching to stick his chest up, twitching shivers running through his little body as cum spurted up from his quivering cock down below. He moaned and mewed as Riala continued suckling and squeezing his nipples in time with the shivers running through his body, feeding his climax. As his climax finished, he let out a shivering moan, going limp and softly panting for breath. Riala let his nipples go, and happily licked the cum off his soft little belly, making him squeak and wriggle from the ticklish pleasure; she flicked his bellybutton with her tongue, making him let out a girly little startled squeal.

After letting him rest a bit, Riala rolled Tibris onto his belly, smiling as she looked down at the newly transformed shota-succubus’ heart-marked baby-soft butt, the curtain of silky-soft light-pink hair draped over his back, and her target: his long, thin, hot-pink tail, poking up from just above his cute little butt, making occasional little movements as the young boy continued getting used to having it. She reached out and grabbed it, and Tibris’ back arched as he let out a startled moan, strong new strange pleasure from his erogenous-zone tail shooting up his spine.

Riala began stroking Tibris’ warm, soft-yet-firm, pink tail as if giving it a handjob, and the girly little boy let out sweet moans and uneven breaths, his face flushing, his body stiffened and softly trembling, tail twitching a little in the older succubus’ grasp. Riala shifted her hand to stroke his tail closer to the base, while bringing her other hand in to grab and stroke up closer to the tip, grinning as the appendage softly twitched and wriggled, the shota-succubus’ girlish moans and mews becoming louder as he felt the strange pleasure from his virgin tail. His hips started moving on their own, trying to rub his dick against the sheets, but Riala magically lifted his hips up and held them there, making his butt stick up & out, and making it so the only pleasure to occupy his senses was from his tail.

Then, she took the tip between her lips, starting to lick and suck on it. Tibris let out a cute little squeal, his back arching a bit more, toes curling. The pleasure of her warm, soft hands stroking his super-sensitive tail while the heart-shaped tip was licked and suckled was amazing, making him moan and mewl and wriggle around, his cute little butt softly shaking back & forth a little. Cute little softly-glowing pink hearts appeared in his eyes again as the continued pleasure sent shivers up his spine, his toes curling every time Riala suckled.

Riala happily continued giving a skillful ‘tailjob’ to the girly little boy at her mercy, loving how he quivered and twitched and wriggled, gasped and moaned and mewed. His little body began to tense, his moans climbing, the pleasure building up. Soon, Tibris cried out in a high, sweet moaning cry as he experienced his first ‘tailgasm’, spark-waves of hot pleasure rushing through his tail and up his spine; his back arched, stiffened tail twitching and quivering as Riala continued stroking and suckling it, his hips twitching as he came, his cooing moans ringing out.

As Tibris’ tailgasm ebbed away, Riala released his quivering pink tail and used a bit of magic to wipe away the cum on the sheets below him just before he flopped down onto his belly, still softly panting and trembling, face flushed, hips and tail still softly trembling. She grabbed his backside, delighting in how squeezably baby-soft it was, and began rubbing and kneading the heart-marked cheeks; Tibris moaned softly, slowly wiggling around, his succubus-ified butt-cheeks now as sensitive to kneading and groping pleasure as a woman’s breasts, being filled with warm pleasure.

Soon Tibris was nice and aroused again, so Riala rolled him onto his back, hungrily eyeing his erect penis. She got up on top, straddling him, and slowly lowered her hips, letting out a happy moan with a big lewd smile on her face as the shota-succubus’ hot, hard cock spread her pussy open and pushed inwards, while he let out a sweet feminine moan beneath her as her hot, soft, tight pussy engulfed his dick. Hearts appeared in both succubi’s eyes as they ‘joined’, with Riala soon all the way down and letting out moaning coos of happy pleasure from the heat and fullness in her pussy.

Riala started moving, starting off with a strong and steady rhythm, moaning and cooing as she moved up & down on top of Tibris, who let out matching girlish moans and panting breaths as the older succubus’ pussy squeezed and stroked his dick. Impatient for pleasure, she quickly started going all the way down, her big soft breasts bouncing as she moaned and cooed, eagerly taking the sweet little shota’s cock deep into her pussy as he squeaked and moaned and wriggled beneath her.

Tibris and Riala moved together, their moans mingling, looking into each other’s heart-marked eyes whenever they could open them through the pleasure. Tibris was awestruck by how beautiful Riala looked – her shapely body moving atop his, her big boobs bouncing, her pleasured smile… Soon, the young boy reached the point where Riala’s magic kept him from cumming before her, his moans sounding slightly pleading and his hips starting to push up in time with her downward motions. She started moving her hips more intensely, grinding down between thrusts to make Tibris’ penis rub at her most sensitive parts, her moans climbing and tightening as she neared climax.

The two succubi cried out in matching sweet moaning cries as they ‘shared’ a climax, their bodies quivering and twitching as waves of hot pleasure rushed through them. Tibris’ back was arched, his hips twitching upward against Riala’s as her hips grinded down against his, her contracting pussy squeezing hot, thick cum out of his twitching dick, the female succubus shuddering in ecstasy from the pleasure of her orgasm being boosted by the feel of cum spurting out deep inside her.

Riala kept her hips firmly down against Tibris’ until they were both done cumming, letting out a delighted moan and a little trembling shiver of residual pleasure. She slowly pulled herself ‘free’ and then lay down beside Tibris, cuddling the girly little shota close; he cooed softly as his face was mushed between her breasts, her hand beginning to stroke his long light-pink hair. Then, his tummy grumbled, and he blushed as she giggled softly. Placing a hand on the back of his cute little head, she guided him into place and pushed one of her nipples between his lips, making him let out an adorable little surprised squeak, his face flushing. Tibris let out an embarrassed little whine as his body moved on its own, starting to suckle. Riala let out a happy little moan from the sweet pleasure of being nursed from, while Tibris’ little body quickly relaxed, the warm sweet richness making him let out a sweet little coo, his eyes closing partway and glazing over.

“We’re gonna have so much fun together~” she spoke softly to him, using the tone usually heard from mothers cooing to their babies. “My beautiful girly-boy~… I’ll get cute clothes for you – a slinky little number that just covers your special bits, and whenever you need to wear more we’ll put you in a pwetty pink frilly dress, put your pwetty pink hair in pigtails… Of course, that’s whenever I’ll have you wearing anything to begin with~… I can’t wait to introduce you to my friends and ‘family’; I know lots of other succubi, women like me and little girls and little girly-boys, and I bet they’ll all love having ‘fun’ with you. Dressing you up; brushing your pretty, silky pink hair and putting flowers in it; more cuddles and kisses than you could ever hope to count; loli-succubi moving their cute little hips like wild as they ride you, using their tight little pussies to squeeze and stroke your cock, making obscene smiles on their adorable faces as you cum inside them; other shota-succubi who’ll moan so beautifully as you fuck them, and then making you do the same, their hips smacking your cute booty as they drive their cocks deep into your little boy-pussy; me and other succubi squishing you between our bodies, using your cock and your boy-pussy at the same time; having you suckle from us; licking you all over; covering your soft little body in our hot, thick cum; using our pussies to squeeze every last drop of cum out of your little balls and then using our magic to refill you so we can do even more; taking turns filling your tummy and your boy-pussy with so much cum that your cute widdle belly is left bulging~…”

(She didn’t mention another couple of effects his transformation had as well; now, no matter how many countless times he had sex from now on, with every ‘session’ he’d start shy and bashful and extra-sensitive just like a virgin. Plus, he would come to instinctively think of some things in more obscene and girlish terms – his anus & rectum as his ‘boy-pussy’, his prostate as his ‘special spot’ or ‘girly spot’…)

Tibris mewled softly, a little shiver running through his body, the obscene words and mental images coming in such a gentle, motherly cooing tone all while he suckled and nursed like a baby and his pretty pink hair was stroked making his mind go fuzzy, his penis rock-hard and softly twitching even as the rest of his body was limp and relaxed and warm inside & out. Smiling and letting out soft humming moans from the gentle pleasure of being nursed from, Riala summoned her futa-penis, and Tibris let out a mewling moan as she softly rubbed it against his dick a few times, making a little tremble run through his hips. She pushed it between his thighs, moving her hips to rub her dick against his balls, making the little girly-boy squeak and mewl into her breast.

Riala gently pulled Tibris away from her breast and guided him down between her legs, rolling onto her back. The young shota-succubus eyed her erect cock with a mixture of shy bashfulness and sparkly-eyed ‘hunger’, licking his little lips. He took the tip between his lips and slowly slid down, moaning softly as he took the big, hot, hard thing into his mouth, while Riala moaned and cooed and stroked his cheek with a softly trembling hand.

As he started moving, licking and stroking and sucking, Tibris let out sweet moans muffled by the cock in his mouth; as a shota-succubus, his lips and tongue were much more pleasure-sensitive than before, the warm sweet pleasure of giving a blowjob spreading through his head, making his mind go foggy and glowing pink hearts appear in his half-open, glazed-over eyes as his long, pretty lashes fluttered. Riala’s hands caressing his cheeks and stroking his hair and petting his head made it feel even better, while the beautiful sweet moans and heated breaths she let out echoed through his mind, making his heart flutter. The elder succubus delighted in how the little girly-boy’s long, silky-soft pink hair caressed her thighs as he moved his head…

Tibris started going all the way down, his cute little hips slowly wiggling back & forth, tail curled up and over his butt, still moaning and cooing from the oral pleasure as he sucked and licked all along Riala’s dick from base to tip. Riala’s happy moans still filled his head, guiding him onward; it was almost as if her moans resonated through his little body to make his dick twitch, while her soft and gentle hands petting and stroking his hair and rubbing at his ears (which were also more pleasure-sensitive now) made more pleasure echo through his head. As Riala felt the ‘pressure’ beginning to build, making her shapely body start to tense up and her moans & gasps climb, Tibris could also feel the pleasure accumulating and sharpening in his head, driving him to move faster, licking and sucking and stroking, Riala’s cock muffling his rising moans…

As Riala cried out in a high, sweet voice as she climaxed, Tibris also let out a sweet mewling moan as orgasmic pleasure filled his mouth & head and radiated down to his crotch, his cum spurting out of his twitching dick, tail curling and twitching as he had his first oral-focused orgasm. His head went pink, his lips and tongue filled with hot pleasure, and still he continued to stroke and suck Riala’s twitching cock, moaning and mewing as it filled his mouth with hot, thick cum. Her hands held his head in place, fingers entangling in his silky-soft baby-pink hair, her hips quivering in time with her ejaculations, the sweet moans of her little shota making his mouth vibrate and give her even more pleasure.

Riala and Tibris’ moans softened as their climaxes passed, and the shota-succubus slowly slid his lips up and off the female succubus’ dick, his cute little tongue hanging out a bit as he let out a sweet little girlish moan, hearts still in his beautiful eyes as he looked up at her. She caressed his cheeks, and he let out an absolutely adorable little coo, leaning into her touch.

She pulled him up and laid him on his belly, getting up on her knees over him and leaning down. Parting his pretty pink hair to the sides like a silky curtain to expose his back, she leaned in and began gently licking and sucking at the nape of his neck, making him squeak and let out a little whining moan, softly wiggling beneath her. Cute little shivers ran through his body as her tongue slowly trailed down his spine and then up again. She lay down on top of him, pressing her big soft boobs down against his upper back and the back of his head, and wedged her dick between his butt-cheeks; she started slowly moving her hips, moaning softly as she rubbed her cock back & forth, and Tibris made a sweet little girlish moan from the stimulation and from how submissive this position and act made him feel.

Now, Riala pulled Tibris up so he was on his hands & knees, and got up on her knees behind him, grasping his soft hips and moving hers to gently press the tip of her futa-dick against his anus. The little boy shivered softly, blushing as he recalled the pleasure from last night. The elder succubus slowly pushed in… and Tibris let out a surprised squeal of a moan, his back arching and stiffening, eyes wide and tail twitching as hearts appeared in his eyes again. Being made into a shota-succubus had taken his already-sensitive anus & rectum and made them as pleasure-sensitive as a virgin pussy, intense hot slick spreading rubbing filling pleasure making his toes and tail curl, his dick twitch, his voice come out in loud, sweet little-girl moans and mews as Riala’s big, hot, hard cock spread him open, rubbed inwards, filled his little boy-pussy with heat and fullness…

Riala started moving her hips, moaning and cooing as little Tibris’ hot, soft, tight flesh squeezed and stroked her dick. Tibris let out loud, sweet feminine moans, gasps, and mews as his little body stiffened and quivered, eyes glazed over and heart-marked, from the sweet pleasure that every movement of Riala’s cock in his boy-pussy sent reverberating through his trembling hips. His moans increased as she sped up a little, his tail curling and quivering in front of her.

As Riala began thrusting all the way in, Tibris’ moans became a higher and louder and sweeter/girlier as her cock began hitting his prostate, rubbing and pressing at his girly spot, making his back arch and his dick twitch; his girly-spot was also a little more sensitive now, the pleasure stronger and a bit ‘sharper’. His boy-pussy was being spread open and rubbed inside, feelings of heat and wonderful fullness echoing through his hips, while the rubbing thrusts against his girly-spot made his belly clench and quiver and his dick & tail twitch and stiffen…

Right as Tibris felt the beginnings of his climax’s approach, Riala hit the point where her magic kept her from cumming before him. Driven by the need for ‘release’, she started thrusting harder and faster, letting out panting moans as she moved. Tibris squealed, his little body shaking with every thrust, his back arching and toes & tail curling as every rubbing stroke through his insides fed the accumulating pleasure. Finally, the little shota-succubus cried out in a high, sweet cry of ecstasy as an anal/prostate orgasm sent intense pleasure bursting with his hips and lower belly, with Riala’s moaning cries and coos joining his. His mind went pink, his heart-marked eyes rolling back a little bit, his butt pushing back against Riala’s grinding hips, as his insides squeezed tightly around Riala’s twitching cock, which continued to press against his girly spot as it filled him with forceful spurts of hot, thick cum that sent shudders of hot blissful pleasure through him.

Riala kept grinding her hips against Tibris’ soft backside as she finished cumming inside him, loving how he moaned and quivered. Then, without pulling out, she leaned forward more until she was on top of him – her tall, shapely body pressing down against his back, pushing him down until his face was against the bed, his butt sticking up with her hips ‘molded’ against it. She started thrusting like this deep and hard, making the little boy let out squealing moans. Since he’d just cum, he was extra-sensitive, so her cock moving intensely inside him again right away was enough to overwhelm him, his surprised moans ringing out. This position let her put her body weight into her hard, fast thrusts, her hips spanking his baby-soft butt with every grinding thrust, her cock plunging into his boy-pussy and stroking his girly-spot deep and hard and fast. Tibris mewled and squealed like a little girl, his heart-marked eyes rolling back, heart-marked tongue hanging out, his cute pink tail quivering as it was pinned between his lower back and her belly. It felt like his boy-pussy came a little every time she thrusted, like he was cumming over and over again, making his mind melt…

This time, it was Tibris who hit the ‘hold-back spell’ point first, succubus magic keeping him from cumming before Riala did. He squealed and mewled as she kept thrusting into him deep and hard, her hips smacking his backside as her cock reached deep into his boy-pussy. His little body twitched and wriggled, cock twitching, tongue hanging out and toes clenching with every stroke and thrust. Riala’s moans soon climbed and tightened, her hips’ movements speeding up slightly. Finally, as the two of them ‘came’ again, Tibris cried out in a loud, high squealing cry as he was hit by an orgasm even stronger than the last one; his little body shook and twitched beneath Riala’s as she pressed him down against the bed, his heart-marked eyes rolled back and his heart-marked tongue hanging out as he made adorable obscene noises, feeling the elder succubus’ cock rubbing and grinding in his boy-pussy, stroking his girly-spot and filling him with more cum as Riala moaned and shivered in delight, grinding her hips down against the shota-succubus’ baby-soft backside as his quivering boy-pussy squeezed her cock so tightly.

As the two succubi eventually finished cumming, Riala slowly pulled out and lay down beside Tibris, pulling him in to hug him from behind. The little girly-boy was still quivering and moaning, his cute little tongue hanging out as he panted for breath. His anus still felt warm and loose and sensitive, echoes of pleasure from his prostate making him tremble in her arms. His transformed body’s innate magic kept any of her cum from leaking out, letting him savor the feeling of two big loads of hot, thick, gooey cum held deep in his boy-pussy. He mewed as Riala’s hand gently rubbed his belly.

“Mine~…” she whispered as she hugged him close, her voice full of love.

Tibris let out an adorable little coo, his beautiful long eyelashes fluttering softly as his unfocused eyes drifted halfway closed, his little heart filled with feelings of satisfaction, comfort, security, and sweet pleasure. This was the start of his new life – centuries of mind-melting pleasure and overflowing love…


	4. Slimegirls

Alin coughed and choked as his blonde-haired head briefly broke the surface of the rushing river he was caught in, before he was then pulled under again. At 10 years old, the small and slender boy, blonde and green-eyed, was an orphan would-be adventurer. But when he’d set out through this forest on his first ever mission, he’d lost his footing and fallen into the river, which was unusually violent today. And he didn’t know how to swim; not that he’d be able to even if he knew, with how vicious the current was. He tumbled through the water, helpless and already starting to drown even with the brief moments when his head was all-too-briefly above water.

During one of these moments, Alin thought he heard a voice, but couldn’t pinpoint it over the rushing water. He was going to die here, either drowned or dashed against rocks. His vision began to fade and blur, the cold seeping into his little body…

…and then a hand snatched out and grabbed him by the arm.

“Hang on, kiddo!” a girl or woman’s voice cried from right above him. “I gotcha!”

Alin’s mysterious savor hauled him out of the water, the little boy coughing out water and shivering. He felt so weak and drained and cold, and his vision was already fading out when he briefly opened his eyes, seeing a red shape hanging overhead. The last thing he felt before it all went dark was something warm and soft pressing against his lips…

\---X---

With a soft groan, Alin came to. He felt a little cold & sore, and very weak. However, he was laying on something soft and warm, and despite the memory of being caught in a raging river his body felt comfortable dry. The memory of being caught and fished out came back to him; someone had pulled him out of the water, saved him, but who?

“Oh, you’re waking up? Thank goodness; I was worried about if you ever would…”

That voice… It was the same voice that rescued him. Slowly, Alin opened his bright-green eyes. The girl or young woman leaning over him, looking down at him with a relieved smile, had shoulder-length hair and very pretty red eyes. …And the rest of her was red, too – her entire body seemingly made of smooth solid-form red gel or something, in the shape of a woman with lean curves and modestly-big breasts. Alin’s eyes widened slightly – his rescuer was a Red Slimegirl.

Slimegirls live in villages of between a few-dozen and a few-hundred individuals. They come in several colors, different colors fulfilling different roles in their society. Red Slimegirls are soldiers and scouts – defending their villages and people from attackers, patrolling the areas around the villages, and looking for things of note. Pink Slimegirls are healers and caregivers, specializing in medical knowledge and healing magic, with gentle dispositions and powerful nurturing instincts (well, all Slimegirls had that, but especially Pink ones). Green Slimegirls are food specialists – they farm, they fish, they cook & prepare food. Purple Slimegirls, the rarest by far, are the leadership caste, serving as ‘Queens’ for villages; and Blue Slimegirls are basically everything else – merchants and traders, handling commerce in and between villages and trade with humans and other races; construction and design of the structures of Slimegirl villages; entertainers; and basic civilians.

This Red Slimegirl must have been patrolling near her village when she saw Alin drowning, rushed in and saved him, and brought him somewhere for treatment.

“You’re safe now, sweetheart” she said, bringing a warm soft hand in to rest on Alin’s forehead. “Thank goodness I was there. My girlfriend actually had to extend part of herself into you to carefully extract the water from your lungs. You’re okay now… What’s your name, little cutie?”

“A… Alin…” the little blonde murmured in his naturally high, soft, sweet tone, quiet and weak due to his ordeal.

The Red Slimegirl smiled. “Hi there, Alin. I’m Mira, and my girlfriend’s name is Bella. You’re in our home, in our village.”

Looking up at Mira, Alin couldn’t help but blush; she was very pretty, and her touch was soothing…

“Oh~, our cute little guest is awake?”

Startled slightly, Alin looked as someone else entered the room – a Pink Slimegirl, curvier than Mira and with bigger, bouncier breasts, with long wavy pink ‘hair’. She looked at the little blonde boy with a kind smile, and then giggled happily as she and Mira embraced. Alin blushed as the two Slimegirls kissed, the Pink one then tucking the Red’s head under her chin and stroking her ‘hair’.

“The little guy’s still kinda weak, Bella,” Mira said, “but he’s alive and awake. His name’s Alin, by the way.”

Bella came over, kneeling down beside the bed Alin was laid in, bringing her pretty face down close to his. A beautiful, maternal smile was on her face as she gently brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and cupped his cheek, delighting in how adorable the little boy looked as he blushed in response, his beautiful green eyes looking up at her with bashful shyness.

“You still feel cold and weak, don’t you?” she asked softly.

Alin gave a little nod. Bella leaned down and kissed his cheek, and then she began pulling his blanket down… and Alin’s eyes widened, his face going red, as he discovered that he was butt-naked underneath. He let out mortified little whine as his bare body was exposed – small, slender, huggably soft – and tried to cover himself, only for Bella’s hand to gently guide his away, exposing his cute nether regions.

Then, Alin made a little startled squeak as he was lifted out of the bed, Bella holding him close against her warm, soft body – she felt smooth and ‘squishy’, but as firm and solid as a person (albeit one with very soft skin). As she cradled him, his cute little blonde head down by her chest, she used a bit of minor shapeshifting to give her big, soft breasts a pair of nipples. She put one hand on the back of Alin’s head and pulled him in closer, the girlish-looking little blonde boy’s blush deepening as the warm nub was gently pushed between his lips.

“Go on, Alin” she cooed to him. “This will help heal your body and restore your energy. Just relax and nurse from me, little cutie♥.”

Despite how bashful and shy the idea made him, especially with how he was being held naked in her lap and felt so small and vulnerable, Alin soon gave in and started suckling. What came out was not quite milk, not quite water, not quite anything he could compare it to, but it was warm and very sweet, and the little boy found himself gulping it down, his slender body relaxing in the Pink Slimegirl’s arms. Mira came over, grinning at the cuteness, nestling close and resting her hand on his bare belly; her & Bella’s beautiful smiling faces looking down at him filled Alin’s heart with odd warm feelings. And, as he nursed, he could feel the residual chill leaving his body, leaving him comfortably warm, while the aches and weakness began to fade as well, not feeling as tired and drained.

Alin slowly stopped suckling, letting out a soft coo, feeling warm, safe, relaxed, and refreshed. Then, however, he noticed something as he glanced down: his penis standing erect. Mira and Bella followed his eyes, and his face went red as they stared at his crotch with matching grins.

“Pretty big down here for such a little guy~” Mira said, caressing Alin’s thigh. “Hey, Bella, keep holding him for me♥…”

The Pink Slimegirl giggled softly, snuggling the little blonde boy in her lap, as her Red lover knelt down and took hold of his slender hips. Alin blushed bright-red, letting out an embarrassed little whimper, as Mira’s face drew closer to his crotch. Bella’s hand on the back of his head drew his attention back up to her for a moment, stroking his golden-blonde hair and tilting his head back a little to look up at her smile, his cheek resting against her boob. …And that’s when Mira ‘struck’.

Alin let out a little squeal, his body stiffening as a twitching shudder ran up it, as Mira’s hot, slick, ‘squishy’ tongue slowly licked up the underside of his erect penis, the strange and intense new sensations catching him by surprise. At the tip, Mira let out a happy little hum as she slowly slid her lips over and down the ‘head’ and the shaft, and Alin made slightly-squeaky moans, his little body stiffened and toes curling, as his dick was engulfed in hot, slick softness, Mira’s lips stroking down the shaft while her tongue cradled the underside. Bella’s smile grew a little as she held the quivering boy in her lap, still holding his head against her breast and looking down at the adorable lewd expression on his flushed face.

Mira started moving, using her warm, soft lips and tongue to skillfully lick and squeeze and stroke Alin’s penis. The little blonde boy gasped and squeaked and moaned in his high, sweet voice, softly wriggling in Bella’s arms & lap, as the intense new sensations engulfing his virgin penis made his back arch & shiver, his hips trying to twitch and twist around in Mira’s firm grip. Little Alin was bewildered, his face flushed, his voice coming out on its own as the strange and strong new feelings coursed through his lower body, while Mira let out happy little noises as she licked and sucked and stroked that was impressively sized for such a cute, androgynous little boy…

Mira sped up a little and started going all the way down, taking the whole thing into her mouth, letting out soft humming moans as she licked all over the tip and the underside while stroking the shaft with her lips. Alin moaned and trembled, his cute little face flushed, held close against Bella’s warm body as the pleasure from his lower body made him feel like he was going to float away. He shuddered as she ‘tickled’ the underside with her tongue, and squealed as she suckled the head…

“You’re so cute” Bella cooed to the quivering and moaning little boy in her arms, as her lover gave him his first sexual pleasure. “Your pretty face, your cute moans, your cuddly little body… Mira and I are gonna have so much fun with you♥…”

Alin could only moan and mew in response, feeling warm all over as the pleasure continued. Before long, he could feel some kind of hot pressure building up in his crotch, making his moans start to climb and tighten, his little body stiffening, confused and a little scared. Mira noticed and started licking and stroking a little faster, holding onto the young boy’s hips and listening to his rising voice as he tried to hold back against the strange, growing feeling. Finally, Alin cried out in a high, sweet moaning cry as he was given his very first orgasm, his back arching as shivering twitches ran through his little body, fed by the pulsing waves of intense, mind-blanking pleasure from his crotch. Mira held onto his twitching hips, moaning happily as she kept stroking and sucking his cock as it filled her mouth with hot, thick cum, the continued mid-orgasm stimulation making him mewl and squeal, his glazed-over eyes rolling back a little as his toes curled.

Mira held onto Alin’s quivering hips, still licking and stroking the little boy’s twitching cock as his orgasm ebbed away, his little body still trembling, cute voice coming out in panting breaths and shuddering moans. The Red Slimegirl’s lips slowly slid up and off his dick, and she looked up at him with a smile as she gulped down the hot, thick, ‘essence’-rich cum. Alin’s half-open eyes, dazed and unfocused, looked up at Bella’s sweet smile, the Pink Slimegirl giggling softly at how cute the little blonde boy looked, softly panting for breath and quivering, his cute little face flushed.

The nature of the revitalizing magic Bella had ‘fed’ Alin meant that he quickly recovered, his dick soon hard and twitching again, bringing a cute blush to his face. Bella carried him over to the bed and laid him on his back, and then the curvy Pink Slimegirl got up on top of him, straddling the little boy. Little Alin’s pretty green eyes widened, his blush deepening, as the smiling Slimegirl formed a pussy between her legs, holding her crotch directly above his. Mira came over, the Red Slimegirl grinning as she sat beside them to watch the show.

Before Alin could even fully comprehend his situation, Bella started pushing her hips down. The little blonde boy let out a high moan that rose to the point of squeaking, eyes wide and back arching, as his penis was engulfed in sensations even stronger than what Mira’s mouth had given him – Bella’s pussy slowly engulfing his dick, feeling hot and slick, squishy soft yet squeezing so tight at the same time, as the Pink Slimegirl let out a beautiful moan with a lewd smile on her pink face. Soon, she was all the way down, her warm and slightly ‘squishy’ hips planted down atop the little boy’s. Alin moaned and quivered, his toes twitching a little, his dainty little hands gripping the bedsheets, as his dick was ‘hugged’ from base to tip by the slime-girl’s hot, slick, squishy-soft, tight pussy…

Bella started moving her hips up and down, letting out sweet moans and coos as she made the androgynous little boy’s hot, hard cock move and rub inside her. Alin moaned and squeaked, tensed and trembled, beneath her as the hot slick soft tightness squeezed and stroked his penis, the incredible sensations making his hips tingle and twitch. His pleasure-glazed eyes opened partway, and stared at the hypnotic bouncing of Bella’s big soft breasts; she giggled between moans at how cute he looked.

The Pink Slimegirl sped up a little and started going all the way down, moaning happily as she made the little boy’s dick reach deep into her. Alin moaned and mewed beneath her, his little body quivering and wriggling, as the hot slick soft tight pleasure stroked his entire dick from base to tip, his feet twitching slightly with every stroke. The amazing pleasure made it feel like his dick was gonna melt, his mind in a pink haze. Soon, he could feel the hot ‘pressure’ building again… but then the Slimegirl’s magic took hold, keeping him from cumming before her. Alin let out a whining moan, his hips wriggling as Bella’s slapped down against them, the need for ‘release’ growing by the second. He looked up at her with a plaintive expression, and she let out a moaning giggle and started moving her hips harder and faster, her moans becoming louder and sweeter as she worked to bring herself to climax. Her big soft boobs bounced in time with her movements, the little boy under her letting out squeaky moans as the accumulating pleasure made his toes curl…

Bella pushed her hips down hard, pinning Alin’s down onto the bed, as she & he climaxed together. Little Alin cried out in a high, loud, sweet voice as an orgasm stronger than the last one hit him, his slender body quivering and twitching as the waves of hot pleasure made his toes curl and his mind go white. Bella’s moans filled his ears, and her pussy contracted rhythmically around his twitching cock, squeezing hot, thick cum out of him, making him moan and mewl as the extra pleasure fed his climax.

Alin moaned and quivered as Bella kept his cock hilted in her quivering pussy as their orgasms ebbed away, the squishy-soft tightness still engulfing him. She slowly pulled up and away, letting out a cooing moan as she felt the thick warmth in her lower belly, looking down at the blissed-out little boy. She grinned as she saw his penis already re-hardening. The Pink Slimegirl turned to look at her Red lover, who licked her lips and crawled closer.

Mira stroked Alin’s cheek, getting his still-dazed eyes to look up at her smile. Then, the Red Slimegirl lay down on her back beside him, holding her arms out to him. With Bella’s gentle coaxing, Alin got up and got on his hands & knees over Mira, and then let out a cute squeak as she pulled him down against her, hugging the little boy close, one hand on the back of his head stroking his hair as she tucked his head under her chin. Alin blushed; her body was solid like a person’s, but so warm and soft and slightly squishy, feeling amazingly comfy and good against his little bare body.

Bella’s hands took hold of Alin’s hips, making him move into proper position between Mira’s spread-open thighs. The little blonde boy shivered softly as the tip of his penis was made to gently touch against the Red Slimegirl’s soft, slick, hot pussy, drawing a humming moan from her. With a cute blush on his cheeks, he didn’t quite know what to do, but somehow his body began to move on its own anyway. His voice came out in a little gasp and a sweet, high moan as his hips slowly moved forward, pushing his dick into Mira’s hot, soft, tight pussy, feeling it rubbing and squeezing him, while the Red Slimegirl moaned happily beneath him, delighting in the hot hard thing rubbing and spreading her insides. The little boy was soon all the way in, moaning and softly trembling as Mira’s pussy squeezed and ‘sucked’ his penis inside, his little hips against hers; she cooed, one hand stroking his hair while the other went lower to caress his back, her fingertip tracing up & down his spine sending a cute little shiver through him and making him squeak softly, his dick twitching inside her.

Alin’s hips started moving, the young boy letting out cute moans as his dick was squeezed and stroked by Mira’s hot, slick, tight, squishy-soft pussy, the Red Slimegirl moaning and holding the little blonde tight. His body was basically moving on its own, every movement making sweet hot pleasure engulf his dick and spread through his little body. He started going a little faster and deeper, and Mira’s long, shapely legs came up and wrapped around his waist, ‘helping’ him start thrusting all the way in.

Mira let out delighted moans and coos as the little boy on top of her moved his hips with a steady rhythm, his hot hard cock moving inside her, his sweet voice coming out in squeaks and moans that warmed her heart. Before long, just as she felt the signs of her climax’s approach, Alin’s moans became slightly strained and pleading in tone, his little hips moving more intensely, driving his cock into her pussy deep and hard and fast, making her moan higher and louder, her legs tightening their grip around his slender waist and partially melding together to make sure he couldn’t escape.

Alin & Mira cried out together, holding each other tight, as their orgasms sent waves of intense hot pleasure rushing through and out from their lower bodies. The little blonde boy’s green eyes were glazed over and slightly rolled back, his little hips quivering as the Red Slimegirl’s legs held him firmly down against her, keeping his twitching, cumming cock hilted in her quivering, contracting pussy as it squeezed cum out of him. His mind went white, girlish moans and mewls escaping his soft lips as shivers of pleasure ran up his delicate little body. He made a sweet little squeal as Bella’s hands reached in and grabbed his butt-cheeks, kneading and squeezing them in time with his twitching shivers, giving a little boost to the pleasure.

Mira held on tightly to Alin’s quivering little body as his & her climaxes finished, delighting in the mews and moans the little blonde boy made, his small warm body pressing down against her as her pussy kept squeezing his twitching penis. She released her legs and ‘let’ him pull out, hugging him so that his face was between her boobs, stroking his pretty blonde hair; Alin moaned softly, his half-open eyes glazed over, softly panting for breath. The Red Slimegirl’s body was so warm, so soft, so comfy…

After a few minutes of being cuddled by both Slimegirls, Alin felt very relaxed and safe, the memories of pleasure bringing a cute blush to his cheeks. Mira & Bella shared a look, matching grins on their faces as they came to a decision… Alin let out a soft squeak and little shiver as he felt something lightly touch against his anus, and then a startled girly squeal as Bella’s warm, squishy-soft yet firm finger gently pushed into his virgin hole. The Pink Slimegirl grinned as she slowly moved her finger around inside, rubbing at the soft, tight inner flesh. The little blonde boy let out adorable little squeals and whines, his face going red, his cute little butt shaking back & forth a bit from the strange, ticklish, ‘foreign object’ feeling in his anus, the feeling of the Slimegirl’s finger gently stroking and spreading his insides and moving around in his hole sending shivers up his spine, while the Red Slimegirl beneath him had her arms around him to keep him in place.

After stimulating and loosening Alin for a little, Bella pulled her finger out, leaving the young boy flushed and quivering, letting out a cute little whimper. She had him sit up long enough for Mira to get out from under him, and then guided the little blonde boy down onto his hands & knees, his cute little soft butt sticking out. Mira got up on her knees behind him, and smiled as her amorphous body shifted form down below, forming an erect penis sticking up from just above her pussy. She grabbed Alin’s soft and slender hips, and the little boy squeaked as the tip of the Red Slimegirl’s dick lightly pressed against his anus. He looked back over his shoulder, eyes wide and face red.

“Relax, sweetheart” Bella cooed to him. “We’re gonna introduce you to another new kind of pleasure~…”

“I can’t wait to hear what kind of cute noises you’ll make from this…” Mira said, licking her lips. “Just relax as I have my way with you, cutie-pie~”

Confused and embarrassed, Alin couldn’t say anything before Mira started to move. The young boy let out a high, girly squeaky moan, his little body stiffening and quivering, as the big, hot, slick, ‘hard yet soft’ thing gently but insistently spread his virgin anus open and pushed/rubbed inside, rubbing through his soft, slick, tight insides, spreading him open and filling him, while Mira moaned and cooed as the little boy’s hole engulfed her dick. She was soon all the way in, her hips pressing against his backside; Alin moaned and quivered, feeling strange and intense new sensations in his butt – so hot, so full, the overwhelming presence of a foreign object inside him, and part of the Red Slimegirl’s dick was putting pressure against a spot deep inside him that made tingly heat spread deep inside his lower belly…

Mira slowly pulled her hips back until just the ‘head’ of her dick was inside, the outward rubbing pulling feeling making Alin squeak and shiver. The Red Slimegirl then started moving her hips with steady halfway-in thrusts, starting slow and gentle with the intent of easing the little boy into it. Alin let out sharp breaths, squeaks, and high moans from the strange and intense sensations of a big, hot, hard, slick cock moving inside him, spreading and rubbing his hole & insides, every stroke making his toes curl and his voice come out.

As Mira continued, before long Alin’s moans became sweeter (and a little girlier) as the weird new pleasure of anal sex made itself known to the young boy; his face flushed, eyes either closed of half-open & glazed over, his voice coming out in squeaks, moans, and mews. Mira sped up a little, moving her hips with a steady pace, letting out sweet moans and delighting in the adorable sounds of feminine pleasure her little lover was making. Alin was in a daze, surprised that such pleasure was possible, his thoughts melting as the Red Slimegirl’s cock spread and rubbed his insides.

Mira started thrusting all the way in, her hips lightly hitting Alin’s backside. Alin let out a few squealing moans as Mira’s cock reaching deep into him started pressing and rubbing at a spot deep inside him, introducing the little boy to prostate pleasure; every stroke and poke at that part deep in his butt made his back arch, his toes curl, his mind briefly go white… His moans were now louder and even girlier, his little body quivering as the tingly hot pleasure filled his ass and spread out from his ‘special spot’ deep inside, while Mira moaned happily as the young boy’s inner flesh squeezed her dick a bit tighter whenever she stimulated his prostate.

Alin moaned and mewed, losing himself in the strange and powerful new pleasure; it made him feel like a girl, kinda, made him feel small and bashful and like he was being made to submit, but it felt so good… Then, Mira tightened her grip on his hips and started thrusting harder and faster. The little blonde boy squealed as the Red Slimegirl’s cock pounded into his ass deep and hard and fast, her hips smacking his baby-soft little booty every time she hilted herself inside him, her cock rubbing and grinding through his insides and against his prostate, making his back arch and his moans climb and ‘tighten’. He could feel ‘pressure’ and tension building in his ass and deep in his lower tummy, his body stiffening and toes curling as it felt like he was gonna ‘pop’…

Alin cried out high and loud in a girlish near-squealing cry as he was hit by his first ever anal/prostate orgasm, his mind going white as waves of hot, deep pleasure filled and radiated out from his anus & rectum, which contracted around Mira’s solid-slime cock, and from his prostate deep in his lower belly. Mira’s dick continued to push and grind at that spot, making the little boy squeal and twitch, his cute little tongue hanging out as his pretty green eyes rolled up a little. In addition, as Mira moaned and shook and grinded her hips against the little boy’s butt, Alin could feel something hot and thick and gooey splurting out deep in his butt, the feel of it sending shudders of extra pleasure through his twitching little body.

Mira moaned, her hips still twitching softly as she kept them firmly pressed against Alin’s soft little butt, her dick hilted inside his quivering and contracting rectum as the little boy moaned and squeaked beneath her. Slowly, she pulled out, the continuous slick pulling feeling making Alin tremble and let out a little whining moan. His anus still felt wet and warm and tingly and loose, and he could feel the thick hot ‘something’ she’d spurted out deep in his lower belly, staying put. His face was flushed, green eyes glazed over, cute little tongue out as he softly panted and moaned, feeling warm and sensitive all over.

Alin was given only a little time to recover before Bella rolled him over onto his back, the Pink Slimegirl lifting & spreading his legs to leave him totally exposed and vulnerable, grinning and licking her lips at the sight of his adorable little flushed face looking up at him with a bashful and vulnerable expression. She formed a penis as she got on her hands & knees over him, and the little boy squeaked and shivered softly as he felt the tip touch against his anus. He felt hot as he realized he was about to feel those amazing sensations again…

Bella let out a beautifully sweet moan as she pushed her hips forward, while Alin made squeaks and girlish moans as the Pink Slimegirl’s big, hot, slick cock spread him open and rubbed inwards, spreading and stimulating inner flesh still sensitive from being ‘used’ by Mira. And this time, since he was on his back, the change in angle made the sensations feel a little different, and he felt vulnerable and bashful as he knew Bella could see his face as she penetrated him. Soon she was all the way in; Alin trembled and twitched softly, letting out cute little girly moans and squeaks, feeling the big hot stiff thing filling his ass and resting against his prostate, making him feel so spread-open and full and hot inside, this position making his legs hang up & open with Bella’s body nestled between.

Alin let out a slightly squeaky moan as Bella slowly pulled her hips back, feeling her dick rubbing and ‘pulling’ through his anus until just the head was still inside. The Pink Slimegirl started moving her hips with slow, deep thrusts, moaning sweetly as she savored the hot, soft, tight little boy-pussy engulfing her dick. Alin gasped and moaned like a little girl, his little body quivering every time the Slimegirl’s hot, hard cock rubbed his insides and reached deep into him, his cute little toes curling. Embarrassed, he tried to hide his face, only for Bella’s hands to reach up and pin his wrists to the bed on either side of his head, a lewd smile on her face as she gazed at the adorable pleasured expression on his.

Bella started thrusting all the way in, making Alin’s moans go a little louder and girlier as his prostate was pushed and rubbed by her cock, making his dick twitch every time. His legs reflexively came up and wrapped around her waist, and her solid-Slime body grabbed hold and held them there, letting her easily thrust deep down into him. Moaning and cooing as she drove her cock deep into Alin’s hole, Bella delighted in the adorable girlish moans and mews and squeaks he made, his little body tense and wiggling beneath her, his legs quivering every time her cock stimulated his prostate.

Just as Alin felt the beginnings of building ‘pressure’ deep inside his hips, Bella started moving her hips all-out, thrusting deep and hard and fast. Alin let out near-squealing moans from the intensifying pleasure, every thrust that plunged deep into his ass and rubbed at his ‘special spot’ making his voice come out, his little body stiffening and moans climbing. Soon, the young boy cried out in another high, loud near-squealing cry as he was brought to another strong anal/prostate orgasm, his mind gone pink as his little body quivered and twitched beneath the Pink Slimegirl. Bella grinded her hips down against his, making sure her dick was hilt-deep in his little boy-pussy, grinding at his prostate to make him squeal and twitch as she filled him with a sizable load of hot, thick, gooey ‘slime-cum’ that mixed with Mira’s still inside.

Alin moaned and mewled as Bella’s dick continued rubbing and twitching inside him, his toes curling every time it moved against his prostate, his face flushed and glazed-over eyes rolled slightly up. He trembled as the Pink Slimegirl’s dick slowly pulled out of him, his anus feeling even more sensitive now. Bella giggled softly and reached down to gently rub the little boy’s belly… which now had a noticeable little bulge to it, as the two loads of slime-cum in his bowels began to mix and meld and become something more…

As he rested over the next several minutes, Mira and Bella laying by either side of him, Alin squeaked and moaned softly as it felt like something was moving around in his belly a little, the bulge to his tummy getting a little bigger. His dick re-hardened, his cheeks flushed, as his body felt hot and sensitive again.

Bella sat up, and Mira helped Alin up so he was leaning back against her, his head resting against her big soft boobs, the Pink Slimegirl’s arms going around his chest while the Red Slimegirl grabbed his legs and spread & folded them into an ‘M’, exposing his anus which was now occasionally twitching softly. The young blonde boy’s breath became heated and uneven, his blush deepening, as he felt a strange, deep pleasure welling up inside him. He let out a whining moan, softly wriggling around a little, feeling exposed and embarrassed; he also felt like something was ‘coming’, something that made him feel a little scared but also sensitive and warm.

“W… Wha’z happ’n…” he murmured.

Mira giggled at how cute the little boy’s pleasure-dazed slurring was. “My and Bella’s ‘stuff’ has mixed around inside you, using our and your essences to make something new. Now, just relax~ and let us hold you…” she leaned in closer, whispering with a grin “while you become a mommy~”

Alin let out a confused noise, not quite able to comprehend that sentence yet in his current state. Before he could process it, he let out a squeaky gasp and jumped in startled stimulation as something rubbed at his prostate. He whined and wriggled as pressure built up in his butt, working its way down, his dick stiffened and twitching as strange sensations accumulated inside him, a heaviness in his bottom and a firm but squishy flowing rubbing pressing he-didn’t-know-the-right-words feeling that made his toes curl.

Finally, Alin cried out in a high, squealing moan as, with lewd wet sounds, reddish-pink ‘solid slime’ started coming out through his anus as a single continuous warm, firm yet squishy semi-cylindrical mass, mostly smooth but with a few miniscule ridges. This ‘anal birthing’ was accompanied by continuous powerful sensations in his anus & rectum, like constantly pooping but with intense pleasure, a continuous anal orgasm strengthened by the birthing Slime constantly rubbing against his prostate as it passed through and out. Bella and Mira grinned as they held onto his quivering, twitching body, watching as he birthed their & his child, adoring how his cute little tongue hung out as he moaned and mewled, his beautiful green eyes rolling back from the constant continuous anal/rectal pleasure, his slender little legs twitching as the two Slimegirls held them up and wide open.

As it finally finished coming out, Alin moaned and trembled, his anus still twitching. The slime he had ‘birthed’ quickly melded and coalesced into a coherent, though amorphous, form. The newborn ‘Slimelet’ – hot pink, shaped like a short, fat teardrop – looked up at its three parents, blinking the beady eyes that were its only apparent facial feature. This was the form that Slimes were born in, though over the course of 2-3 months they would assume humanoid form, growing into the shape of little girls of around 4-6 years in age and would then mature into adults at about the same rate of a human. Though, Slimegirls essentially stopped physically aging once they reached adulthood, and could live for up to three centuries…

“Congratulations, sweetie” Bella whispered in Alin’s flushed ear. “You’re a mommy now~.”

The baby Pink Slimelet slithered over, its eyes closed in a happy expression as it nuzzled Alin’s inner thigh. The androgynous young boy moaned weakly, still quivering softly, his mind in a pink haze of echoing residual pleasure.

“Let’s give our cute widdle guest some time to rest before we have some more fun…” Mira said, leaning in to gently kiss the boy as Bella softly rubbed his tummy.

\--X--

Alin recovered a little over the next hour, all the while being cuddled and fawned over by Mira & Bella. The little blonde boy was still blushing, both at being butt-naked around two naked pretty girls (even if they were made of ‘solid Slime’) and at the memory of the various things they’d done to him.

Now, Bella was holding Alin in her lap, her hands moving up from his belly to start gently playing with his nipples. The little blonde moaned softly, a blush coming to his cheeks from the light pleasure. Soon, his penis grew and stiffened, his little body wiggling around a little in the Pink Slimegirl’s lap. He heard Bella’s musical little giggle, and then she hooked her arms under his knees, opening and lifting them into an ‘M’, the young boy blushing from the vulnerable and exposed position. Then, as Mira noticed and came over, Bella formed her futa-penis, and the tip pressing up against Alin’s anus made him let out a cute little squeak and shiver.

“Look, honey” Bella said to Mira. “At this angle, you can watch as his cute widdle boy-pussy engulfs my cock…”

Alin went bright-red at that, and then he let out a shuddering girlish moan as the big, hot, hard-yet-soft thing slowly pushed up into him, spreading his anus open and rubbing inwards. He was slowly lowered onto it, letting out little squeals and moans as it spread and filled his insides. Once he was all the way down, he quivered and moaned as the cock filling his ass rested against his prostate.

“We Slimegirls can do special things with our dicks” Bella spoke softly into his ear. “Just lean back against me and enjoy~…”

Bella’s pink solid-Slime cock, hilted in Alin’s tight little boy-pussy, began to vibrate. Alin squealed, twitching shivers running up his spine, as the bizarre and potent new warm, moving, ‘buzzing’ sensations filled his ass. The vibrations inside his spread-open anus & full rectum also pressed against his prostate, making him moan girlishly and wriggle in Bella’s lap, his toes twitching. Bella moaned softly as Alin’s hot, slick, tight inner flesh randomly twitched and squeezed around her vibrating dick; she shifted her grip a little, pressing her tip against his prostate a little harder, and the girlish young boy’s moans became a little louder, his slender body quivering in her arms and lap.

The vibrations strengthened, making Alin moan and mewl like a little girl, wriggling and twitching in Bella’s lap. The constant buzzing pleasure in his ass and against his prostate made it impossible to think, tingly pleasure spreading deep in his lower belly and making his dick twitch with an odd rhythm. The two Slimegirls held him like that, enjoying his cute moans and facial expressions; his moans were temporarily muffled as Mira kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth. Soon, he could feel the pleasure building up inside his butt and the ‘root’ of his penis, making his little body tense up, his moans climbing.

Alin cried out in a high, sweet girlish moan as he was brought to climax by the vibrator-penis hilted inside him, the vibrations making tingly pleasure fill and echo out from his anus/rectum and prostate. His little body arched back, twitching in Bella’s lap, his cute little tongue hanging out as cum spurted from his dick. The Pink Slimegirl’s vibrating cock still filled his ass, pushing the continuing stimulation into his prostate, making him let out a cute whining moan as the tingly feeling spread through his butt and deep in his belly.

Bella held onto Alin’s quivering body, making sure her vibrating slime-penis stayed hilt-deep in his ass, weakening and then stopping the vibrations as his climax past. His face was flushed as he softly panted for breath, letting out a little squeaky moan as the afterglow enveloped him. He made a cute little squeal as she slowly pulled out of him, laying him down with his head in her lap and stroking his pretty blonde hair. The little boy was still in a daze from his first ever vibrator pleasure, still remembering the buzzing tingly sensation filling his butt and his ‘special spot’…

The two Slimegirls gave Alin a little while to recover. Then, he was made to assume a “face down, butt up” pose, blushing from the feeling of vulnerable exposure, as Mira formed a penis out of his sight so he couldn’t see her new trick… The Red Slimegirl grabbed the little boy’s hips, pressing the tip of her dick against his hole, making him let out a cute little squeak/mew sound. Mira started pushing in, and Alin’s girlish moan rose to a startled near-squeal, his eyes going wide; the solid-Slime cock’s length was randomly dotted with bumps/nubs that rubbed inwards through his anus and rectum, a strange new stimulation that made his back arch and his toes curl.

Once all the way in, Mira held for a moment and then started moving her hips with slow, deep thrusts. Alin moaned and squeaked and mewed as the soft bumps and nubs that covered the shaft of the Red Slimegirl’s cock gently scraped and scrubbed his anus and insides, bizarre new sensations that sent shivers up his spine, combined with the pleasure of the big, hot cock spreading and rubbing through his anus & rectum. Mira sped up a little, moaning sweetly as she enjoyed the cute little blonde’s boy-pussy, already loosened and ‘tenderized’ a little by Bella’s vibrator-cock, feeling his hot tight insides quiver around her dick as the bumps she’d formed stroked and stimulated his insides.

Mira started thrusting all the way in, making Alin moan and mewl like a girl as the pleasures of a cock moving in & out of his ass and the little bumpy nubs stroking and ‘scrubbing’ through his insides was joined by that of her dick rubbing and pressing at his prostate, making tingly warm pleasure echo through his belly. The little boy’s mind was going pink, his half-open eyes not really seeing anything, his cute little tongue hanging out; it was impossible to think of anything but the weird and powerful pleasure in his butt.

Soon, Mira started moving her hips more intensely, making Alin let out a squealing moan from the feel of the Red Slimegirl’s big, hot, bump-covered cock thrusting into his ass deep and hard and fast, the little nubs rubbing at his insides and adding to the stimulation of his prostate. His gasps and moans steadily climbed and ‘tightened’, his little body tensing up, the sensations building up inside him. Finally, Alin cried out in a loud, sweet moaning cry as he was brought to another climax, his back arched as he shook and twitched from the mind-blanking pleasure spreading through and out from his ass & prostate. Mira bucked and grinded her hips against his backside, making her nub-covered cock scrub and grind his insides and against his ‘special spot’ while she spurted out hot thick ‘slime cum’ into his bowels, making his eyes roll back.

Mira moaned as her climax ebbed away, feeling Alin’s little ‘boy-pussy’ still quivering around her dick. She slowly pulled out, making him let out a squeaky moan, his twitching anus slowly closing as he sank down onto his belly, trembling softly with glazed-over eyes. He could still feel the echoes of pleasure, remembering the intense sensation of the bumps/nubs rubbing at his insides… He cooed softly as Bella’s hand gently caressed his bare bottom.

“We can switch what type of cum we let out” she informed him. “Besides making Slime-babies, we can also fill you with cum that’s rich in nutrients and life-energy that your body will absorb; that’s what Mira just put inside you. …Of course, the slow conversion and absorption will produce a constant low warm pleasure deep in your cute little belly…”

Alin moaned softly in response, feeling the gentle warm pleasure she referred to already. Mira lay down beside him and pulled him close, hugging and cuddling him.

\----X----

As night fell, the two Slimegirls continued to give their cute little guest lots of affection and care. Now, they wanted to have a little more ‘fun’ with him before he went to bed. Leading him into their bedroom, they pulled him up into bed with him and hugged him between them. Being ‘sandwiched’ between two tall, warm, soft naked Slimegirls made Alin feel small and bashful and warm, but also secure and comfy. Of course, the feel of their bare bodies against his soon had him aroused, his cheeks flushing as his erect dick pressed against Mira’s soft tummy, earning a grin from the Red Slimegirl.

Mira lay on her back, holding her arms out at Alin and opening her legs, giving the little boy a big, warm, half-lidded smile that made his blush deepen a little. He was guided into position over the Red Slimegirl, his penis tip pressing lightly against her pussy, and he & Mira let out matching sweet moans as he slowly pushed in, her soft, tight pussy being spread open by and engulfing his hot, hard dick. He was soon all the way in, moaning and softly trembling… and then he let out a surprised squealing moan as Bella’s cock pushed against his anus and started going in, the Pink Slimegirl moaning happily as a tight, hot little boy-pussy engulfed her dick, while Alin shivered and let out feminine moans as a big, hot, hard-yet-soft cock spread and rubbed through and filled his ass while a hot, slick, soft, tight pussy squeezed around his dick.

Bella started moving, ‘making’ Alin move as well. Alin let out high, sweet girlish moans as he experienced two strong kinds of pleasure at the same time – Mira’s hot, slick, soft, tight pussy squeezing and stroking his dick, while Bella’s big, hot, hard cock spread and filled and moved in his ass, the two simultaneous pleasures making the little blonde boy’s mind melt. The two Slimegirls’ gasps and moans filled his ears, the feel of their warm soft bodies making his entire body feel warm and sensitive. They alternated, so that every time his cock pulled back between thrusts into Mira’s pussy, Bella’s cock thrusted into his ass, and every withdrawing motion Bella made went with Alin thrusting into Mira.

Alin started thrusting all the way into Mira, and his moans went a little louder and sweeter as Bella started doing the same to him, the Pink Slimegirl’s hips hitting his soft backside as her cock reached deep into him, rubbing at his ‘girly spot’ while Mira’s pussy stroked and squeezed his dick from base to tip. Mira moaned and cooed as she felt the little boy’s cock reach deep into her, one hand coming up to hold his head close and run through his hair. Before long, Bella started moving ‘all-out’, thrusting into Alin’s little boy-pussy deep and hard and fast. The little blonde let out squealing moans as the Pink Slimegirl’s cock pounded into his ass, her hips smacking his butt, her thrusts also making him thrust harder into Mira’s quivering pussy, making the Red Slimegirl moan and mewl in delight. Alin’s moans and squeaks soon sounded tighter and almost plaintive as the girls’ magic kept him and Bella from cumming before Mira could.

Finally, Mira reached her peak, and all three of them cried out together in ecstasy as they ‘shared’ the day’s last climax. Alin’s mind went white, his little body quivering and twitching between the two Slimegirls’ as he climaxed with his penis and with his anus & prostate, the intense double-pleasure making his eyes roll back. Mira’s contracting pussy rhythmically squeezed cum out of his dick, while Bella’s twitching cock rubbed and grinded inside his rectum and against his prostate as it filled him with forceful spurts of hot, thick slime-cum deep inside, the clashing and combining pleasures making him moan and mewl with his cute little tongue hanging out.

The trio’s moans gradually softened as their climaxes settled away, still trembling as residual pleasure reverberated through them. Alin moaned and mewed, his little body twitching sporadically, toes still curled. He squeaked softly as Bella slowly pulled out of him and then helped him pull out of Mira, who hugged and cuddled him close, letting out a moaning giggle as she felt his warm little body against her, stroking his hair. Bella settled down to hug the little boy from behind, pinning him between the two Slimegirls’ tall, warm, soft bodies; his head was tucked under Mira’s chin with Bella’s resting on the back, their arms around him and their big soft boobs pressing against his upper chest & back. The little blonde boy was almost hidden from view between their bodies, enveloped in soft warm comfort.

Feeling warm, comfy, safe & secure, Alin cooed softly as he drifted off to sleep.

\---X---

The next morning, Mira and Bella woke up before their little ‘guest’ did, and they smiled at each other as they gently held his sleeping form between them, his cute little soft & slender body relaxed and snuggled up between their bodies, his sleeping face nestled against Mira’s neck. After a few minutes, Alin awoke feeling incredibly relaxed and comfortable. As he stirred softly, his pretty green eyes fluttering, he realized where he was and remembered everything from yesterday. His cute little face went bright-red, and Mira smiled and held his naked little body against hers, while Bella pressed herself firmly against his back.

Alin’s tummy grumbled softly, making him let out a little embarrassed whimper. Giggling softly, Mira moved him down so that his head was wedged between her & Bella’s breasts, and Bella moved back a little to make room as Mira formed nipples and held Alin’s head closer, pressing one between his lips. Blushing, the little boy soon gave in and started suckling, soon letting out a little coo as his body relaxed, his eyes glazing over and closing halfway. Mira sighed happily, stroking the little boy’s shoulder-length blonde hair, and Bella reached around to softly rub the boy’s tummy as he nursed.

Once Alin’s tummy was eventually full, he stopped nursing and simply lay there, his face resting against Mira’s warm, soft chest. Then, Bella’s hand gently slipped in between his thighs and moved upward, and the little blonde boy squeaked, blushed and stiffened as her warm, soft hand gently cupped his balls. She slowly rubbed and rolled them, making him let out little whining moans, wriggling between the two Slimegirls. Soon, his penis was nice and hard from the stimulation, his cheeks flushed.

Mira sat herself and Alin up, making him lean back against her and using her legs to hold his open, making him blush brightly from the exposed and vulnerable feeling. Bella knelt down in front of the little boy’s crotch, smiling as she took hold of her big, soft, bouncy breasts, and Alin let out a squeaky gasp as she took hold of his penis between them. He moaned, quivering softly in Mira’s grasp, as the soft warm smooth ‘flesh’ of the Pink Slimegirl’s boobies wrapped around his dick, giving him a strange feeling of security to go with the pleasure.

Bella started moving her breasts up and down, squeezing and stroking Alin’s dick. The little blonde boy squeaked and moaned, wriggling against Mira as she held him still, his legs twitching softly from the new pleasure. Mira loved the feel of his warm, soft little body quivering and tensing in her arms, arching and leaning back against her chest as she rested her chin on the top of his head, watching as Bella’s boobs engulfed and stroked his hot, hard dick, listening to his sweet little moans and heated, uneven breaths.

Alin let his thoughts melt away, entrusting himself to the two Slimegirls, leaning back against Mira and letting out sweet moans as Bella sped up a little, her big soft boobs stroking his cock rhythmically. He let out a girly little moan as Mira’s hands came up and began playing with his nipples, gently rubbing at and around them. The added pleasure made him feel warm all over, his voice coming out in adorable moans and coos.

Bella kept going with a steady rhythm, a big smile on her face as she continued pleasuring Alin, feeling his dick twitch and rub between her breasts, while Mira continued gently pleasuring his cute little nipples. Before long, the little boy’s body began to tense up, his voice climbing and breath tightening. Bella moved her breasts faster, listening to Alin’s breaths tighten and climb to the point of squeaking. Finally, the little blonde boy cried out in a high, sweet voice as he had his first orgasm of the day, his hips twitching as his mind went blank from the pleasure. Bella cooed happily as the little boy’s dick jumped and twitched between her boobs, spurting out hot, thick cum that her Slime-body quickly absorbed. She continued squeezing his dick with her boobs in time with his spurts, while Mira did the same to his nipples, making Alin moan and mewl some more. She kept going until he stopped cumming, and then slowly released his penis from her boobs, as he let out a sighing breath and leaned back against Mira, who hugged him and softly rubbed his belly.

“You’re so cute~♥” Mira cuddled him. “We’re all gonna have so much fun with you…”

“…All?” Alin asked, the confusing part of that sentence cutting through his afterglow enough to be noticed.

Bella nodded, rubbing his inner thigh. “Some of the other Slimegirl villagers saw us carrying you here to help you… and they told others… and by now, probably the entire village knows you’re here.”

“The thing about us Slimegirls…” Mira nuzzled the crown of his head with her chin. “The humans we like most are beautiful young girls, and cute little boys…”

Alin blushed and gulped as the implications set in.

\--X--

About an hour later, the trio received guests – a Green Slimegirl carrying a basket of fruits and bread, and a Blue Slimegirl who came along to check on her friends Mira & Bella. Upon seeing Alin (who was being held in Bella’s lap, unable to escape or cover his nakedness, and thus blushing bright-red), the two newcomers smiled.

“Oh, he’s a cutie~!” the Green Slimegirl said. “Hey there, little guy; what’s your name?”

“A… Alin…” the young blonde boy mumbled.

The Green Slimegirl giggled. “I’m Lina, and this” she gestured to the Blue Slimegirl “is Ami.”

“Hey there~♥” Ami knelt down in front of Alin, her hand resting on his cheek and then slowly caressing down his neck and to his shoulder, while Lina petted his cute little head. Looking him over, the Blue Slimegirl licked her lips. Alin squeaked as Lina’s other hand reached down, her finger tracing around his belly, the ticklish feeling making him wiggle around a little.

“How about we get some food in this cute little tummy?” she said.

Bella passed Alin over to Lina, to his surprise, the little blonde finding himself being cradled in the Green Slimegirl’s lap, wide eyes and blushing cheeks looking up at her as she made his head rest against her breast, smiling down at him. She took a piece of fruit and gently stuck it in his mouth, and the young boy shyly accepted it, chewing and swallowing.

Lina held little Alin in her lap as she hand-fed him, with Bella, Mira, or Ami occasionally reaching in to rub his tummy or stroke his hair. Once he was full, the Green Slimegirl held him close, even rocking him a little bit. Alin found himself relaxing, feeling secure and calm, closing his eyes partway and cooing softly as he lay his head against Lina’s big, soft, comfy boobs… And then, his eyes opened wide and he let out a startled squeak-gasp as her free hand gently grasped his penis. She slowly, gently rubbed it with her thumb while holding it in her hand, making Alin blush and let out cute little soft moans, his penis steadily stiffening.

Once Alin was nice and hard, Lina looked over to Bella, who grinned and nodded. The Green Slimegirl then laid Alin down on his back, and the little blonde gasped softly as she got up on top of him, holding her pussy right above his erect penis. Before he could formulate any words to say, she started lowering down, and all that came out of his mouth was a cute, slightly girlish moan from the sudden pleasure of Lina’s hot, slick, soft, tight pussy engulfing his dick, going with the Green Slimegirl’s sweet cooing moan as she took the cute little boy’s hot, hard cock into her.

Lina moaned and cooed, a lewd smile on her face, as she moved her hips up & down, riding the cute little boy her friends had found for the village. She loved the way he gasped and squeaked and moaned beneath her, his little body wiggling and tensing, his cute little soft face flushed, eyes either closed or half-open and glazed over looking up at her. She sped up a little and started going all the way down, her breasts bouncing with her movements, moaning happily as she helped herself to cute little Alin, watching and listening to his sweet reactions as her hot, soft, tight pussy squeezed and stroked his dick.

Before long, Alin hot the ‘hold-back magic’ point, the Slimegirls’ magic keeping him from cumming before his partner did. The young boy’s moans tightened, his little body tensing, hips trying to twitch upward. Lina started moving her hips harder and faster, thrusting and grinding them down against him, her moans climbing as the sensations built up inside her. Finally, she reached her climax point, thus allowing Alin to as well; the two of them cried out in matching high, sweet moaning cries, their backs arching as the powerful pleasure sent twitching shivers through their bodies. Lina moaned in delight as Alin’s hot, hard cum spurted out deep into her contracting pussy, the little blonde boy squeaking and moaning as the Green Slimegirl’s body squeezed cum out of him.

Lina kept grinding her twitching hips down against Alin’s, moaning and mewing happily as her climax ebbed away, her pussy still contracting softly around the young blonde’s softly-twitching dick as he moaned and shivered beneath her. She slowly lifted her hips, letting Alin’s dick slide out of her, letting out a happy moan and smiling down at the still-quivering little boy. She reached down to caress his face, and he gently leaned into her hand as she ‘petted’ him.

After giving him a minute to rest, Ami came over and had Alin sit up, then hugged him close and kissed him. Alin let out a sweet little mewl as the Blue Slimegirl held him close against her warm, soft body, one hand stroking his soft golden-blonde hair and the other sliding down to gently grip and massage his bare butt, her skillful tongue coiling around his and ‘claiming’ his mouth. In no time at all, he was hard again. Now, Ami turned around and got on hands & knees, looking back over her shoulder at the young boy with a coy smile and shaking her shapely butt back & forth. Obeying the lure, the blushing boy got up on his knees behind her, gripped her soft hips and pressed the tip of his dick against her waiting pussy, making her let out a sweet little coo that sent a warm shiver up his spine.

Alin pushed his hips forward, he and Ami letting out sweet gasps & moans as they ‘joined’, feeling the Blue Slimegirl’s hot, slick, soft, tight insides eagerly taking his cock inside, almost pulling him in, even. He was soon all the way in, his hips pressed against her soft backside, and Ami let out a cooing moan from the feel of a little boy’s hot, hard cock filling her pussy. Driven by instinct and his recently-acquired ‘experience’, he started moving his hips, quickly finding a rhythm that felt natural. The little blonde boy’s sweet moans joined with those of the Blue Slimegirl, the pleasure enveloping them both.

Ami moaned in delight as Alin sped up and started thrusting all the way in, his cute little hips smacking against her soft butt as he hilted his cock in her pussy, rubbing and spreading her insides; the little blonde boy moaned and cooed adorably as the Blue Slimegirl’s pussy squeezed and stroked him, his body moving more or less on its own. After they moved like this for a little while, Alin hit the ‘hold-back spell’ point right as Ami felt the beginnings of her climax’s approach. He started thrusting hard and fast and deep, making Ami cry out in near-squealing moans, her body shaking in time with the forceful thrusts deep into her pussy, her voice climbing as the pleasure built up…

Alin & Ami let out loud, high, sweet moaning cries as they climaxed together, the little blonde boy’s twitching hips grinding forward against the Blue Slimegirl’s backside as her contracting pussy squeezed cum out of him, shivers of ecstasy running through her body as she moaned and mewled, feeling the hot, thick cum spurting out inside her and listening to the little boy’s sweet moans and gasps. He kept his hips pressed against hers until their orgasms were totally done, then slowly pulled out and fell back onto his butt, his pretty face flushed as he panted for breath. Ami lay down on her belly, moaning and cooing as she basked in the afterglow.

Lina hugged Alin from behind, resting her chin on the top of his head, one hand caressing his soft chest and the other reaching up to cup and caress his chin & cheek, making the little boy blush softly as he leaned back against her. After a moment like this, though, the Green Slimegirl made the little blonde boy lean forward, until he was on his hands & knees. She got up on her knees behind him, gently grabbing his hips while making her dick take form. Licking her lips with a lewd smile, Lina pressed the tip against the little boy’s anus, making him squeak and shiver, his face flushing as he realized he was about to again feel those embarrassing, powerful, kinda scary sensations, the girlish ‘forbidden’ pleasure of being penetrated…

Slowly, Lina pushed forward, letting out a shivering moan as Alin’s hot, soft, tight insides slowly engulfed her dick, while the little blonde boy made sweet, girly moans from the unique still-new pleasure of a big, hot, hard, slick cock spreading him open and rubbing inwards, making him feel hot and full. Soon, Lina’s hips pressed against Alin’s soft backside, her dick hilted inside him, making him let out a little mewling moan from the hot, deep fullness and the light pressure against his ‘special spot’.

Lina started moving with slow, deep thrusts, holding onto Alin’s quivering hips and feeling his hot, tight insides squeeze and stroke her dick. Alin let out girlish moans and squeaks and mews as the hot, hard dick spread and rubbed his hole & insides, tingly hot pleasure reverberating through his hips. Plus, there were three other Slimegirls watching him taking it in the butt, listening to his sounds, and that made him feel even more vulnerable and embarrassed, though also warmer and a bit more sensitive for some reason…

The Green Slimegirl sped up a little, the slightly faster pleasure making Alin moan a little bit more. She soon started thrusting all the way in, and Alin’s moans became a little higher and girlier as Lina’s dick rubbed and pressed at his prostate, making hot deep pleasure reverberate through his hips and make his dick twitch. Lina held onto the young boy’s quivering hips, moaning sweetly as his insides squeezed and stroked her dick, tightening slightly every time she hit his ‘special spot’, the little blonde boy moaning and mewling like a little girl.

Soon, Lina hit the hold-back spell point, and so started moving her hips all-out. Alin let out near-squealing moans as the Green Slimegirl’s hot, hard cock started pounding into his little boy-pussy deep and hard and fast, her hips slapping his soft backside as her dick rubbed through his insides, the repeated prostate stimulation making his dick jump and twitch, his back arching as his girly moans steadily became higher and tighter. Finally, the two of them cried out together high and loud and sweet, Lina shoving her cock as deep into him as it could go, her hips pressed firmly and grinding against his butt as she came inside him. Alin moaned and mewled, quivering and twitching, feeling the twitching cock rubbing and grinding through his insides, pushing against his prostate to push more cum out of him, and filling his bowels with forceful spurts of hot, thick, gooey Slime-cum.

The couple’s moans softened as their climaxes ebbed away, hips still softly twitching from pleasure. Lina slowly pulled out, savoring the feel of Alin’s hole and insides trying to hold onto her dick, the little boy letting out a squeaky moan from the outward rubbing pulling feeling. Once she was out, she watched his anus slowly closing, the little blonde balanced on shaky hands & knees as he softly panted, echoes of pleasure making him tremble softly.

After giving Alin a minute or two to recover, Ami made her move, getting into position behind him with futa-penis already formed and ready. The Blue Slimegirl gripped the little human boy’s hips and pressed the tip of her dick against his anus, making him let out a cute little squeak. She pushed forward, letting out a happy moan as her Slime-dick was enveloped by the little boy’s hot, soft, tight insides, while Alin moaned and mewed as another cock penetrated him so soon after the last one, the feel of the hot hard slick thing spreading and rubbing his insides sending a shiver up his spine.

Then, as Ami started moving her hips, she started making her Slime-cock vibrate. Alin’s moans rose to surprised little squeals as the vibrations added a new dimension to the pleasure, the warm tingly vibrations joining with the feeling of the hot, hard dick rubbing and moving inside him. The Blue Slimegirl let out happy moans as the little boy’s insides squeezed and stroked and quivered around her dick, while Alin moaned and mewed as the vibrating dick thrusted into him, the double pleasure making his toes curl.

Ami started moving her hips a little faster, and soon was going all the way in as well. Alin let out adorable girlish moans and squeaks and mewls as the vibrating cock reached deep into his ass, his prostate being pushed and rubbed and vibrated against, making his dick twitch randomly. The Blue Slimegirl learned forward a little more, slightly changing her thrusts’ angle and letting her put a bit more weight into them. Alin’s loud, feminine squeaks and moans and mews echoed through the room, an arousingly beautiful treat for Mira, Bella, and Lina as they watched and listened.

Ami’s movements became faster and more intense, the Blue Slimegirl thrusting deep and hard into Alin’s tight little boy-pussy, making the androgynous little blonde moan and mewl loudly, the vibrating cock filling his ass and hitting his special spot. His little body was soon tensing, his loud girlish moans climbing and tightening as the sensations built up. Finally, she pushed her hips firmly against his backside as she & he climaxed together, their sweet voices mingling as they cried out; Alin’s loud, girlish near-squealing moans and mewls sounded out as the hot, hard vibrating cock hilted itself inside his quivering, contracting hole, the vibrations continuously pleasuring his orgasming inner flesh and being pressed into his prostate, making him cum hard, his pretty green eyes rolling back slightly, while Ami’s moans and shudders accompanied the spurts of hot, thick Slime-cum spurting out deep inside Alin’s little body, mingling with Lina’s.

Alin mewled and quivered as Ami kept her futa-dick vibrating until she was done cumming, the continuous anal & prostate stimulation making him feel warm and tingly in his lower belly. She stopped and slowly pulled out, and she & Lina cuddled the little blonde boy between them, cooing and fawning over him as he moaned softly. His cute little belly had the beginnings of a bulge in it as the two Slimegirls’ cum mingled inside him, starting to grow into a new Slimelet.

Over the next several minutes they cuddled and snuggled little Alin, who soon felt the fullness of a baby Slime getting ready to be ‘born’ from him, the memory and anticipation of those intense sensations & feelings from yesterday making his face flush, his dick harden & twitch, his breathing slightly rough and heated… Finally, the girls laid him on his back with his head in Lina’s lap, his legs lifted & spread into an ‘M’ shape. He squeaked and whined as the sensations of movement and pleasure-contractions began, letting out a little squeal as the coming Slimelet pushed at his prostate. His breathing and moans steadily picked up, his little toes twitching.

Alin cried out in a high, sweet, shuddering girlish moan as the semisolid squishy green Slime began pushing out of him, causing a continuous anal/rectal orgasm as it pushed and rubbed out through his insides and hole. It also rubbed up against his prostate as it passed, feeding the pleasure, making his cum spurt up to cover his chest and tummy. He mewled and twitched and moaned, his little tongue out and eyes slightly rolled back as the continuous strange and powerful pleasure of ‘birthing’ a Slimelet made his mind go white.

The little blonde boy moaned and quivered as he finished pooping/birthing out the baby Green Slimelet, his legs still twitching. Mina & Ami hugged him between them, the former stroking his hair and the latter rubbing his belly, while their & his ‘baby’ he’d birthed came in and nuzzled his thigh. Alin was still in a daze, his anus still slightly tingly, letting out a soft coo from all the comforting attention.

\---X---

After that, the Slimegirls gave Alin a couple hours to recuperate, not doing anything more than hugging and cuddling and fawning over him. Then, though, they decided that it was time to show the little boy around the village, let him meet and be seen by the various Slimegirls who lived here… with him being bare-butt naked, of course.

As Bella led Alin out of their home and out into the village, the little nude blonde boy’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of at nearly three-dozen Slimegirls of varying colors, facial features, and ‘hair’, but all adults tall and shapely; there were also a few young-girl Slimegirls running around, from girls his age or a bit older to a few who had the size & build of 5- or 6-year-olds. And pretty soon, thanks in part to being informed beforehand, they all turned and took notice of the adorable little naked blonde boy, various types of smiles forming on their faces (some maternal, some playful, some lustful…). Alin felt exposed and vulnerable and small, his face going red, as lots of pretty Slimegirls drew near, their eyes on his small, soft, naked little body.

“Hi there, little cutie~” a Red Slimegirl looked him over. “Welcome to our little town. Hope you stay a while~”

“He’s so precious♥” “Welcome to our home, little guy♥” “I wanna hold him♥” “I wonder what kinda cute noises he makes~♥…”

The various comments and the eyes all focusing on him, smiles and naked bodies filling his view, made Alin’s little face go bright red. A few of the Slimegirl villagers came closer, starting to stroke his blonde hair, caress his cheeks and shoulders, one girl kissed his forehead… A Pink Slimegirl pulled him into a hug, his face partially smushed between her big, soft boobs, giggling softly and kissing the crown of his head. Other Slimegirls’ hands reached in, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. He let out a cute little whimper as the Pink Slimegirl slid her knee between his thighs, gently pushing up against his penis and balls, a delicate gentle pressure that made his blush deepen.

“Now then,” Bella spoke up, “our little guest here should probably get a checkup after what he went through; the poor little thing almost drowned, after all. Come along, Alin~”

She started walking, and the Pink Slimegirl hugging Alin’s face into her cleavage pulled him free but took him by the hand, following Bella along. Several other Pink Slimegirls joined them, as the other-colored girls waved goodbye for now. They soon found their way to a smooth-edged white building with pink accents, and Alin was led inside by his ‘escort’ of Pink Slimegirls, feeling nervous and wondering what would be done to him in here…

Bella and the five other Pink Slimegirls brought Alin into an exam room; butt-naked and surrounded by six shapely 6-foot-plus women, he felt very small and vulnerable right now. One of the Pink Slimegirls took a seat and then had Alin sit in her lap, the little blonde boy made to lean back with his head resting against her big soft breasts, her arms hugging him from behind, hands resting on his soft little tummy. Being held like this made him feel little, but also gave him an odd feeling of security, and it was also pretty comfy…

Grabbing medical implements acquired via trading with humans the various Pink Slimegirls took turns giving Alin various checkups – checking his heart & lungs, his eyes and ears and throat, reflexes, something he didn’t understand where one of them rubbed and gently pressed at the sides of his neck… Now, one of them – about half an inch shorter than Bella, with shoulder-length hair, named Cheryl – had him lay on his belly and then stick his bare butt up a little.

“Let’s check your temperature~…” she said, one hand resting on the little boy’s lower back and the other taking the offered tool from her partner.

Alin was confused, not knowing what was going to happen next. Then, the little blonde boy let out an adorable startled squeal as the rectal thermometer was slowly and gently pushed into his anus. He let out a little whine, his blush deepening, as the foreign-object feeling in his butt made his toes wiggle. Once it was in, Cheryl’s hands rubbed his back and his cute little baby-soft backside, making his little body steadily relax. He stayed like that for a minute, blushing with a thermometer sticking out of him, until she finally slowly pulled it out of him, confirming he was at a nice, healthy temperature.

Now, Cheryl guided Alin back over to Bella, who scooped him up and held him in her lap, cradling him like a baby. Her hand on the back of his head pulled his face close against her breast, while her other hand slid down and gently cupped his balls; he made a cute little whimpered moan, his cheeks going red, as she slowly and gently fondled his balls, making his penis slowly grow and stiffen.

Bella guided Alin to take her nipple between his lips, the young boy letting out a soft coo as he snuggled against her. Then, he let out a cute little mewl into her breast as her finger was slowly, gently inserted into his anus, easily sliding in and then curling up to lightly press against his prostate. Alin let out a whining moan as he looked up at Bella, who hugged him closer and looked down at him with a warm, motherly smile. Her hypnosis magic’s effect took hold, the little boy’s body relaxing from head to toe while his mind was filled with serene calmness and am almost baby-like feeling of security and comfort.

Alin began to suckle from the tall and motherly Pink Slimegirl holding him, letting out a soft cooing sigh as he started slowly nursing. She began moving her fingertip inside him, rubbing and kneading his prostate, and he gave a little shiver, making cute little girly moans and mews muffled by her breast as he continued suckling. Due to her magic-hypnosis, even as she subjected him to this pleasure, his body remained sedate and relaxed, while his mind was in a state of calmness and security; normally this prostate stimulation would have him wiggling and wriggling, gasping and twitching and arching his back, crying out in sweet moans and such, but now his body barely quivered, his voice (muffled by the breast he was nursing from) still soft, his breathing still slow and even. And with his body in this state, it was as if the pleasure from Bella’s stimulation of his ‘special spot’ somehow felt deeper, warmer, and more potent, spreading deep within his lower belly and making him feel warm and sensitive all over from head to toe, his face cutely red and his penis rock-hard and giving sporadic little twitches.

The other Pink Slimegirls came in closer, gathering around, their smiling faces looking down at Alin’s half-open, glazed-over eyes and brightly blushing face as he continued nursing from Bella, her breast muffling the moans and coos and mews he was making as her finger continued to rub and knead at his prostate. One of them reached in and began stroking his hair and his forehead, another reached down to start softly rubbing his cute little belly… All this attention and being touched made him feel little but also soothed and comforted him. Alin was in an almost dreamy state, nursing from Bella while she massaged his ‘special spot’, being surrounded and touched by all these tall and beautiful Slimegirls, his hazy vision filled with their loving smiles over him…

The suckling and stimulation continued, and even though Alin’s pleasure was at the point where normally he’d be twitching and writhing, his little body stayed loose and relaxed, barely quivering softly, his moans and mewls still muffled by Bella’s breast, as the hot deep pleasure deep in his butt and lower belly made his thoughts melt. Soon, the ‘pressure’ was building, the sensations building up and echoing inside him without his body doing anything to try to cope with the energy, making it feel more potent. His soft moans and breaths climbed and tightened, while the Pink Slimegirls scooted in a little closer.

Soon, Alin was brought to a climax not quite like any he’d had before; even as he experienced prostate pleasure powerful enough to make his mind go white, his little body stayed almost totally limp and relaxed, only a few rhythmic shivers running through him as hot, thick cum spurted out from his dick. His voice came out in soft mewling moans muffled by Bella’s breast he was still suckling from, as the waves of heat and tingly pleasure spread through his entire body. The other Pink Slimegirls’ giggles and coos from all around, their hands caressing his gently quivering body, Bella’s finger rhythmically kneading his trembling prostate… He felt like he was floating.

As he slowly came down from his dreamy climax, Alin was still quivering softly, his weak moans muffled by the breast in his mouth. He slowly stopped suckling, releasing Bella’s breast and letting out a sweet little girlish moan. Slowly pulling her finger out of him, the Pink Slimegirl giggled and hugged him close, and the others gathered around to hug him as well, smothering him in soft, warm, comforting pink Slime-flesh, his flushed face smushed between Bella’s big soft boobs…

\---X---

Over the next hour the group of Pink Slimegirls spent a little while longer cuddling and cooing over the little blonde boy, before eventually most of them had to leave and attend to other duties, leaving Alin with just Bella and Cheryl. Now, a Green Slimegirl had come bearing some food for the boy, and she was all too happy to cradle him in her lap and hand-feed him, looking down at the little boy with cuteness-struck joy as she fed him.

Being held and cradled against a tall and beautiful Slime-woman’s warm, soft body, Alin found himself ‘hard’, blushing once he noticed and blushing brighter as she did. Giggling softly, she had him sit back in Cheryl’s lap, and she got down in front of him, grabbing hold of her own big, soft, shapely breasts. The Green Slimegirl grinned and licked her lips as she wrapped her boobs around Alin’s penis, making him let out a sweet, beautifully feminine moan, his head leaning back against Cheryl’s chest as the smiling Pink Slimegirl held him still.

The Green Slimegirl started using her breasts to squeeze and stroke Alin’s dick, making the little boy gasp and moan sweetly, his little body wriggling in Cheryl’s lap. She hummed softly, a big smile on her face, feeling the hot hard thing twitch in her cleavage as she stroked it rhythmically, speeding up a little. Alin let out cute little moans and heated breaths, even a few little coos, his small body softly wriggling and tensing as the Green Slimegirl’s breasts engulfed his dick in soft, stroking pleasure…

Alin moaned and mewed as the Green Slimegirl pleasuring him started moving her breasts harder and faster, stroking and enveloping his dick; soon, she was letting out soft moans from the warm pleasure of a little boy’s cock rubbing between her breasts, looking up at his cute little face with a blushing, lustful grin. Alin’s moans soon climbed and tightened, his toes curling as the sensations built up. Finally, he cried out in a high, sweet moan, his back arching as twitching shivers ran through his hips and up his little body, pulsing waves of hot pleasure making his mind go blank. The Green Slimegirl moaned happily as she felt hot, thick cum spurting out between her big breasts, which she used to squeeze his dick in time with its pulsing twitches, loving how the little boy quivered and moaned at her mercy.

As Alin’s moans and twitches softened, his flushed face in a dazed expression, the Green Slimegirl released his dick, and her Slime body absorbed his cum that had covered her chest. She then leaned in and kissed him, the little boy letting out an adorable little mew as her tongue slipped into his mouth, coiling around his tongue. She cupped his cheeks as she kissed him, tilting his head back slightly, and Cheryl hugged him tighter from behind, the two tall & buxom Slimegirls’ warm, soft bodies pressing him between them, making him feel warm all over…

\---X---

A little while later, Alin was slowly and cautiously walking through the village, a permanent blush on his face; not only was he surrounded by so many beautiful naked Slimegirls who all kept giving him looks, but whenever he tried to cover his own nakedness the nearest Slimegirl would reach over and gently pry his hands away from his crotch. They wanted the cute little boy on full ‘display’ for them. He’d been kissed on the forehead or cheeks (and a few on the lips), his hair stroked, a couple of hugs, he’d lost count of how many Slimegirls had groped his irresistibly cute, squeezably-soft bare butt…

Hearing a soft giggle, Alin turned and blushed as he came face to face with a young Pink Slimegirl – apparently around his age, maybe 2-3 inches taller than him. She had a big, bright smile on her cute face as her eyes roamed over him; she actually seemed just as enamored by his cute face and pretty hair as by his little naked body.

“You’re cute~♥” she said. “Wanna ‘do stuff’ with me~?”

Alin blushed as he right away understood what the little (slime-)girl was ‘offering’. Giggling at how cute he looked blushing, she took him by the hand and led him into a nearby small hut; inside was a simple bed. She sat him down on the bed, and crawled up to him.

“I’m Karin” she introduced herself. “Let’s feel good together, Alin♥”

She pushed him down onto his back and lay on top of him, the two kids’ warm soft little bare bodies, chests and bellies and legs, pressing together, his dick against her lower belly just above her crotch. Karin moaned happily as she kissed Alin, the little blonde boy letting out a soft mew as the Pink Slimegirl’s tongue invaded his mouth, rubbing and coiling around his. Without breaking contact, she rolled them over so she was on her back and he was on top of her, her arms coming around him to keep him in place. Alin started participating a little more, his tongue shyly exploring her mouth, making her let out a happy little coo. Their soft moans, muffled by each other’s lips, filled the little hut.

Once she felt his dick nice and hard against her lower belly, Karin released Alin from the kiss and used her hand to guide his hips into position. Blushing brightly, the little blonde boy slowly moved his hips forward, and he & the little Slimegirl let out matching sweet moans as they ‘joined’; Alin’s dick was enveloped by Karin’s hot, soft, tight pussy, while Karin was filled by the little human boy’s hot, hard dick, reaching deep into her. Soon Alin was all the way in, and Karin let out a happy cooing moan as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, one hand stroking his soft and beautiful blonde hair.

Alin started moving, his little hips thrusting with a steady rhythm, his & Karin’s moans mingling as his cock rubbed and spread and was squeezed & stroked by her pussy. The young Pink Slimegirl’s legs tightened their grip on him, making him go deeper, as she moaned and cooed with a delighted lewd smile on her face, feeling the cute boy’s cock reaching nice and deep into her. On instinct, he slid his arms under her back, pressing their chests and bellies together as he moved. Her hand ran through his hair, while her legs ‘helped’ to make him start thrusting all the way in already.

Gasps and moans and coos filled the little one-room building as Alin and Karin moved together, holding each other tight. Alin let out a slightly whining moan as the Slimegirl’s innate magic kept him from cumming before she did, holding him at the brink of release; he started moving his hips more intensely, making Karin squeal as his cock pounded into her deep and hard and fast. Her legs’ grip around his waist tightened, her moans becoming higher and ‘tighter’. Finally, they both cried out in matching high, sweet moaning cries, holding each other tight as powerful pleasure filled their little bodies, their minds going white. Karin moaned and mewled in delight as Alin’s cock jumped and twitched inside her contracting pussy, spurting out hot, thick cum deep in her lower belly.

The two kids’ moans steadily softened, their little bodies still twitching as they held each other, residual pleasure echoing through them. Alin slowly pulled out, and Karin pulled him into another deep kiss, their moans and mewls muffled by each other’s lips and tongues. Soon, the little blonde boy was hard again, and so Karin gently pushed him off her and rolled over, getting up on her hands & knees and wiggling her cute little shapely butt at him. With flushed face and lust-clouded eyes, little Alin got up on his knees behind her, took hold of the little Pink Slimegirl’s soft, warm hips and pressed the tip of his penis against her hungry pussy.

Karin moaned with a big lewd smile on her face as Alin pushed into her from behind, the little blonde boy softly trembling and letting out cute moans as the little Slimegirl’s pussy eagerly welcomed back his dick, engulfing and squeezing it with hot, slick, soft tightness. He started moving, starting strong with a steady rhythm, his & her sweet and adorable moans mingling as they indulged in each other’s little bodies.

Alin started thrusting all the way in, his hips softly hitting Karin’s wonderfully soft backside as he hilted his cock inside her tight little pussy. Karin mewled in delight as the young boy’s dick rubbed at her g-spot, making her toes curl; minute ripples propagated through her solid-Slime body from the force of Alin’s thrusts. Alin’s body was pretty much moving on its own, the young boy’s head in a pink fog as the pleasure coursed through him, and Karin’s adorable noises were almost hypnotic…

As Karin felt her next climax’s approach begin, Alin hit the ‘hold-back spell’ point and started moving his hips more intensely. The Pink Slimegirl let out a near-squealing moan as the little blonde boy fucked her deep and hard and fast, his hips ‘spanking’ her as he plunged his cock hilt-deep into her quivering pussy over and over. Her tongue hung out as her g-spot was pressed and rubbed at, feeding the building ‘pressure’ inside her lower belly and her crotch. This intense stimulation quickly brought her the rest of the way, she & Alin cried out in matching high, sweet cries as they climaxed together again; Alin’s hips bucked and grinded against Karin’s backside as her pussy squeezed more cum out of him, shudders of delighted pleasure running through their little bodies.

Karin moaned and quivered as the echoes of pleasure filled her lower belly. As soon as Alin slowly pulled out, she rolled over and pulled him down, hugging him close. Right now, she just wanted to snuggle and cuddle with him, and thankfully Alin was perfectly fine with that; as he softly panted for breath, he wrapped his arms around the young Pink Slimegirl, who let out a happy cooing moan as she held him tight against her.

“Hope we can have lots more ‘fun’ from now on…” she murmured to him. “For now, let’s just spend a while cuddling♥”

“‘Kay…” the young boy whispered, letting out a content little sigh as he snuggled with the warm, soft, cute Pink Slimegirl…

\---X---

Mid-afternoon, the quartet looking after Alin (Mira, Bella, Lina, & Ami) led him into the small town square, and loudly & cheerfully announced that it was time for a ‘show’ that brought nearly all the Slimegirl village’s inhabitants running. The little blonde boy felt small and was blushing bright-red as dozens of beautiful, tall, naked Red, Blue, Green, and Pink Slimegirls of all ages gathered around, eyeing his nude little body with big smiles, letting out playful giggles or cooing at him or even a few cheers, a few had hearts in their eyes…

Mira hugged Alin from behind, having a seat and holding him in her lap, and her hands cupped his soft little chest. She began rubbing and playing with his nipples, making him let out a little whining moan, squirming a little in her lap. Then, Mira made use of a special shape-shifting ability that, in theory, all Slimegirls had but Red ones specialized in (due to how useful it could be in a fight): forming a second pair of arms, sprouting out from right below her first ones. Alin let out a little startled squeak as Mira’s lower arms grabbed hold of his soft, slender legs and spread them open, putting him in a pose that drew more attention to his bare privates.

Then, Mira’s upper hands let go of Alin’s chest and moved lower. One hand grasped his penis which was already starting to harden, and the other gently cupped his balls. The Red Slimegirl began slowly stroking and gently squeezing his dick while carefully rolling and rubbing and fondling his balls, making Alin’s face flush and his cute girly voice come out in sharp gasps and high whining moans. The crowd of observing Slimegirls scooted slightly closer, big smiles on their faces as they intently watched and listened; a few of them started rubbing their thighs together, a few soft coos and giggles heard from the crowd. Alin felt small and exposed and vulnerable, near-mortifying bashful embarrassment…

Once Alin was nice and hard, Mira let all the Slimegirls get a good look at his erect dick for a moment before then laying him on his back, re-absorbing her extra arms and getting up on top of him. Ami sat by his head and pinned his hands down by either side of his head, while Lina grabbed and pinned his legs; the feeling of being pinned and helpless, naked and about to be made to have sex in front of all these beautiful, grinning Slimegirls, made his face go bright-red, his breathing rough and his little body feeling sensitive.

Alin let out a sweet, slightly squeaking moan as Mira pushed her hips down, the Red Slimegirl’s hot, slick, soft, tight pussy slowly engulfing his dick. She was soon all the way down, letting out a happy moan as she held the little boy’s hot, hard cock deep in her pussy. The other Slimegirls murmured and giggled, able to see the faint outline of Alin’s dick through Mira’s slightly-translucent Slime body. Ami and Lina still pinned his soft and slender limbs down, feeling them quiver softly as Mira’s pussy squeezed.

Mira started moving her hips up & down, smiling and moaning as she used her pussy to squeeze and stroke Alin’s dick, making the little blonde boy let out cute squeaks and moans. The audience of Slimegirls happily listened to his cute noises and watched the expression of bashful pleasure on his sweet little flushed face. Mira sped up a little and started going all the way down, moaning with a big lewd smile on her face as she looked down at the cute little boy she was riding.

Before long, Alin was brought to the point where the Slimegirls’ magic held him at the brink of cumming without letting him finish without his ‘partner’. His little body wriggled and twitched, arms & legs tensed and wriggling in Ami & Lina’s grip, his moans and gasps sounding a little strained and desperate, as Mira continued moving on top of him. Finally, Mira slammed her hips down, she & Alin crying out in matching high, sweet, loud cries as they came together. Alin’s mind went blank, his little hips twitching upward as they were pushed down and grinded against by Mira’s. Her pussy contracted around his dick, helping to squeeze out forceful spurts of hot, thick cum deep into Mira’s body, the Red Slimegirl quivering in delight with a look of obscene ecstasy on her face.

Mira kept her hips down against Alin’s until both of them were done cumming, making sure she got every last bit of his cum as deep inside her as possible, her pussy quivering around his dick to make him squeak and moan and twitch beneath her. She slowly got up, grinning at how Alin squeaked and trembled as her pussy slowly stroked up his dick one last time. The blonde boy lay there, softly panting, face still flushed and eyes unfocused. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, making him blush more.

Bella picked Alin up and held him cradled in her lap, one hand holding his head to her chest and the other reaching down to gently cup his balls. The little blonde boy let out a soft whining moan as the Pink Slimegirl gently fondled him, squirming a little as the stimulation helped him ‘recover’ quickly, his dick soon nice and hard again. Now, Bella lifted him up into her lap so he was sitting on her, his back against her chest & belly, her arms going around him… and her new second pair of arms reaching down, grabbing hold of his legs, and spreading & lifting them, leaving his privates and anus exposed. She shifted, feeling him twitch softly and hearing him let out a little squeak as she pressed the tip of her penis up against his anus. The audience of Slimegirls watched intently, eyes wide, a few of them fidgeting in anticipation.

Alin let out high, girlish moans and squeaks as Bella slowly guided his little body down, the Pink Slimegirl’s big, hot, hard cock spreading him open and pushing/rubbing up into him. His little face was bright-red not only from the ‘shameful’ pleasure, but especially from how this position let the audience of Slimegirls get a good, clear view of his little boy-pussy being spread open and penetrated by Bella’s cock; they were all blushing and grinning, a few letting out appreciative coos and little giggles, even a few soft moans from a couple of Slimegirls whose hands reached down between their legs. Bella soon had Alin all the way down, moaning happily as her upper arms hugged him tight from behind, her lower ones holding onto his legs, her dick now hilted inside his hot, tight little body for all to see…

Bella started moving her hips and making Alin’s little body move up and down. Alin couldn’t help but let out loud, lewd, girlish moans as the Pink Slimegirl’s big, hot, hard dick moved inside him. This position not only let Bella easily thrust deep into him, spreading his insides and sporadically rubbing at his ‘special spot’, but it also gave the audience of Slimegirls a perfect view of Bella’s cock spreading his little hole open and moving inside; they all stared with wide eyes and blushing smiles, cooing and giggling and making obscene little comments, making Alin feel exposed and vulnerable and horribly embarrassed along with the sweet, hot pleasure and fullness, his cute little face bright-red from pleasure and embarrassment…

Soon, Bella started thrusting all the way in, moving Alin’s little body up & down more as she thrusted her cock base-deep inside him with every down-stroke. Alin let louder, girlier moans and squeaks and mews as the Pink Slimegirl’s dick reached deep into him, rubbing at his insides and prostate, spreading his hole and insides open. The Slimegirls eagerly watched as their comrade’s cock repeatedly hilted itself inside the little boy’s hole, his erect dick bouncing slightly as she moved him up & down in her lap. Bella sped up a little as she neared her peak, and Alin’s moans steadily became higher and tighter, his little body tensing up as she moved him, the audience of Slimegirls leaning in closer…

Bella pulled Alin down hard, hilting her cock inside Alin’s ass, as she & he climaxed together. Alin’s cry of ecstasy was the louder, higher, and more feminine of the two, as the little blonde boy was brought to a strong anal/prostate orgasm, his little body squirming and twitching in time with the waves of mind-whitening pleasure rushing through and out from his butt and deep in his belly. The audience of Slimegirls cooed and giggled as they watched the little boy cum, a couple of them letting out happy little surprised squeals as his cum landed on them (and was quickly absorbed by their Slime-bodies), seeing how he quivered and twitched as Bella’s cock grinded at his prostate and filled him with lots of hot, thick Slime-cum deep inside.

Alin moaned and trembled as he came down from his climax, his adorable ‘o-face’ on display to the delighted Slimegirl villagers. Bella slowly lifted him up slightly while lowering her hips, pulling her dick out of him; her magic kept her cum deep inside. A few Slimegirls giggled as they looked at the little boy’s spread-open anus, slowly closing. Bella turned him around to face her and cuddled him, stroking his hair.

“He really likes being cummed inside, doesn’t he~♥?” a Green Slimegirl said with a little giggle and a big grin.

“Yep” Bella chirped, stroking the little boy’s hair. “Alin wuvs the feeling of hot, thick Slime-cum spurting out deep inside his widdle boy-pussy♥”

Alin whined in embarrassment, trying to hide his face in Bella’s shoulder. After giving Alin a minute to recover (and discretely using her healing/revitalization magic to speed up the process), Bella handed the little boy to Ami, who grinned and licked her lips as she hugged him tight. She made him look up at her, and his eyes widened slightly as hers briefly flashed a soft, glittering blue.

As Ami let Alin go, turned around, and got down on her hands & knees, presenting her shapely butt and waiting pussy to the boy, he found himself unable to control his movements. Instead, his little body was moving on its own, getting up on knees and taking position behind her, grabbing hold of the Blue Slimegirl’s hips and pressing the tip of his dick against her pussy. He blushed brightly as Ami’s hypnosis puppeteer-ed his body, about to make him fuck her in front of this sizable audience.

‘Guided’ by Ami’s hypnotic control, Alin thrusted in all at once; Alin let out a somewhat ‘squeaky’ moan, eyes wide and unfocused, from the sudden intense pleasure of his dick being completely engulfed so quickly by Ami’s hot, slick, soft, tight pussy, the Blue Slimegirl moaning and mewing from the all-at-once pleasure, her insides quivering around his dick. His controlled body started moving, starting off strong, his hips moving with a steady rhythm, making his cock reach deep into Ami’s pussy. The young boy let out sweet moans and rough, heated breaths as his hips moved on their own, his dick being squeezed and stroked by the Blue Slimegirl’s pussy as she let out happy moans and coos. The other Slimegirls watched attentively, blushing and grinning, a few of them lightly masturbating.

Alin & Ami’s moans and gasps rang out as the little boy’s body moved on its own, thrusting all the way in. Before long, he hit his ‘hold-back spell’ point, and so started moving more intensely; Ami squealed in pleasure as the little blonde boy thrusted into her deep and hard and fast, his little hips smacking her backside with each thrust. The Blue Slimegirl’s moans rose and tightened as the pleasure built up, until finally she cried out in a high, sweet, loud cry matched by little Alin’s as the duo climaxed together. The little blonde’s twitching hips grinded against Ami’s backside as he came deep inside her, shivering moans running through him as her pussy squeezed cum out of him.

As his & her orgasms settled away, Alin’s body was finally released from the hypnotic control. He moaned softly as he slowly pulled out of Ami, blushing and curling up on himself, while the Blue Slimegirl moaned happily. Alin was then hugged from behind by Lina, the Green Slimegirl giggling as she cuddled him, one hand rubbing his cute little tummy. After cuddling him like this for a minute, Lina then leaned forward, and Alin let out a little surprised squeak as he found himself down on his elbows & knees with the tall and buxom Green Slimegirl on top of him, her warm soft body pressing down against him, boobs pinning his upper back. His eyes widened as he felt the tip of her futa-dick press against his anus.

Alin made cute, girlish moans as Lina’s dick pushed into him, spreading his hole & insides open, rubbing inwards and filling him. Her moans echoed in his ears, her arms going around his chest and her boobs pressing down against his back as her hips soon pressed down against his butt, her cock hilted inside him. The little blonde boy moaned and quivered from the hot fullness, as the audience of Slimegirls watched with aroused glee.

Lina started moving her hips, starting off strong. Alin squeaked and moaned and mewed as the Green Slimegirl’s cock moved inside him, reaching deep and rubbing at his prostate. This position let her put her body weight into her thrusts, plunging her cock deep into his hole, making him mewl and squeal with an obscene expression on his cute little face. The Slimegirl audience continued to thoroughly enjoy the show, watching and listening to the obscene and adorable reactions of the androgynous little boy as he took Lina’s big, hot, hard cock deep into his ass.

Alin let out loud, girlish, near-squealing moans as Lina started fucking him harder and faster, her hips slapping his cute little butt as she repeatedly plunged her cock into him. His beautiful green eyes started rolling back a little, his little tongue hanging out slightly. Every forceful thrust into his ass and against his ‘special spot’ fed the growing pleasure building up inside him, making his moans and mews rise and tighten. The watching Slimegirls leaned in closer, blushing and grinning, anticipating what was coming.

Lina’s body pressed Alin’s down as they both cried out in ecstasy, the little boy’s voice louder as he was brought to another strong anal/prostate orgasm. His little body shook and twitched beneath her, his hips shaking as his cum spurted out. Alin’s mind had gone white, his little body filled with reverberating pleasure. Lina’s twitching cock kept rubbing his insides, grinding at his prostate, and filling him with strong spurts of hot, thick, gooey Slime-cum that mixed with Bella’s, making him feel hot and full deep in his belly. The Slimegirl audience cooed and giggled, some licking their lips and some rubbing at their crotches, big blushing grins on their faces.

Alin moaned and quivered as Lina kept her dick hilted inside him until she was done cumming, then slowly pulled out of him. He flopped down onto his belly, and was then rolled onto his back, revealing that his lower tummy had a faintly discernible bulge from it; already, Lina & Bella’s Slime-cum was mixing and morphing together inside him to become a Slimelet…

Now, Bella picked Alin up, forming extra arms again and holding him around the chest and under his thighs, holding him in the same position as before, except without her futa-dick present. Instead, she leaned back a little more, making him lean back against her, using her tall, soft body as a ‘pillow’ and leaving his cute little anus totally exposed. He blushed brightly at the exposed feeling, and then mewed cutely as Lina reached in and started rubbing his belly. The audience of Slimegirls giggled and cooed and made cute little comments as, over the next few minutes, they saw the bulge in the blonde boy’s belly steadily get bigger, his little body wriggling around a bit from the strange internal sensations.

Alin whimpered and wiggled as he felt the big, warm, squishy mass moving down inside him, tingly warm pleasure spreading through his lower belly. His face flushed, his breathing become rough and heated. Finally, Alin cried out in a high, loud, girlish squealing moan as the Pink Slimelet started smoothly pushing out of him, producing constant powerful, feminine pleasure filling his anus and rectum and echoing through his prostate. The watching Slimegirls cooed and giggled and even cheered a little as they watched the androgynous little boy ‘birth’ a Slimelet, his little body quivering and twitching in Bella’s grasp, his cute little tongue hanging out as his pretty eyes rolled up a little. He moaned and mewled, toes curling, as the hot, gooey and thick, soft-yet-firm Slime-mass pushing out through him kept his anal orgasm going.

As the last of the Slime came out, taking the familiar shape of a little green-eyed Pink Slimelet, Alin let out little moans and mews and panting breaths, still twitching softly. Bella released his legs and re-absorbed her second pair of arms, turning Alin around and hugging him, tucking his head under her chin and rocking him a little as she stroked his hair and rubbed his back. The little boy was still in a daze, his faced flushed and eyes unfocused.

\---X---

After the ‘exhibition’, Alin’s “caretaker quartet” (Mira, Bella, Lina, Ami) took him back to the former two’s home to rest and recuperate. In the next couple hours, there wasn’t any more sex-related stuff since the plaza, but rare was the moment when one of the four wasn’t cuddling the little blonde boy, who found himself bashful and embarrassed but enjoying the affection and warmth.

Now, a tiny fist knocked on the front door, and Bella opened it. Looking down, she smiled.

“Hey there, Marina~” she cooed to the little figure.

“Hiii~” the little 6-year-old Blue Slimegirl looked up at the adult Pink Slimegirl with a big, cutesy grin. “Is my auntie still here?”

Bella nodded. “Ami’s in the guest bedroom, cuddling our cute little guest…”

Little Marina let out a soft giggle, a twinkle of anticipation in her eyes. Bella let her in, her little feet pattering along as she made her way into the guest bedroom. With his head in Ami’s lap, her hand stroking his hair, Alin looked up as the door opened, and his eyes widened slightly and cheeks went pink as an adorable little Blue Slimegirl, with big bright eyes and wavy shoulder-length ‘hair’, came in and hopped up on the bed.

“Hiii~” she looked at Alin with a big smile. “Looks like Auntie Ami likes you~. I’m her sister’s daughter, Marina.”

“I-I’m Alin…” the young (though older than the newcomer) boy said softly.

Marina grinned at the human boy’s shy response. “You’re cute~”

The little Slimegirl crawled closer and up onto Alin, her warm and soft little chest & belly pressed down against Alin’s as she lay down on top of him, her little arms hugging him as she nuzzled against him with a big smile and a little giggle, resting her head under his chin. Blushing at the feel of the little bare body on top of his, Alin couldn’t help but smile a little at how cute Marina was, and he brought one arm up around to hold her as she lay on him. Alin was a small little boy, only about 4’6”, and none of the adult Slimegirls were less than 5’10” tall, making him feel even littler. Even the Pink Slimegirl his age he’d ‘met’ earlier was a few inches taller than him. But because of her young age, Marina was only about 3’8” or so, making her cuddly-cute small even to him.

Still, though, the weight and warmth and softness of a bare little body against his soon had Alin’s body reacting the way the Slimegirls were ‘training’ it to. As she felt his penis growing and stiffening against her little thighs, looking up at the bright blush on the older boy’s face, Marina gave a mischievous little smile.

“Hey Alin,” she cooed, “let’s ‘play’~.”

“I… I don’t see any… toys around…” he said softly, sounding confused.

Ami giggled. “I’m pretty sure my cute little niece has a different kind of ‘play’ in mind, sweetie. Don’t you, Marina?”

The little Slimegirl nodded, licking her little lips. “I’m gonna make him my ‘first’♥…”

Marina started rubbing her legs and lower tummy against Alin, who let out a sweet little moan and shiver as the little Slimegirl’s warm, soft belly pressed and rubbed against his hardening dick, his blush deepening. Once he was nice and hard, Marina sat up straddling him, and his eyes widened as he realized the 6-year-old Slimegirl indeed intended to do that with him, her innocent little face looking down at his with a mischievous, lustful blushing grin.

Lifting herself up, holding her little pussy right over the tip of Alin’s dick, Marina let out a little giggle and then started slowly lowering her hips. With her malleable Slime-body, she was able to take Alin’s big (for his age) cock into her without any pain; in fact, she led out a long, loud moan as she slowly sank down, face flushed and with a big open-mouthed grin, her cute little tongue hanging out. Alin squeaked and moaned as the little Slimegirl’s hot, super-soft, super-tight little pussy slowly engulfed his dick, her tiny body sinking down. Finally, she was all the way down, her little hips atop his, and she quivered in pleasure, letting out a mewling moan with back arched and tongue out as she experienced these sensations for the first time.

“S-So deeeeep~♥” she moaned. “So hot~… deep in my bellyyy~♥…” She let out a pleasure-dazed giggling moan.

Marina braced herself and started moving her little body, her hips slowly going up & down, letting out sugary-sweet moans as she made Alin’s dick move inside her. Alin squeaked and moaned as the hot, slick, soft, tight Slime-flesh squeezed and stroked his penis, each upward movement making his toes curl. Here was this adorable little 6-year-old Blue Slimegirl, small and soft and adorable, her little body and face and sweet little voice the very image of near-babyish youthful innocence and cuddly-cuteness, and yet she was happily ‘riding’ the cock of a young boy a few years older than her who she could almost be the baby sister of, her dulcet voice coming out in loud, lewd moans and mews of happy pleasure, her innocent and soft little baby-face in an obscene expression of lustful bliss with glazed-over, heart-marked eyes and cute little tongue hanging out, every movement making her tiny blue body quiver in pleasure…

Alin squeaked and moaned as Marina started going faster. A cutesy little 6-year-old (even a Slimegirl) doing this to him felt ‘wrong’ on some level, but it felt so good. And Ami wasn’t at all upset about sitting here watching her little niece having her way with the little boy; in fact, she had a smile on her face. And now she reached in, grabbed the little girl’s hips and started helping her go all the way down. Marina’s moans became louder, her tongue hanging out, her eyes glazed over and slightly rolling upward as she made the human boy’s cock reach deep into her belly.

As Alin neared his ‘hold-back point’, Marina’s little body’s newly-awakened instincts guided her to start moving her hips harder and faster. Ami giggled softly as she watched her little niece moving her little body so wildly, the tiny Blue Slimegirl moaning and mewling as she made the blonde boy’s cock move inside her deep and hard. Her & his moans went higher and tighter, their little bodies tensing and quivering as the pleasure built up inside them. Finally, she pushed her hips down against his as she & he cried out together high and loud, their young bodies quivering and twitching as they orgasmed together. Marina’s eyes rolled back as her first climax sent intense waves of pleasure through her little blue body, while the feeling of hot, thick cum spurting out deep in her belly made her toes curl as she mewed in delight.

Marina & Alin’s moans and quivering twitches steadily softened as their climaxes ebbed away. The little Slimegirl slowly lifted her hips up, letting Alin’s dick slip out of her, and laid down atop him. She cooed happily as he instinctively hugged her, resting her head on his upper chest.

“We’re gonna ‘play’ together lots more in the future~♥” she moaned to him, letting out a pleasure-dazed little giggle.

\---X---

As night fell and bedtime neared, it was decided that Alin would be sleeping under Lina & Ami’s care tonight. As Alin climbed into bed, Ami pulled him down into a hug, snuggling him with his face against her breasts. Held in her arms on top of her, his soft little naked body against hers, the little blonde boy blushed as his body ‘reacted’. Ami grinned as she felt his dick harden against her, and she shifted him around, opening her legs and moving his hips, letting out a little sighing moan as she made his dick touch at her waiting pussy.

Blushing, Alin got into position over her and slowly pushed in, his cute sweet moan mingling with hers as her hot, soft, tight pussy engulfed his dick, making heat spread through his lower body. But then, he felt Lina’s hands grip his hips, and he squeaked as he felt the tip of her futa-dick touch against his anus. She started pushing in, and his high moan went even higher, squeaking a little, as the numerous little bumpy nubs she’d formed along her cock’s length rubbed and ‘scraped’ through his hole and insides. Beneath him, Ami moaned as the young boy’s cock twitched inside her.

Soon, Lina’s hips were pressed down against Alin’s soft butt while his hips met Ami’s. The little blonde boy moaned and quivered, held between the two tall and shapely Slimegirls’ warm, soft bodies, Ami’s pussy enveloping his dick while Lina’s big, hot, hard, bumpy cock filled his ass. As Lina slowly pulled her hips back, Alin let out a whining moan, his back arching from the outward pulling, rubbing feeling through his anus & rectum. She thrusted back in, making him yelp cutely, while also holding onto his hips and pulling them back, both to let her thrust nice and deep and to make him pull almost out of Ami. As she pulled hers back again, she ‘helped’ him thrust into Ami, who let out a sweet happy moan as the little boy’s dick thrusted into her.

The two Slimegirls kept this back-&-forth going, making it so Alin felt the alternating pleasures of Ami’s pussy engulfing his dick and Lina’s cock thrusting into him. The little blonde let out sweet, feminine moans and gasps as Lina’s big, hot cock and the little nubs covering it rubbed and ‘scratched’ through his anus & rectum, heat and fullness and slick friction, while Ami’s hot, slick, soft, tight pussy squeezed and stroked his dick, the two Slimegirls letting out matching moans as they helped themselves to his little body. He started moving his hips a little faster, and Lina did the same, the sensations from his lower body making his mind feel like it was melting.

Lina started thrusting all the way in, making Alin let out near-squealing moans as her cock reached deep into him, rubbing at his prostate and making the little nubs rub and ‘scrape’ along his insides. She also drove him to start thrusting all the way into Ami, the Blue Slimegirl moaning and cooing happily as the little boy’s dick reached deep into her pussy. Alin moaned and mewled as the deep double-pleasure controlled him, his girly little voice ringing out for the two Slimegirls to enjoy. Soon, their moans were climbing and tightening, their hips’ movements becoming a little faster and sharper…

Three voices cried out together in ecstasy as the two Slimegirls and their little human lover climaxed together. Alin gasped and moaned, tensed and twitched, as the intense mind-blanking pleasure from his dick and his anus & prostate coursed through his little body. Ami’s pussy squeezed and contracted around his dick, drawing cum out of him, while Lina’s bump-covered twitching cock rubbed and grinded at his prostate and his insides while spurting out hot, thick Slime-cum deep in his lower belly…

Lina & Ami moaned and cooed in delight as they and little Alin came down from their climaxes, the three of them still quivering softly from residual pleasure. Alin let out a little squeaky moan as Lina slowly pulled her dick out of him, his anus still tingling with echoes of pleasure. As Ami helped him pull out of her, she repositioned him so that his face was pressed against her breasts, and then she guided one of her nipples between his lips. Blushing and still in a sleepy, post-orgasm daze, Alin began to softly suckle, instinct taking over. The Blue Slimegirl sighed happily, stroking the little boy’s blonde hair, as she & Lina held him between them. Even as Alin drifted off, he still kept suckling from her in his sleep for a little while longer, letting out a sweet little coo as they cuddled him…

\---X---

The next morning, Alin was awakened by gentle caresses to his sides, belly, and face, letting out a soft humming moan. His eyes fluttered open partway, met with the sight of Mira’s smiling face hanging over him, the Red Slimegirl straddling him. Bella, Ami, and Lina were laying or sitting around them, their hands gently touching him. Alin hadn’t quite yet noticed that his dick was already hard, but Mira knew, and now that their little shota was awake she moved back a little, getting into position…

As Mira slowly pushed her hips down, the still-sleepy Alin got a sudden boost to the process of waking up, his cute voice coming out in a surprised moan as his dick was steadily engulfed by Mira’s hot, slick, soft, tight pussy first thing in the morning. She was soon all the way down, moaning happily as she started the day with a nice, hot, hard cock hilted inside her, the cute little boy trembling and moaning beneath her. She started moving, she & Alin moaning together, and Lina & Ami caressed and kissed all over Alin while Bella hugged Mira from behind, reached around and started rubbing and kneading her breasts.

Mira & Alin’s moans filled the bedroom as the Red Slimegirl ‘rode’ the little boy, going all the way down and making his dick reach deep into her. Bella continued pleasuring Mira’s breasts, while Ami & Lina kept caressing Alin’s little body, adding to the pleasure they were indulging in. Before long, the little blonde hit his ‘hold-back spell’ point, his moans sounding a little tighter and more plaintive as his orgasm was held back. In response, Mira started moving her hips harder and faster, trying to make herself cum quicker. Her moans and gasps climbed and tightened as the pleasure built up inside her, her breasts bouncing in Bella’s grasp…

The two lovers cried out in ecstasy together, their bodies moving and twitching as the intense pleasure of orgasm rushed through them. Alin moaned and mewed as the Red Slimegirl’s contracting pussy squeezed cum out of him, his hips twitching upward against hers as they grinded down against him, the pleasure and her delighted moans filling his head. As their climaxes gradually ebbed away, she slowly pulled herself ‘free’ and then lay down on top of him, cuddling him with his face between her breasts.

With Alin still in a post-climax haze, Mira’s hand that was petting his cute little head shifted him to press her nipple between his lips. Giving into instinct, he started softly suckling, and she cooed happily as she kept stroking his soft blonde hair, holding him as he nursed from her in the afterglow. Bella and Ami’s hands on his cute little soft butt started gently caressing and squeezing, while Lina’s hand slipped in to rub his belly. Alin’s head was in a warm pink fog as he continued to suckle while being caressed and hugged and loved…

\---X---

As Alin swallowed the last bite of his lunch, cradled in Lina’s arms, he blushed as her hand that wasn’t holding his head to her chest rested on his lower belly, right above his erect penis. Bella scooted in, grinning as she took hold of Alin’s hips, while Lina’s hand on his head guided him to take hold of her breast. Blushing, the little blonde started to suckle, letting out a cute little coo as he started nursing… and then a mewling moan muffled by Lina’s breast as Bella took his penis into her mouth, licking along the underside.

Alin moaned into Lina’s breast, his hips trembling in Bella’s grip, as the Pink Slimegirl licked and sucked and stroked his dick. Lina’s cradling embrace kept him in place, his face flushed and half-open eyes unfocused as he kept nursing from her while Bella had her way with him. His mind was in a pink haze as the two Slimegirls held him close, Lina making sure his tummy got nice and full while Bella pleasured him. The Pink Slimegirl took the tip between her lips and lightly sucked on it, making Alin let out a little squeal-moan, and Lina moaned happily as he suckled from her a bit harder.

The comforting relaxing security that nursing gave Alin combined with the pleasure from his lower body to make him feel warm all over, his little body quivering softly in the two Slimegirls’ grasp. Soon, his moans climbed and tightened as the sensations built up, and soon his sweet little voice cried out in a mewling moan muffled by Lina’s breast as intense pleasure made his mind go nearly blank. His hips shook and twitched in Bella’s firm grip as the Pink Slimegirl happily continued sucking and stroking his twitching cock, letting it fill her mouth with cum, while Lina made sure he kept suckling even as he climaxed, holding his quivering little body against her.

Alin moaned and cooed into Lina’s breast as the waves of pleasure ebbed away, his hips still trembling softly in Bella’s grasp as her lips slowly slid up the shaft and head of his penis until it slipped out of her mouth. She sat back and swallowed her mouthful of cum with a smile, while Lina let him pull his mouth away from her breast, smiling warmly down at the androgynous little boy in her arms, his face flushed and eyes unfocused as the afterglow enveloped him.

\---X---

Alin felt even more nervous than normal as he was led into the particularly big and ornate structure in the heart of the Slimegirl Village. He felt he had good reason to feel this way; it wasn’t every day one met royalty, after all… Purple Slimegirls were the rarest type, for they were the leadership type, the queens and princesses that ruled over villages or – in this case – entire village networks. Usually, there was only one, but this particular village was home to the region’s two Purple Slimegirl Queens – twin sisters who chose to share the position.

Once inside, Alin was directed to head alone into the Queens’ bedchambers. Passing through an ornate and decorated door, the little naked blonde boy found himself in a spacious room dominated by a huge, glamorous, purple & pink bed. And standing beside the bed, looking at him, were two Purple Slimegirls – nearly seven feet tall, with huge boobs and wide, shapely hips, with identical faces and similar but distinct ‘hair’-styles. One of the Queens blushed lightly and let out a little giggle, and the other licked her lips.

“So you’re the little one our soldier saved from drowning…” the second one said with a voice that was regal yet sweet.

“Y… Y-yes, ma’am” Alin squeaked out. “I-I’m… A-Alin…”

The first Slimegirl Queen giggled. “I am Mia, and my sister here is Shia. Come closer, little sweetheart~…”

Letting out a little nervous gulp, the little boy shuffled forward toward the tall, shapely, beautiful Purple Slimegirl Queens. Once he was close enough, he let out a little startled yelp as Shia pulled him close into a warm embrace, his voice muffled as his face was shoved between her huge, soft breasts. Mia hugged from behind, his whole head now enveloped in boobs, bringing a bright blush to his face. He felt a hand stroking his hair, and another moving down below to caress and grope his cute little baby-soft butt…

“Now,” Shia whispered, “we’re gonna have our way with you, little one…”

As the twin queens released Alin from their embrace, Shia lay down on the huge bed on her back, giving the little boy a welcoming smile and holding her arms out and legs open to reveal her beautiful pussy. His face flushed and wide eyes entranced, Alin climbed up onto the bed and laid down on top of the Purple Slimegirl; her height meant that bringing his privates level with hers meant his face again ended up between her big soft breasts. Her arms came around him, one pressing his head a little deeper into her cleavage and the other resting on his butt, giving a little squeeze. Her touch, her warmth, and her aura quickly had his dick nice and hard, and she cooed softly as she felt it resting against her pussy.

Alin let out a sweet, cute moan as he slowly pushed in, while his ears were filled with the Purple Slimegirl’s enchantingly beautiful moan that seemed to reverberate inside his head. Despite how big Shia was, her pussy was wonderfully tight as well as slick squishy-soft, engulfing his penis in heavenly pleasure. Soon he was all the way in, feeling like his tiny little body was going to sink into the Purple Slimegirl’s tall, warm, soft form…

Before he could start moving, however, Mia got up on hands & knees over him, and lowered her upper body down; her huge breasts pressed down against her twin’s, the four big boobs engulfing Alin’s cute little head. He let out a muffled squeak/mew as he felt the Slimegirl’s penis-tip touch against his anus, and Shia moaned softly as the young boy’s dick twitched inside her.

“We’re going to pour our magic and ‘essence’ inside you,” Shia cooed to him, “make it so you stay a cute little boy forever♥. Your cuddly little body will also become more sensitive to pleasure; your tight little hole, especially, will be as pleasure-sensitive as a virgin pussy~…”

“Your little boy-pussy has already been ‘modified’ a little by being cummed inside by other Slimegirls,” Mia whispered to the boy, “making it more flexible, able to handle more inside it without any harm or pain. It’s enough that you should be able to handle our cocks, even~…”

Then, Mia started slowly pushing in, and Alin let out a high girly moan that rose into squeaks, eyes going wide and toes curling. It was the biggest cock he’d had yet, longer and bigger around than any previous futa-Slime-cocks, and it was covered in rectum-stimulating bumpy nubs. There was no pain at all, but the sensations were still very intense – the hot, thick, hard thing spreading his little hole and insides open, the little bumps rubbing and ‘scraping’ through his insides, all while Shia’s hot, soft, tight pussy still held onto his dick from base to tip, Mia’s cooing moans filling his head…

Finally, Mia was all the way in. Alin moaned and quivered, sandwiched between the two Purple Slimegirls’ tall, soft, warm bodies, their huge boobs engulfing his head and face, his penis enveloped in one queen’s pussy while the other queen’s huge cock filled his hole and lower belly, pushing against his prostate, its heat radiating through his hips, making him feel so full… And then, he made a cute little squeal as super-cock in his ass started vibrating, the buzzing tingly pleasure filling his butt and his prostate, and then Shia’s pussy started vibrating too, surrounding his dick in that pleasure as well. His toes curled, his eyes glazed over, the tingly pleasure filling his hips and belly.

Mia’s huge, nubby, vibrating cock slowly pulled out through Alin’s quivering anus, making him moan and twitch as it felt like his anus was going to be pulled inside-out, his toes flexing. Once just the tip was still in, she thrusted all the way back inside, making him let out a girly squeal, his back trying to arch as his little body was still pressed tightly between the twin queens’ bodies. She started moving her hips with slow, deep thrusts, making Alin move his as well so that his cock was squeezed and stroked by Shia’s soft, tight, vibrating pussy.

As the two Purple Slimegirls let out happy moans and heated breaths and coos, the little boy pinned between them cried out in high, loud, feminine moans and mewls, his small body quivering and twitching, his hips moving on their own; the feelings of being pinned tightly between the twins’ big, warm, soft bodies, of Shia’s hot slick soft tight vibrating pussy squeezing and stroking his penis, of Mia’s huge hot hard nubby vibrating cock rubbing and spreading and stroking and ‘scraping’ his insides, poking and rubbing at his prostate, the vibrations filling his cock and his bowels and reverberating through his prostate… He felt like his mind was going to melt, the incredible pleasures reverberating throughout his little body.

Mia sped up a little, making sure to drive her cock all the way into Alin’s little quivering boy-pussy and making him hilt his cock inside her sister. Alin moaned and mewled like a little girl, his head smushed between four huge, warm, soft boobs, his tongue hanging out and eyes starting to roll back as the big vibrating nub-covered cock reached deep into his little belly, rubbing and grinding at his prostate, making him thrust deep and hard into the soft, tight, vibrating pussy enveloping his dick. His mind had gone pink, hearts in his eyes, as feelings of submission and security filled his heart.

Alin mewled as Mia started thrusting harder and faster, her huge cock pounding into his little body, making his back arch and his toes curl. He soon reached the point where Slimegirl magic held his orgasm back, making him whine and writhe as he was pressed between the two twin queens. Their moans filled his head with an enchanting, hypnotic effect, the beautiful sweet sounds reverberating through his brain and bones as the vibrations of their genitals reverberated through his dick and his insides. His hips moved on their own, shaking and twitching and thrusting his cock deep into Shia’s tight, vibrating pussy; the Purple Slimegirl on the bottom’s moans steadily rose and tightened, her climax nearing…

As the trio climaxed, Alin’s high, moaning, squealing cry was somewhat muffled by the four huge boobs enveloping his head. His mind went pink as the intense pleasure of a ‘multi-type’ orgasm rushed through him, his little body quivering and twitching as it was pressed between the two super-tall, warm, soft Purple Slimegirls’. Shia’s hot, soft, tight pussy quivered and contracted around his twitching dick while still vibrating; the vibrations ‘stroked’ the head of his penis especially, feeling like an electric current of pleasure was being run through the tip of his dick. At the same time, Mia’s hips moved with jerking thrusts and twitches as her cock filling his ass rubbed and grinded deep inside him while spurting out lots of long, forceful spurts of hot, thick Slime-cum into his bowels, its vibrating girth grinding against his prostate, making Alin’s eyes roll back.

As she was moaning and cumming, Mia resumed moving her hips, making strong and deep thrusts, her pulsing and vibrating cock rubbing and grinding through Alin’s quivering hole and insides while filling him with her cum. He squealed and mewled as it thrusted inside him, grinding and rubbing his insides and his ‘special spot’, pushing his cum out into Shia’s squeezing pussy. His little boy-pussy being still rubbed and spread and pounded into while and immediately after he climaxed made him feel like his head was going to melt, and the two Slimegirl Queens loved the feeling of his soft, tiny body quivering and twitching between them. Looking down at the obscene expression on his cute little face peeking out from between her & her sister’s boobs, Shia let out a giggling moan, cooing happily as her twin’s thrusts made the little boy’s cock reach deep into her.

As Mia continued thrusting, her dick stimulating Alin’s hole and insides, her ‘essence’ began to change him from within; his silky blonde hair began to lengthen, his eyelashes becoming a little longer and fuller, making his eyes look ‘girlier’, a cute little softly-glowing hot-pink curly heart mark appeared on his tongue, and his sweet moans became a little louder and sweeter as the pleasure of her dick rubbing and ‘scraping’ and vibrating his hole and inner flesh became stronger, his pleasure sensitivity rising. He squeaked and mewed as the sensations were building up inside him again, and soon cried out in a sweet mewling cry as he had a second orgasm, his hips shaking and twitching between theirs. The whole time, Mia’s slime-cum was still coming out, filling his little belly.

As the trio finally finished cumming, Mia slowly pulled out, making Alin squeal and twitch. He was left quivering splayed out on his belly atop Shia, who giggled and stroked his hair. However, he was given almost no time to rest before she then sat up and picked him up, and then handed him to her sister as Mia lay on her back, futa-cock dispelling. There was now a pretty little curly pink heart outline on the boy’s hairless crotch, right above his genitals, and his tummy had a noticeable bulge from Mia’s thick, hot Slime-cum filling his bowels.

Alin found himself laid down on his belly atop Mia’s warm, soft, tall body, her huge soft boobies enveloping his cute little head. His dazed, unfocused eyes widened as he let out a cute moan, his dick – still hard thanks to the Slimegirls’ magic – being slowly enveloped by the other Purple Slimegirl’s hot, slick, squeezy-tight, melty-soft pussy, which then began to vibrate. Then, he made a louder, higher, girlier moan as his well-used “boy-pussy” was again slowly spread and stuffed full by a huge, hot, hard, nub-covered, vibrating cock, his eyes rolling back a little as the rubbing buzzing stimulation hit his prostate, Shia moaned happily as the girly little boy’s hole and insides squeezed her dick so tightly, the soft slick flesh quivering around her as her cock’s nubs ‘scraped’ it while the vibrations softened and loosened it.

Shia started moving and ‘making’ Alin move, the two Purple Slimegirl sisters moaning as they took pleasure from the little boy’s body in different ways. Alin moaned and mewled between them, his tongue out and glazed-over eyes rolled back, as the huge bumpy vibrating cock rubbed and spread and grinded inside him while the vibrating soft, tight pussy squeezed and stroking his trembling dick. With every thrust, his hair grew a bit longer and became a bit softer & silkier, and his insides became a little more pleasure-sensitive.

Alin squealed like a little girl, hearts in his eyes, as Shia started thrusting harder and faster, pounding her huge bumpy vibrating cock into his little quivering boy-pussy, grinding and rubbing at his ‘girly spot’, spanking his cute little baby-soft butt with her hips, and making him thrust his cock deep and hard into Mia’s squeezing, vibrating pussy. The two Purple Slimegirls held him tight between them, their warm soft bodies pinning him in place, their huge breasts engulfing his head.

Mia shapeshifted a little part of her body, and Alin mewled as warm, soft, tiny hands grabbed hold of his balls, rubbing and rolling and massaging them, the fingertips vibrating softly. From between her breasts, where his face was smushed deep in her cleavage, a rubbery yet firm warm tendril of Slime pushed into his mouth, taking a phallic shape and thrusting in & out through his lips, muffling his loud girly moans and spreading tingly pleasure through his lips and tongue. The warm, soft Slime-flesh of her boobs shifted and engulfed his ears, ‘licking’ and massaging them.

The twin queens shifted their bodies a little more, ‘semi-melding’ to engulf more of the little boy between them. His legs were swallowed up inside Mia’s, and were now being squeezed and stroked and caressed by exquisitely soft flesh just like her pussy; it even flowed between and engulfed each of his toes individually, massaging and ‘licking’ the soles of his feet, licking and sucking at his inner thighs… His arms around her were pulled into her body, they and his hands & fingers getting the same treatment. His chest and belly sank into her a little, her pussy-like Slime-flesh caressing his chest and tummy, flowing into and gently vibrating inside his bellybutton, suckling on his nipples… Shia’s Slime-flesh enveloped his back the same way, doing the same. Now, the only parts of Alin’s little body not taken into the sisters’ bodies were his cute little head smushed between their four huge breasts, and his quivering hips as Shia continued thrusting her huge vibrating cock into him and making him thrust into her sister’s tight, soft, vibrating pussy.

Alin felt like he was melting. The warm, soft, slick, tight pleasure enveloping most of his quivering little body, feeling dominated and controlled and little but protected and wrapped in comforting warmth, his balls and nipples being ‘licked’ and massaged, the Slime in his mouth alternating between coiling around his tongue like a tongue deep-kissing him and a pseudo-cock fucking his mouth making him give it a blowjob, his penis being stroked and squeezed so tightly by the hot, soft, tight vibrating pussy, and of course the hot, hard, huge cock, nubby and vibrating, pounding into his little body… It felt like he came a little every time he was thrusted into, bright pink hearts in his rolled-back eyes. And he could feel the hot ‘pressure’ of a big orgasm building deep inside him, making him tense and twitch, every stroke and thrust and movement feeding the feeling more…

The young boy’s head was filled with sparkly pink stars as he was brought to a deep, powerful orgasm that felt like it came from his entire body, his mewling squeal muffled by the Slime pseudo-cock still fucking his mouth. His little body shook and twitched, smushed between and partially inside the two tall Purple Slimegirls; the little ‘hands’ cupping his balls kneaded and squeezed them in time with the spurts of cum from his dick into Mia’s squeezing, contracting, vibrating pussy, milking him. Shia’s huge vibrating cock bucked and grinded and twitched inside, rubbing and pushing at his prostate, and spurting out another huge load of thick, hot Slime-cum deep into his bowels; he could feel his belly expanding. It felt like he was floating in pink and purple pleasure, his little body being thoroughly ‘used’, milked, impregnated…

It felt like his climax went on forever. Slowly, the vibrations and undulations and contractions slowed and stopped, and the two Purple Slimegirl Queens released him from within their bodies, leaving him pinned between them like before. He let out a shuddering squeal as Shia’s cock slowly pulled out of him, his anus left gaping open and quivering, slowly closing. His toes curled as his penis was gently pulled out of Mia’s pussy, and he was carefully sat up and leaned back in Shia’s arms.

His belly was swelled up quite a bit from how much Slime-cum was in his bowels, making him look pregnant. There was also a cute curvy pink heart outline on his tummy. Another big heart-mark was on his backside – half on each butt-cheek. His golden-blonde hair had grown down to his mid-back, and was now so silky-soft and smooth and pleasant to touch that anyone would be compelled to run their fingers through it and nuzzle against it at the slightest contact. His skin was a little softer, especially his butt, his cute little heart-marked bare bottom now having the perfect feel and texture and squeezy-soft springiness to make it wonderfully grope-able. His longer, fuller eyelashes made his green eyes look femininely beautiful, and the little heart-mark visible on his tongue as he panted and mewed for breath, trembling in his afterglow, was so cute.

Shifting him around, Shia cradled him against her chest, one hand on the back of his head. He let out a mewing moan as her nipple was pushed between his softened, sensitized lips, and instinctively he started nursing from her, his dazed and unfocused half-open, heart-marked eyes looking up at her as she smiled down at him. Her free hand rested on his distended ‘pregnant’ belly, rubbing it soothingly, while Mia crawled closer and began rubbing and gently squeezing his baby-soft bare bottom.

After a few minutes of nursing, Alin moaned as movement inside his belly made him tremble in strange pleasure. Shia had him release her breast and repositioned him, having him lean back against her, his head half-engulfed in her cleavage, his legs spread with knees bent, his cute little anus exposed. His face soon flushed, his breathing becoming rough and heated, making little squeaky moans as the ‘pressure’ moved downward and strengthened. His back arched and his hips twitched softly as his prostate was pushed against, his squeaky moans tightening as the pressure in his butt and the base of his dick built to incredible levels…

Alin cried out in a high, long, loud, feminine cry of ecstasy as the birthing of the Purple Slimelet inside him began, the gooey hot firm-yet-squishy Slime pushing its way out continuously through his anus. Incredible tingly sweet pleasure filled his anus and rectum and rubbed at his prostate, even stronger than previous ‘births’; his ‘boy-pussy’ was now, indeed, as “pleasure-sensitive as a virgin pussy”, meaning the constant outward slick rubbing pulling friction made his spine shiver, his toes curl, his mind go pink, his eyes rolling back with hearts in them… He moaned and mewled and squealed, his tongue hanging out, as the constant anal and prostate stimulation kept going and going, the extra-large Slimelet taking extra-long to be birthed. The twin queens grinned as they held his quivering, twitching body; Shia put her hand on his gradually-shrinking belly and pressed, and he let out a high squeal, twitching shakes running through him, as the Slimelet pushed out of him harder and faster, the mind-breaking pleasure making his little body wriggle and twitch and shake all over.

Eventually, the newborn Purple Slimelet finally finished coming out, sitting there in a vaguely ‘fat teardrop’ shaped blob with beady eyes looking up at its three parents. Alin was weakly moaning and panting for breath, quivering and twitching in Shia’s arms, his gaping anus twitching as it slowly closed. His face was red, heart-marked tongue hanging out, hearts in his glazed-over eyes which were still rolled back a little. Mia giggled as she and her sister hugged the little boy, who mewed adorably as his face was engulfed by their boobs.

“Good job, little mommy princess♥” she cooed to him. “Now, you’re gonna be a beautiful little girly-boy forever and ever, living here in our village~”

“Every day,” Shia joined in, “your cute cock will be enveloped by hot, slight, soft, tight Slime-pussies that will squeeze and stroke it and suck cum out of you… Every day your hot, tight, soft little boy-pussy will have big, hot, hard cocks thrusting deep into it, rubbing and grinding your girly-spot, filling your cute widdle tummy with hot, thick cum… Every day you’ll be held and cradled and made to nurse like a cute widdle baby… And every day, you’ll get hugs and cuddles and kisses and snuggles, your pwetty princess hair being stroked and combed, your cute widdle butt being rubbed and squeezed, your soft lips being kissed and claimed, your cute little nipples being rubbed and licked and suckled…”

“And, you’ll get to birth lots more Slimelets, your little body cumming hard every time you do. Everyone will love hearing your sweet little girly voice crying out in mewls and squeals and girly moans as we all make you cum over and over in so many different ways…”

“In case you ever need to interact with humans who come to trade or visit, we’ll need to make some clothes for you – some nice, soft, cute, frilly pink dresses will do, little princess~♥”

Alin moaned weakly, a blush on his face, as being snuggled and cuddled made his whole body relax.

“And of course,” Mia finished, “there’s one more thing we need to have done, since it’s related to how you ended up here in the first place, just in case that sort of thing happens again:

“We need to teach you how to swim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've got for now. If anyone wants to suggest any other kinds of Monster Girls they'd like to see helping themselves to some shotas, I could try to write chapters for those in the future.
> 
> Also, I may be writing a chapter focusing on a "Mother-Succubus", but seeing as that will have a heavy babification/diaper theme, I probably won't post it since it'll be pretty... niche, in terms of who it appeals to; it'll be for my private reading only unless enough people ask for it.


End file.
